Lugares en el tiempo
by Evastefana Cullen
Summary: Bella estuvo por ultima vez en Forks a los 6 y regresa a los 17, asustada, pero las cosas resultan diferente a lo esperado.Descubre que ahì hay un secreto sobre ella misma que necesita saber y el ùnico que parece saber algo es un chico que la detesta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. En este primer capìtulo se incluye un poema de Pablo Neruda que se considera de dominio pùblico.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lugares en el tiempo

Capitulo 1. Primer encuentro con Forks

Uno debe acostumbrarse a todo en la vida... especialmente a lo inevitable y a lo probable hacerse a la idea.

Estas son las palabras que recordaba mientras me acercaba a mi destino; sin embargo, el reacostumbrarse a algo es muy diferente, por lo menos cuando era algo que no resultó placentero la primera vez, y el frío era algo a lo que me había ... desacostumbrado por demasiado tiempo como para tener la expectativa que mi reencuentro con él sería agradable. Mis intentos de enfrentar el frío siempre habían resultado inútiles por ser esporádicos. Nunca hacía frío en Phoenix por suficiente tiempo como para que me representaran otra cosa que un día de desajuste.

Sabía que al llegar a mi destino me vería obligada a ponerme la ropa que traía en la mochila, mi única bolsa de mano en el avión. Había tratado de alargar un poco la calidez del lugar de despegue, o al menos la ilusión, por lo que decidí no arroparme apropiadamente hasta que me resultara necesario.

En cuando salí del avión mis ojos escaneáron el lugar en busca de Charlie, mi padre, que me recogería, y al no verlo me alegré de tener un minuto para intentar asimilar el ambiente del lugar donde estaba ahora; de la manera en que uno trata de asimilar un cambio de luz enfocando los ojos. El arribo anticipado del avión me había dejado unos minutos libres y fui al baño y después de refrescarme del ambiente del avión me la pasé caminando al lado un ventanal viendo el paisaje que se alcanzaba a ver desde ese punto, tratando de recordar como se sentía verlo desde ahí, sin estar dentro de él todavía.

Cuando al fin llegó Charlie, sin ser efusivo, me dio un abrazo de bienvenida y me preguntó por el viaje e hizo las preguntas de costumbre a alguien que se tiene tiempo de no ver. En realidad no era necesario que hubiera venido hasta acá, mis maletas no eran tanto como para no hallar la forma de llegar a casa en un taxi; sin mencionar que sería incómodo para ambos no saber que decir. Al menos podría recurrir a las preguntas de rescate sobre los pocos conocidos de su trabajo que recordaba su nombre; pero estas preguntas no fueron necesarias, no porque no hubiéramos hallado un tema de conversación, sino porque al parecer ambos entendimos que éramos de las personas a las que no les disgusta el silencio. Me despreocupé incluso de tener que recordarme que no estaba sola y que debía poner atención y comportarme debida según ese conocimiento, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba acompañada prefiriendo estar sola, lo cual sucedía de manera constante... según mi madre, con demasiada frecuencia.

Una de las mayores preocupaciones de ella eran precisamente mis compañías, o más bien, la falta de ellas, por lo que había tenido que encontrar la dosis adecuada de socialización para tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo que resultara aceptable para mí, incluso agradable.

Aunque Charlie y yo intercambiamos algunas frases no forzadas por el trayecto la mayoría fue de un silencio contemplativo. Trataba de observar el camino y de recordarlo un poco, aunque sabía que recordarlo un poco era todo lo que lograría, ya que soy capaz de perderme a dos cuadras de mi propia casa y resulta embarazoso no ser capaz de guiar a alguien hasta ella; pero al poco rato me hallé solo contemplando el paisaje, ya tendría tiempo de intentar recordar los caminos. Supuse que en un lugar tan pequeño no tendría que manejar tanto para corregir la ruta, así que no sería tan difícil llegar finalmente a mi destino aunque me perdiera la mitad del tiempo... aunque sí sería más notorio.

A excepción del frío, me sorprendió estar tan a gusto durante el trayecto. Tuve miedo de que eso hubiera sido todo y que al llegar a la que ahora sería mi casa todo terminara que el camino hubiera sido sólo un falso preludio. Entramos y metimos rápidamente las cosas a la casa, dejando todo directamente en mi habitación y yo trataba de moverme de una manera desenvuelta para no parecer una visitante sin la suficiente confianza. Charlie había compra comida y la calentaba mientras yo acomodaba algunas cosas en mi habitación, sólo unas pocas, y lo hice lentamente, quería dejar cosas por hacer para después.

Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras me percaté de que mis pies no estaban helados, como había supuesto que estarían, con todo y que había olvidado ponerme doble calcetín. Subí de nuevo y me puse el otro par de calcetines solo para prevenir que mis pies no pasaran de estar fríos a estar helados, ya que mis manos si lo estaban haciendo, por lo que también me puse los guantes. Durante la cena Charlie me preguntó sobre la escuela y amigos y como estaban mi hermano y su esposa. Charlie siempre iba a visitarnos todos los años durante una semana. Nos divertíamos con actividades en las que pudiéramos estar todos contentos, eran como vacaciones para todos y de esa manera se evitaban discusiones, estando suficientemente distraídos en cosas agradables para todos. De modo que a pesar de sus visitas no teníamos una relación estrecha aunque creo que él la deseaba. Mi hermano Chris y su esposa Liset se habían mudado a Atlanta y mi madre los había seguido algunos meses después. Liset era muy delicada, aunque era alegre y activa y a pesar de cuidar su dieta, por lo que necesitaba atención y cuidado constantemente y mi madre estaba más que dispuesta, independientemente de que eso le permitiera estar cerca de su hijo, su primogénito, su orgullo. A él le encantaban las atenciones de ella, aunque jugara a negarlo y no podría culpar a Reneé por concederle tal atención si era algo que yo no le permitía de la misma manera que la tuviera conmigo; pues siempre fui de las personas que comen lo que haya y se visten con lo que le quede si no las hace verse tan mal. Y yo sabía que no haría falta mi presencia ni sería útil, por lo que no había nada que me retuviera con ellos. A pesar de la diferencia del tiempo bajo el mismo techo con el uno y con los otros, la incomodidad que sentiría con ellos sería mayor que la que podría sentir con Charlie, aquí no se me sentiría tan intrusa ni tan inútil.

Con Charlie podría aportar algo, sin embargo, con el resto de mi familia sería un accesorio sin utilidad que además viviría a la sombra de una felicidad ajena.

Después de cenar Charlie me despidió para que pudiera descansar. Yo aún no tenía sueño y me puse a acomodar mis películas en el armario. Pensé en lo bueno que era no ser aficionada a la moda, además de permitirme ahorrar, el no tener mucha ropa me había dejado suficiente espacio para mis discos, mis películas y mis libros. Mi hermano me enviaría el resto después, no quise molestar a mi madre con esas cosas, que tal vez pensaría que el tener menos libros a mi alrededor ayudaría a mi vida social. Afortunadamente la felicidad que le producía la cercanía de mi hermano no le hicieron acordarse del pequeño detalle de que si en este pueblo había muchísimas personas menos con las cuales socializar que en Phoenix.

Me acosté después de que Charlie me diera las buenas noches ya que no quería hacerle ruido, además que quería levantarme temprano, aunque no sabía porque. Me puse otro par de calcetines, pues mis pies ya estaban empezando a helarse como había esperado sucediera casi desde bajar del avión, de los cuales ya no tuve tiempo de comprobar si me calentaban, o más bien, si me quitaban lo helado de los pies, pues me quedé dormida sin esperarlo.

Tuve un sereno descanso, igual que mi despertar. Fue un despertar tranquilo en el que todo estaba en silencio, el único sonido que había era el del reloj, leve y sordo al avanzar las manecillas cuyo trabajo parecía ser el señalar con su ritmo sin prisa la calma del momento. Todo seguía oscuro y yo no volteé a ver la hora, solamente me quedé ahí, disfrutando la apacibilidad del momento, tan silencio que escuchaba el rozar de mis sábanas y cobijas con los pequeños movimientos que hacía. En realidad no queria moverme, no sólo porque estaba muy a gusto, sino porque las partes de mi rostro que estaban al descubierto me permitían saber que hacía suficiente frío para que mi primer minuto fuera de las cobijas no fuera de lo más agradable. Así que me quedé inmóvil observando el cambio de las tonalidades cuando empezó a asomar la luz, y escuchando los ruidos propios del lugar cuando aparecieron como un murmullo suave, cerrando los ojos por breves lapsos y siguiente el ritmo de mi respiración que percibía con mi brazo que reposaba sobre mi abdomen atravesándolo.

Cuando finalmente me levanté me arropé e hice la cama con rapidez, aunque no tenía prisa alguna, y corrí a la ventana, como si fuera el asomarme por ella lo que había creado esa sutil ansia que sentía. Al abrir la ventana el frío me golpeó suavemente y con firmeza el rostro y me hizo sentir más despierta. Aspiré profundamente ese aire fresco y rebozante de aroma que llenó mis pulmones con matices y texturas refrescante. Era muy agradable, pero yo soy friolenta y cerré la ventana.

Era extraño, pero aunque mi cuarto no fuera grande lo sentía como si hubiera demasiado espacio vacío en él alrededor de mí. Oí a Charlie hacer ruido en su cuarto y bajé para prepararle algo y me sentí apenada por no saber que le gustaba almorzar para el diario, así que puse agua para café y empezar a buscar en la alacena para guiarme por lo que ahí hubiera. No había mucho. La única bolsa de cereal que había estaba cerrada y no recordaba haberlo visto comer nunca cereal, por lo que pensé en otra cosa. Charlie me vio con sorpresa al hallarme preparándole unos huevos.

Buenos días Bella... mmmhhh... tienes hambre- dijo con un poco de pena. ¿Pensaría que estaba esperando a que él me hiciera algo a mí? Creo que la razón para esa lógica se encontraba viviendo ahora con mi hermano.

Es para ti – lo interrumpí tratando de sonar natural y con confianza, lo que generalmente no me salía muy bien - No pensarás irte sin almorzar.

No, claro que no- contestó más serio ante la sorpresa.

Almorzamos en un silencio, después de lo cual me mostró la casa completa, suponiendo que no recordaría después de tanto tiempo, y me dio unas indicaciones sobre la misma antes de salir y dejarme.

Ah...- recordó de pronto Charlie- bueno, traje cereal por si querías-. Tal vez no lo viste.

Sí, claro, para mañana. Gracias.- dije al tiempo que sonreía por comprender porque estaba cerrada la bolsa, la había traído para mí.

Puedes compara cualquier cosa que quieras para comer o podemos pedir algo para cena, si quieres.

Su tono era un poco ansioso y emocionado. Pareció que él mismo se dio cuenta de ello después de hacer una pausa continuó.

Puedes descansar todo el día si quieres. No tienes que hacer nada. Son vacaciones- de nuevo hizo otra pausa, pero ahora fue como si pensara que acaba de meter la pata- o puedes salir si quiere, son vacaciones. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- contesté y lo seguí a la puerta para despedirlo y él parecía complacido con ello.

Lavé los platos y le dí un recorrido lento a la casa. Fue raro, ya que no era recorrer un lugar extraño pero tampoco uno familiar. Al final me quedé parada frente a la puerta pensando en lo diferente que hasta ahora habían sido las cosas de cómo yo las había esperado. Frío, sí. Claro que hacía frío y claro que lo sentía, pero no resultaba del todo desagradable a pesar de tener las manos y los pies fríos, pero eso era algo que ya esperaba. Tal vez había sido es lo que había ayudado, que me había hecho una imagen demasiado negativa de lo que sería mi estancia aquí que al compararlo, la realidad resultaba bastante aceptable e incluso tenía sus toque de agradabilidad y dejé que mis ganas de tentar mi suerte para ver si las cosas seguirían así superaran mi impulso de analizar la situación para saber que aspectos precisos habían hecho que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

En la mañana había tomado las precauciones necesarias al vestirme, suficiente ropa abrigadora sin ser brumosa, especialmente en los pies y para salir me puse guantes y bufanda, si no evitaba que mi nariz se pusiera romo témpano, al menos la ocultaría. Así, bien abrigada me encontré caminando en la brecha de la carretera entre verde y verde. Me fijé en la hora en que salí para hacerme una idea de cuanto caminaba, ya que me gustaba caminar y con bastante facilidad me perdía en mis pensamiento o simplemente me distraía y podía no saber cuando había caminado o recordar a donde intentaba dirigirme cuando ya estaba muy desviada del camino. Si eso me pasaba en la ciudad con calles trazadas y en rutas por las que había pasado cientos de veces no me arriesgaría a internarme en un bosque que no conocía. Por un momento sentí el impulso de adentrarme en él unos cuantos metros a una distancia de la que no pediera el camino de vista pero al pararme de frente al bosque me eché para atrás, como si tuviera miedo de entrar ahí, pero uno muy diferente al miedo de perderme o de caerme, sentí miedo de encontrarme _sola_ en _ese_ lugar, lo cual no tenia lógica.

El lugar era hermoso y estaba lleno de aroma. La caminata fue placentera y por tres kilómetros, eso creo, sin llover. Aún cuando empezó a llover seguí caminando y me puse el impermeable, pero a los pocos minutos decidí volver. A mitad del camino ya iba empapada de los pies hasta debajo de las rodillas, temblando y entumida. Pensé que había tentado demasiado mi suerte. Al llegar a la casa me metía a bañar y colgué la ropa mojada. Me volví a abrigar bien las manos y los pies que seguían entumidos y helados, como seguramente se quedarían, las manos estaban mejor, sólo muy, muy frías. Aquí tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir con los guantes puestos de manera permanente y los pies congelados. A pesar de todo las cosas seguían sin estar tan mal. Hacer la comida me ayudó a tibiar las manos temporalmente y después de comer me senté a leer. Tenía toda la tarde para leer, pero no me decidí por ningún libro y opté por uno pequeño y delgado, que sólo leía cuando estaba a solas, sin ninguna prisa y en silencio, al menos de sonidos humanos.

Como había dejado de llover medio abrí una ventana de la sala y sentí anhelo de leer ahí y en ese momento, con el olor a tierra mojada y a madera del bosque, sintiéndome aún ligera por la caminata. Me acurruqué en una cobija en la sala con la espalda recargada en el sillón y mi libro: "20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada".

Escogí seis poemas al azar y empecé a leerlos, después del tercero eché la cabeza hacía atrás sobre el sillón. Me sentí muy relajada, incluso podría haber creído que lo suficiente para quedarme dormida de no ser porque sé que casi nunca logro dormir durante el día aunque lo intente, mucho menos después de haber dormido tan bien la noche anterior. Después de un rato me acomodé a penas lo suficiente par alcanzar a leer el libro que descansaba sobre mis piernas flexionadas, casi acunado contra mi vientre. Poema 19: Niña morena y ágil. Continué y contra las probabilidades de que eso sucediera me quedé dormida, después del quinto poema, el número 10:

Hemos perdido aún este crepúsculo.

Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas

Mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo.

He visto desde mi ventana

la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos.

A veces como una moneda

se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos.

Yo la recordaba con el alma apretada

de esa tristeza que tu me conoces.

¿Entonces, dónde estabas?

¿Entre qué gentes?

¿Diciendo que palabras?

¿Por qué se vendrá todo el amor de golpe

cuando me siento triste y te siento lejana?

Cayó el libro que siempre se toma en el crepúsculo,

y como un perro herido rodó a mis pies mi capa.

Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes

hacía donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas.


	2. Nuevos viejos amigos

Este es el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic. Creo que los capítulos son algo largos. Edward aparece en el cuarto, los primeros 3 son para darle forma a la historia y por detalles que Bella tendrá que recordar después.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 2. Nuevos viejos amigos.

Me desperté sin sentir un atisbo de somnolencia. Me sentía lucida y me preparé la comida, que disfruté bastante. Aunque sabía cocinar tenía mucho de no hacerlo. A mi madre le gustaba cocinar y tenía muy buen sazón, además de una idea muy clara de lo que debe haber en una comida y como debe hacerse, así que cocinas mientras ella estaba en la cocina no era una experiencia que me pareciera de lo más alentador. Aquí tenía la cocina completa para hacer el desastre que quisiera y limpiarlo antes de que llegara Charlie. Y eso fue lo que hice. Cuando al fin llegó el que sería mi único juez culinario cenó con mucho ánimo aunque dijo que no era necesario y que tenía ganas de prepararme su platillo de papas y champiñones en el transcurso de la semana. Yo le hice un poco de plática preguntándole sobre su día y brevemente me lo platicó. Aunque no era un hombre de muchas palabras pareció disfrutar relatándome su día y algunas pocas anécdotas anteriores, así que tomé nota mentalmente de hacer eso más seguido.

Ahora la lluvia seguía y faltaba un buen rato para que fuera hora de irse a la cama, así que fui por una película que vi con Charlie. Cuando le pregunté si le había gustado me contestó que sí aunque lo hizo de una forma que me dejó la duda de si lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal o simplemente porque no se sentía la misma soltura que después de la cena.

La escuela comenzaba dentro de dos semanas y yo aproveché el tiempo para familiarizarme con el lugar. Era curioso que aquí me dieran más ganas de salir que el Phoenix, tal vez tendría que ver que a Charlie no le parecía fuera de lugar que saliera yo sola de manera que no me bombardeaba con preguntas y sospechas. Yo le decía que sería bueno irme acostumbrando al lugar, aunque a mí me preocupaba más acostumbrarme al clima y pensé que me acostumbraría más rápidamente si lo hacía caminando; y aunque más de una vez me dieron ganas de estar en un lugar más cálido en general no estaban tan mal. Aun cuando sentía suficiente frío como para tiritar un poco seguía siendo agradable la sensación del aire fresco en los pulmones, da una sensación de libertad acogedora. Mis salidas me sirvieron también para ver que la ropa que la gente usaba no solía ser muy diferente a lo que yo había previsto que necesitaría, así que decidí que iría de compras una semana antes de empezar la escuela, pues mi guardarropa no era extenso y el de invierno menos, pero el comprar ropa era algo que dejaba hasta el último momento y cuando era algo inevitable, ya que batallaba demasiado para encontrar ropa que se me viera bien y no era raro que terminara el día fastidiada y sin comprar nada o comprando algo que no se me viera tan mal o sirviera para la ocasión. Tendría que pedirle a Charlie que me llevara lo que me causaba cierta inquietud porque aunque las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, supuse que nunca había tenido que entrar con nadie a comprar ropa de mujer y menos dar opinión al respecto y la verdad yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que me acompañaran, prefería pasar por mi frustración sola.

En mi primera semana había logrado que Charlie se soltara un poco conmigo, resultó ser conversador, solía contarme muchas historias y anécdotas y sobre la música y las películas que le gustaban, aunque distaba mucho de ser un parlanchín, no solía hablar si no tenía una conversación en concreto. Le gustaba mucho recordar, por eso le gustaban mucho las películas antiguas, en las que se reflejaba la inocencia del hombre en cuanto a saber hasta donde iba a llegar la humanidad en muchos aspectos, tanto buenos como malos, tal vez por eso le gustaba este lugar tan tranquilo.

Al final de la semana me llevó a conocer a su amigo Billy y a su hijo Jacob, a los cuales yo no recordaba en absoluto. Me sentía algo cohibida con Billy pero Jacob resultó ser muy agradable, de inmediato me sentí a gusto con él. Jacob parecía ser muy sincero, de las personas cuya sonrisa de bienvenida es una sonrisa de bienvenida y nada más, algo con lo que no me topaba mucho. Me llevó a conocer las playas cercanas.

Aunque si vienes de Phoenix no te sentirás muy tentada a nadar en esta aguas- dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra al mar.

Aún con calor no me sentiría tentada. No sé nadar.

Ah...- dijo algo extrañado- Sería bueno que aprendieras.

Sí, he pensado en inscribirme en algunas clases, pero... creo que desesperaría a los instructores y no tengo dinero para pagar clases privadas y evitar mi humillación pública.

¿Entonces no te gustan las playas?- preguntó tratando de evaluar si había aceptado que me llevara ahí sólo por cortesía y me estaba aburriendo.

Sí, si me gustan.- repuse yo, con sinceridad- Pero me gustan... bueno, me gusta contemplar.

Ah. ¿Te gusta contemplar en vez de tocar? ¿Prefieres ver el color del agua a mojarte?

Me gustaría mojarme y probablemente me gustarían más las playas si pudiera disfrutarlas más plenamente, pero como sé nadar....- me expliqué.

Yo te podría enseñar... si te animas a entrar al agua.

Bien, deja que me acostumbre al frío fuera del agua lo suficiente para atreverme a meter la mano – porque de mis pies ni hablar- para ver si me animo.

De acuerdo, mientras tanto, ¿desde que ángulo quieres contemplar la playa? – me preguntó mientras recorría la playa con la vista invitándome a señalar algún punto.

Allá estaría bien – señalé un lugar un pequeño peñasco desde el que se tendría una buena vista general de la playa.

De acuerdo, vamos.

No me hubo tiempo para más plática en el camino pues caminó rápido y yo lo seguí. Él parecía sentirse muy a sus anchas ahí mientras yo trataba de aparentar no tener tanto frío, me había entusiasmado por ver la playa tanto que no pensé en el frío que iba a hacer.

Aquí estamos. – dijo Jacob al llegar arriba -. Siempre he pensado que se podría pintar un cuadro desde aquí, no es una playa muy concurrida ...

Interrumpí a Jacob con el sonido que hice al resbalarme justo en el último paso. No alcanzó a detenerme, pero me ayudó a levantarme.

Tengo las manos frías- le advertí al tiempo que me paraba, lo que le pareció gracioso.

¿En Phoenix no se ayuda a la gente que tiene las manos frías?- dijo mientras se reía.

No, solo fue... para que supieras.

Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta de mi torpeza verbal, ya que traía los guantes puestos, y pude sentir que me ponía roja, terminé con mi record de una semana sin sonrojarme ya que Charlie no solía decir cosas que me sonrojaran y había sido el único con que había pasado tiempo desde mi llegada a Forks. Aunque Jacob se dio cuenta no hizo ningún comentario y dejó de reírse, debió pensar que eso me molestaría.

Bien, puedes sentarte aquí y ver el panorama.

¿Pintas?

¿Qué? – parecía que con la risa que yo le había provocado que se le olvidaba lo que no terminó de decir.

Dijiste que se podría pintar un cuadro desde aquí.

Ah, no. No pinto. Sólo que siempre he pensado que es una buena vista y tu dijiste que te gustaba contemplar.

Sí. Pero definitivamente no pinto.

¿Definitivamente no pintas? Entonces lo has intentado.

No, pero antes hacía intentos de dibujar, malos intentos, y cuando uno me salía más o menos bien intentaba ponerle color y así lo echaba a perder.

¿Y por eso no te animas a pintar?

No, bueno, no sé, no me he animado nunca a pintar. No sé técnicas ni nada y si no soy buena dibujando supongo que tampoco lo sería pintando.- Me sorprendió el interés de Jacob en el tema, ni si quiera en mi casa habían mostrado interés en mis dibujos y él ya me quería poner a pintar.

¿Y te gustaba dibujar?

Sí

Entonces deberías seguir haciéndolo. Yo me entretengo con los carros y no he hecho funcionar muchos.

Supongo que sí-. Dije, y lentamente se me formó una sonrisa de una forma que me agradó mucho, pero noté que Jacob se me quedaba viendo extrañado y pensé si de nuevo lo que había sido una respuesta normal para mí para él sería algo fuera de lugar, así que iba a dejar de hacerlo cuando él sonrió también.

Entonces tendrás que mostrarme tus dibujos.

¿Mis dibujos?- tartamudeé mientras volteaba a verlo.

Sí, pusiste una sonrisa muy bonita cuando los recordabas.- dijo, sin que pareciera dejar entrever alguna segunda intención su comentario, simplemente parecía estar explicando algo. Aún así sentí como me ponía roja, pero de nuevo él no lo mencionó.

Bueno, déjame ver que puedo hacer- dije desviando la mirada de nuevo a la playa.

¿En qué grado vas? – le pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

En primer grado.

Entonces no te veré mucho, mas que en el almuerzo.

Pero yo voy al colegio en la reserva, no en Forks.

Ah- suspiré desilusionada-. Entonces empezaré las clases sin conocer a nadie.

Será soportable aunque no esté cerca para iluminarte con mis conocimientos.

Yo me reí por el tono con que lo dijo. Durante otros quince minutos seguimos platicando y caminando, hasta que le dije a Jacob que prefería regresar al calor de su casa y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia ella.

Espera, ¿aguantas esperarme aquí un minuto?

Hasta dos, aunque tres... no lo sé.

De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.

Se fue corriendo y saltaba las fosas de arena que había, deteniéndose y agachándose en algunas hasta que llegó a unas rocas enormes y desapareció de mi vista. Después de un minuto reapareció con las manos llenas de algo que no alcancé a distinguir hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca.

Son para ti, para que te las lleves- dijo al mostrarme conchas de diferentes colores que Jacob no me permitió tomar cuando lo intenté.

Pensé que eran para mí.

Sí, pero aún están mojadas y tienen arena, te las daré en la casa.- Dijo y continuamos caminando.

Ya no te vi cuando llegaste a las rocas.

Sí, hay una pequeña abertura entre las rocas, donde podrían caber hasta 2 personas de buen tamaño, ahí se juntan muchas. – dijo, señalando con un movimiento las conchas que llevaba.

¿Y porqué no me mostraste ese lugar?

¿Hubieras querido ir? – preguntó sorprendido.

Claro- respondí-.

Entonces será la próxima vez. Vienes de una ciudad grande, así que pensé que no te gustaría mucho, menos después de que dijiste que preferías contemplar las cosas.

Pues no soy una mujer muy intrépida, pero hay cosas que si me gustan hacer.

Lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegamos a la casa. No había nadie en casa y Jacob se puso a limpiar las conchas mientras yo admiraba el interior de su casa. Era pequeña y práctica, de arreglo y mueblería sencilla pero llena de señas y marcas que evidenciaban que había habido cambios producidos del vivir diario de sus habitantes, de modo que de observarla se podrán sacar historias y anécdotas para toda una tarde.

-Ah..... jadeé al sentir el frío en la cara y abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Jacob debió haberse percatado del inocente escrutinio al que sometía su hogar, sin que le provocara disgusto, esperaba yo, porque me interrumpió con un chorro de agua en la cara.

Lo siento- dijo, mientras se reía entre dientes-. Disculpa por haberte interrumpido así.

Sólo observaba tu casa... es confortable y me gusta, - admití, esperando que no creyera que estaba internamente criticando su casa, a lo cuál él sólo asintió mientras ponía las conchas en una bolsa todavía con una sonrisa en la cara- pero no te creo.

¿No me crees que?- preguntó confundido.

¿Cómo pides disculpas de algo de lo que no te arrepientes?

En ese caso mmmhh...sólo lo siento, ¿eso es válido?

¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Pues no haber medido bien, sólo quería echarte algunas gotas, no mojarte toda la cara.

Entonces sí, un lo siento es aceptable.

Pero eso no quita lo gracioso de tu cara- dijo, mientras se volvía a reír y yo le hice segunda, pero ya no pude decirle nada porque escuché el estruendo de un vehículo afuera y me asomé por la ventana, eran Charlie y Billy que llegaban con unas bolsas.

¿Es de ustedes la camioneta?- pregunté, pues suponía que Jacob aún no tenía licencia para manejar y Billy ya no podía manejarla.

Hacía 8 meses que Charlie había tenido un pequeño accidente que no hubiera sido muy significativo para la salud de la mayoría de las personas, pero debido a su enfermedad que lo había aquejado durante años los daños habían sido suficientes para dejarlo imposibilitado para caminar; sin embargo Billy parecía no verse muy afectado por la situación, quizás debido a que era una posibilidad que había contemplado como probable, aunque como resultado de su enfermedad más que como producto de un accidente. Todo lo que sabía sobre el incidente es que había sido en el bosque, se había aventurado a andar por ahí sólo adentrándose aproximadamente tres kilómetros, algo que todos se preguntaban como habido logrado en su condición.

Dile a Billy que he sido buen anfitrión- dijo Jacob mientras salía para ayudar a traer a su padre adentro y sin preocuparse con contestar a mi pregunta.

Como ninguno- le respondí mientras lo seguía.

Comimos lo que habían traído y después Jacob me invitó a conocer su fuerte, que estaba a unos metros de la casa y yo acepté, de todos modos ya me había mojado lo suficiente en la mañana como para que el querer mantenerme seca fuera algo que me disuadiera, aunque aún así probablemente habría aceptado. Para mi sorpresa el fuerte de Jacob era un lugar seco y me acurruqué en un asiento de auto que hacía de sillón mientras él se subía en el Golf descompuesto que tenía ahí y daba una "vuelta" hasta Seattle. Yo disfruté viéndolo viajar pensando que me hubiera encantado tener a Jacob en la misma escuela, su presencia me resultaba muy agradable y el parecía no disgustarle la mía. Aunque después pensé que de ser así él estaría con sus amigos y tal vez yo no encajaría entre ellos dada mi forma de ser. Definitivamente no ganaría nunca el título de la mujer más sociable del planeta. Cuando me habló Charlie nos levantamos y le hice prometer que la próxima vez sería yo quien se diera una vuelta en su Golf.

Cuando llegué ví a Charlie recargado en la camioneta que suponía era de Billy y me acerqué a esperar que se despidiera, pero no lo hizo y yo me entretuve con Jacob viendo la camioneta cuando me dijo que él la había arreglado, me dijo le había tenido que quitar los arreglos que tenía para que la pudiera manejar Billy.

¿Y qué tienen pensado hacer con ella?

Nada, en realidad- dijo Billy- ¿Por qué no le das una vuelta para que ver cómo quedó?

Oh, ¿entonces acabas de terminar de arreglarla? – le pregunté a Jacob.

Tiene poco que terminé, en realidad ya no estaba tan bien y tuve que hacerle varios buenos ajuste, sobre todo al motor, pero mejor sube para que la pruebes- dijo al tiempo que me tomaba del hombro para dirigirme al lugar del piloto y Billy me lanzó las llaves.

Empecé a preguntarme porque su entusiasmo en que yo la manejara, ¿realmente habría estado tan mal antes de que Jacob la arreglara que ambos se sentían muy animados al presumir lo bien que había quedado? Tal vez pensaban venderla y querían que se me quedara suficientemente bien grabado como para comentarlo cuando surgiera la oportunidad de mencionarlo a alguien que pudiera estar interesado. Me subí y encendí el motor, lo que produjo mucho ruido. Me sorprendió que Jacob pudiera arreglar un carro a su edad. Yo no sabía ni lo básico sobre autos y él siendo más chico que yo ya había sabía arreglar motores.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? – le pregunté a Jacob, ya que no conocía el lugar.

¿Qué tal a tu casa? – dijo con una expresión que dejaba claro que sus palabras implicaban algo más que el querer dar un recorrido más largo del necesario para convencerme de lo bien que funcionaba.

Y podrías dejarla allá Bella, – dijo Billy riendo ahora, me alegraba que no usara mi nombre completo sin que yo se lo hubiera tenido que pedir – me ahorrarías tener que verle la cara al tipo que me la compró – y levantó la mirada señalando con ella a Charlie.

¿No te gusta? – dijo Charlie sonriéndome ampliamente, como si el que no hubiera hecho algún comentario desagradable del vehículo en cuanto lo vi fuera prueba suficiente de mi agrado por el carro y se estuviera regocijando en esa seguridad.

¿Quiere decir... que tu... que es.... – balbuceé mientras me baja a trompicones sin caer debido a que me sostenía de la puerta.

¡Es tu regalo de bienvenida Bella! – soltó Charlie al fin.

Yo giré hacia la camioneta y me alejé dos pasos hacia atrás asimilando la información para poder tener una reacción apropiada, no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguno de los presentes y mi expresión podría arruinar el mejor halago que pudiera idear del que ahora sería mi vehículo aún cuando fuera sincero. Lo bueno es que en cuanto me di cuenta que no necesitaba controlar mi expresión me dejé llevar. La camioneta me gustaba, creí que se vería bien, sí, que yo me veía conduciéndola.

¿Es grandioso? – dije, mientras di un pequeño salto que me sorprendió, pero que a ellos debió parecerles un estupendo cumplido, cuando se dieron cuenta que me cohibí por mi reacción y que por lo tanto no era fingida.

Entonces vamos a conducirla- me llamó Jacob desde el interior.

Gracias Charlie – dije antes de darme la vuelta para subirme-. Y Billy, la... trataré de no estrellarla- terminé mientras cerraba la puerta.

No te preocupes, no es un vehículo frágil, pero te recomiendo que de todos modos procures no estrellarte, creo que tu serías más difícil de reparar- dijo Jacob ya una vez que estuve dentro y yo empecé a avanzar sin saber exactamente a dónde.

Jacob me dirigió por los alrededores para que sintiera la camioneta y me dijo sobre un pequeño detalle con el embrague - ¿qué era eso?- Volvimos 20 minutos después y Billy y Charlie estaban dentro de la casa, pues ya estaba la inevitable lluvia de Forks cayendo. Jacob estaba muy contento de que me hubiera gustado la camioneta. Me comentó que había revisado bien la calefacción porque suponía que yo la apreciaría por no ser del lugar y tenía toda la razón, fue algo que le agradecí con toda sinceridad. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado de mis caminatas por Forks eran inevitables los momentos en que buscaba calor y al empezar mi vida estudiantil dentro de apenas una semana más y tener que apegarme al ritmo normal de vida y abandonar mi rutina de visitante que quiere conocer el lugar seguramente el frío haría mella en mí más de lo que había hecho hasta el momento porque la mayoría de los recorridos y mi permanencia en los lugares serían más bien una obligación.

Finalmente nos despedimos y nos marchamos, yo conduciendo mi nueva camioneta y Billy detrás de mí en la patrulla vigilando que todo fuera bien en mi primer recorrido en ella fuera de La Push. No pude evitar sentirme como un criminal custodiado con la patrulla detrás de mi, sobre todo sabiendo que la mirada de Charlie estaría sobre mí todo el tiempo.

Me da gusto que te hayas llevado bien con Jacob, sería bueno que fueran amigos.

Sí, claro, creo que sería bueno. Hasta mañana- me despedí rápidamente cortando la conversación como una reflejo defensiva.

Hasta mañana, Bella.

Mientras me bañaba y me arropaba me pregunté si a Charlie le daría por interesarse en mi vida social cuando me tuviera la suficiente confianza. Al principio no me había preocupado por eso ya que el tampoco era extrovertido y durante mi primer semana no me había hecho ninguna pregunta en cuanto a si ya había conocido a alguien, pero también debía deberse a que aún no se animaba a preguntármelo, porque después de todo era su hija y tenía 17 años, probablemente eso era suficiente para que se preocupara más de mis compañías y mis amistades que de las suyas. Era la primera vez que me daba su opinión acerca de tener trato con alguien. Finalmente decidí no pensar más en el asunto y asumir lo que fuera a pasar cuando pasara. Tal vez simplemente apreciara a Jacob sobre el resto de las personas por ser hijo de Billy y por conocerlo desde pequeño y anhelaba que fuéramos amigos. Era un deseo natural si se tiene en cuenta que Charlie no tenía más familia que yo en el lugar y que Billy era su amigo más cercano y de muchos años, por lo que sería lo más cercano a una familia además de mí.


	3. Preludio

Lugares en el tiempo.

Capítulo 3. Preludio

El miércoles le llamé a Jacob después de comentarle a Charlie que necesitaba ir a Port Angeles para comprar algunas cosas para la escuela.

Bella, ¿cómo estas? ¿Ya te estrellaste y necesitas de mi ayuda? – me saludó en cuanto reconoció mi voz por el teléfono. Puesto que soy mala haciendo lo mismo tuve que asumir que era él más por lo que dijo que por su voz.

Aún no, nada de choques, sólo atropellos.

Bueno, no sé ocultar cuerpos pero de cualquier forma puedo ayudar.

¿Cómo me sentía tanta confianza con él? No porque me sintiera que como si nos conociéramos de tanto tiempo, sino porque mi forma de comportarme con la gente no era así, no me soltaba tan rápidamente con nadie. En cuanto a Jacob, me parecía que él podía ser así con cualquiera.

Bueno, entonces paso por ti mañana, ¿tienes pala?

Puedo conseguir una, le diré a Billy que vamos a sembrar árboles al bosque.

¿Quién podría sospechar de nosotros con semejante coartada?- dije riéndome e hice una pausa-. Otro día te invito a ocultar cuerpos, pero en realidad quería invitarte a .... bueno, más bien quería pedirte que me acompañaras a Port Angeles, de compras – por muy tonto que sonara no me había pasado por la cabeza, hasta ese momento, que por regla general los hombres no son aficionados a acompañar a las mujeres a comprar ropa y si a él le agradaban tanto las compras como a mí, pues... -, necesito comprar algunas cosas para la escuela.

Ahora tal vez tendría que conformarme con comprar algunos útiles y zapatos, tal vez incluso algunos suéteres que si me harían falta, en realidad no había pensado en Jacob como una compañía para ir de compras, sino sólo como en una compañía de la que disfrutaba lo suficiente para convertir el viaje en un paseo.

¿De compras? – preguntó un poco sorprendido- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Cuándo?

¿Cuándo estas libre?

Tu dime el día, ¿estás hablando de esta semana, verdad?

Sí, claro, ¿en serio estas libre cualquier día? – de pronto se me ocurrió algo, pero no supe si la disponibilidad de Jacob sería tal como para que no se viera afectado- ¿Podrías hoy?

Sí, puedo hoy, aún es temprano.

No quiero interrumpirte, lo podemos dejar para mañana- dije apresuradamente, medio atropellándome con las palabras y Jacob se rió.

En serio, puedo ir hoy, no me interrumpes, Billy sabe cuidarse solito- terminó diciendo las últimas dos palabra muy despacio, sospeché que Billy andaba cerca.

¿Ahora?

Ya estoy esperando.

¡Excelente! Entonces tomo mis cosas y salgo para allá.

Aquí estaré, entonces. Adiós.

Adiós.- Me despedí y colgué.

Charlie se despidió de mi y yo rápidamente agarré mi amada mochila de la que era inseparable, eché lo que hacía falta y dejé una nota Charlie. Me subí a la camioneta y me prendí y puse un CD para escuchar en el camino. Cuando finalmente llegué Jacob me esperaba y salió a mi encuentro.

¡Listo! – gritó-. ¿Nos vamos?

Aún no, voy a entrar a saludar a Charlie.- volteé y lo ví en la ventana y lo saludé con la mano.

Con eso es suficiente. No es necesaria tanta ceremonia con él- me dijo Jacob, como si tuviera prisa porque saliéramos.

Quiero saludarlo. No le tengo la suficiente confianza aún y no quiero que piense que soy mal educada- Jacob hizo una mueca y caminó resignado conmigo-. Ya sé que me conoció de niña, pero yo no lo recuerdo bien – más bien no lo recordaba en absoluto.

Después de saludar a Billy salimos con rumbo a Port Angeles. Jacob y yo charlamos todo el camino y creo que eso fue suficiente para que me sintiera muy a gusto. Con la calefacción prendida y la compañía de Jacob me sentí a mis anchas y fui sonriente todo el camino. En realidad ambos íbamos con un ánimo suficientemente bueno que pensé que si Jacob me acompaña siempre a ir de compras yo no me pondría tan renuente. Después de comprar algunas cosas para la escuela compré alguna ropa, dos blusas y dos suéteres, un par de guantes y dos bufandas. Le expliqué a Jacob que no pretendía tardarme mucho y que si no hallaba algo pronto nos iríamos, que quería algo que fuera conmigo, que fuera cómoda y me abrigara, por lo que la opinión pragmática y, a mi parecer, sincera de Jacob fue de ayuda. Entendió mi concepto mucho mejor de lo que haría la mayoría de las chicas ... y las vendedoras. No nos tardamos mucho y hubiera podido haber sido más rápido aún de no ser porque no las pasamos bromeando y viendo todo, ya que Jacob tampoco iba muy seguido por allá y después de dejar las cosas en la camioneta anduvimos vagabundeando y fuimos a comer. Cuando decidimos regresar me alegré que Jacob recordara el camino de regreso a la camioneta, pues no había tomado la precaución de soltar migajas de pan para no tener que andar dando vueltas. Me sentía como una niña en compañía de su camarada con quien puede hacer travesuras, probablemente me habría reído de mí misma por sentirme "rejuvenecida" a mis 17 años de no ser porque la estaba pasando muy bien.

El jueves en una de mis caminatas había decidido entrar al bosque aunque sea unos metros, no podía vivir rodeada de él sin entrar nunca. Me gustó y a los pocos metros pensé que no estaba tan mal, ¿qué me habría dado el otro día? Me giré para ver el camino desde otro ángulo y reconocerlo y me adentré otros cuantos metros. Recargué la espalda en un árbol y cerré los ojos. Casi inmediatamente los abrí y caminé de regreso sin saber porqué quería salir de allí, no porque me diera miedo el lugar o me disgustara, simplemente como si lo sintiera extraño.

Cuando llegué a casa después de dejar a Jacob le hice la cena a Charlie y me fui a tirar al sillón, ya ni siquiera cené con él, pues me sentía cansada. Charlie pronto se reunió conmigo y me preguntó por mi día el cual le conté sin grandes detalles y luego le extendí la misma cortesía en cuya respuesta él se extendió un poco más que yo en la mía.

Los días siguientes Charlie fue un poco más platicador conmigo o más bien, más preguntón, los siguientes días cuando llegaba después del trabajo. Tal vez veía que se le acaba el tiempo antes de que yo tuviera ocupaciones escolares y podía ver que disfrutaba mi compañía aún cuando estuviéramos en silencio.

¿Qué quieres hacer este domingo Bella? ¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear a algún lado? – me preguntó Charlie el viernes en la tarde y yo lo observé dudosa un segundo- Ya sabes, antes de que empiecen las cosas.

Claro, si quieres- dije al comprobar que mi presentimiento era correcto, pero mi tono salió algo titubeando porque al estar distraía su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, además que no había pensado en la posibilidad de salir, y Charlie debió interpretarlo como falta de ánimo, por lo que intenté corregir esa impresión-. También podemos hacer algo aquí. ¿Se te antoja que haga algo para comer?

Pensé que querrías salir. Siempre haces de comer y no has salido mucho como... bueno, sólo has salido con Jacob el otro día.

Pero sí salgo – me defendí, supuse que la frase que no terminó bien podría haber concluido con un "como las chicas normales aprovecharían al verse libres de la vigilancia materna"-, sólo que lo hago antes de que llegues. Camino por los alrededores.

Eso contaba... para mí y esperaba que también para él, si tenía viviendo aquí tanto tiempo.

Sí, claro, pero yo no te saco a ninguna parte y puedo hacerlo – dijo esto último con tono de orgullo, como presumiera alguna habilidad atlética.

Me sentí algo paranoica y me reí de mi reacción. Charlie sólo quería hacer algo especial para mí y yo ya había empezado a prepararme para defenderme en esta típica discusión padre e hija sobre las salidas, que viviría cualquier adolescente normal, si acaso con un ligero cambio en los papeles.

Lo que quiero decir es que podemos hacer algo aquí e invitar a alguien, no tenemos que salir ni gastar una fortuna- Charlie abrió los ojos, creo que no tenía pensado la parte de gastarse una fortuna, fingí no haberme dado cuenta-. Podemos invitar a Billy y Jacob, nos la pasamos muy bien el otro día.

De acuerdo, pero tú no cocinarás, ¿qué quieres que traigamos?

No sé, porque no le preguntas a Billy si se le antoja algo y de una vez lo invitas.

Bien- dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono y marcando un número- tu los invitarás, ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió mientras me dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa- . Hola Billy, ¿cómo están?

Cómo siempre y mejor. Bella tiene algo que decirte, tendremos que cancelar lo del domingo - ¿ya habían hecho planes para el domingo? ¿porqué no me lo había dicho? -. Ya encontraré algo más en qué gastar mi fortuna. Ahora te la paso- dijo al tiempo que me pasaba el teléfono.

¿Habría dicho eso Charlie sólo para intentar bromar conmigo o en realidad si se habría cancelado un plan? No podría decirlo, porque sería la primera vez que Charlie se mostraba "gracioso" conmigo desde que había llegado. Bien, no había planes.

Tomé el teléfono e invité a Billy, que me pasó a Jacob para poder saludarlo. Billy quedó en traer pescado de Harry Clearwater que era un amigo de Charlie, al que animé para que lo invitara, pero no se disculpó porque lo sería posible acompañarnos. Hubiera querido hablar más con Jacob, pero Charlie se había quedado recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras me observaba hablando por teléfono cómo si estuviera viendo dormir a un bebé y aunque no me molestaba no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención. En realidad me complacía pensar que mi compañía le hacía feliz, no me aventuraba a asegurarlo, pues no sabía como se comportaba cotidianamente antes de mi llegada, pero había notado él se sentía cada vez más cómodo y animado. Me alegraba que mi presencia por sí misma contribuyera a la felicidad de alguien, más allá de mi utilidad.

No era una lumbrera intelectual, pero sacaba buenas notas y según mis compañeras tenía habilidad para explicar, mi hermano aunque no fuera muy guapo siempre había sido codiciado por las chicas... y por sus madres, no era muy divertida de la manera convencional pero me gustaba escuchar a las personas, por lo que a pesar de todo siempre había personas que me querían cerca, aunque eso no durara por mucho tiempo. Había llegado a ver mi relación con los demás en medida de mi utilidad. Incluso había tenido la idea a que pesar de la diferencia de personalidad y temperamento que tenía con mi madre yo seguía siendo su hija, de modo que contribuía a su felicidad al haberla convertido en "madre de una hija" que era algo que nadie había "hecho" por ella, era útil para su felicidad. Reneé me amaba, por supuesto, y me lo demostraba a su manera, se preocupaba por mí y quería que yo fuera feliz y yo también quería que ella lo fuera. Me amaba como hija y como persona y yo a ella, pero nuestra mutua compañía le resultaba difícil.

Sin embargo, con Charlie era diferente, me sentía diferente. Llegué a pensar que aunque disfrutaba de mi comida y del "toque hogareño" que yo le pudiera dar al lugar, no era eso lo que lo alegraba, sino yo, mi presencia. Era muy placentero.

El sábado preparé la casa para la comida del domingo. Quería que estuviera presentable y no porque normalmente no lo estuviera sino porque ahora yo era la mujer de la casa y habiendo tenido dos semanas ahí, eso debería reflejarse en algo. La casa quedó reluciente... bueno, el primer piso y la sala con los muebles un poco reacomodados. Lo único que no limpié fue la chimenea de la casa que había descubierto en mi recorrido inicial y que no recordaba. Definitivamente mi memoria no era buena. Charlie la había limpiado antes de que yo llegara por si quería utilizarla y vaya que sí, pero nunca lo había hecho antes y él solía llegar cansado y no había querido molestarlo.

El domingo me levanté temprano y un poco excitada por la visita de los Black, lo cual le gustó a Charlie, yo empecé a pensar que tal vez la humedad del lugar me estaba afectando, aunque si era así, no era algo que me desagradara. Fue un día muy alegre y Jacob me ayudó a prender la chimenea y se rió porque me ensucié la ropa, tuve que ir a cambiarme y me puso una de las blusas que había comprado el miércoles, me dieron ganas de que me la viera puesta, no sé porqué. Eso sí que me hizo sentir adolescente.

"¿Sabes? Tu presencia le sienta bien a tu padre, pero la reacción que le provoca eso no nos sienta tan bien al resto de los habitantes. Forks, estaba acostumbrado al huraño jefe de policía. Creo que su aumentante buen humor asusta más a los bándalos que su arma.". Este comentario que Billy me mostró que no andaba tan errada en mis ideas con respecto a mi relación con Charlie.

Jacob y yo salimos a platicar a la parte trasera de la casa y empezamos a caminar. De pronto me di cuenta que me había tomado de la manga de Jacob, no para no caerme ni para que me guiara sino para que no me dejara, estábamos ya dentro del bosque y había hecho aquello de manera instintiva que ni siquiera me había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Jake debió pensar que lo hacía por miedo de caerme ya que di un resbalón, y después del segundo él decidió tomarme de la mano a lo que yo no me opuse, sólo sentí como me ponía roja mientras lo miraba con cara de disculpa y le decía que era la primera vez que me adentraba "tanto" en el bosque.

Cuando se despidieron Jacob me recordó lo de los dibujos. Tendría que trabajar sobre eso. Después de recoger me fui a acostar temprano para no tener problemas para levantarme el día siguiente. Mañana sería otro primer día.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya viene Edward en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews, digan que les gusta y que no, por favor, cosas constructivas si no es mucho pedir.


	4. Encuentros y silencios

Lugares en el tiempo.

Capítulo 4. Encuentros y silencios.

Charlie me dio instrucciones más que suficientes para poder llegar a la escuela. Funcionó muy bien irme a dormir temprano porque llegué con tiempo de sobra y sin contratiempos. Tampoco tuve problemas para llegar a mis clases, aunque después de la primera clase pensé que ahí, el lugar donde iba a estar diariamente iba a ser mi verdadero problema. No me permití pensar que deseaba que Jacob estuviera ahí porque eso me lo dificultaría más. Conocí algunas de mis nuevas compañeras que me saludaron y traté de recordar los rostros y los nombres de las que me sentaba cerca, por lo menos. Una vez que los maestros iniciaban las clases ya no había tanto de que preocuparse, no iba a tener dificultad para adaptarme a la escuela al menos en cuanto al programa de estudios; si no me acoplaba lo demás siempre podría concentrarme en las clases. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de una clase a otra sentí como si alguien me observara, pero bueno... todos me observaban, era la chica nueva.

Varios chicos me hablaron durante el almuerzo, Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Eric, con los que compartía algunas clases. Al menos no tendría problemas de no recordar a Jessica, me había acompañado todo el trayecto a la cafetería y no dejaba de hablar, que por lo demás no me molestaba tanto, prefería que quisiera hablar ella a que quisiera hacerme hablar. Una vez que estuve sentada los dos chicos me bombardearon de preguntas generales sobre mi y de donde venía y yo les contesté de la misma manera, respuestas generales. Casi podía verme al final de la semana, sin que nadie me prestara atención ni me preguntaran nada. De nuevo tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada, y de nuevo pensé que era mi paranoia y no levanté la vista para investigar. A los pocos minutos entraron en la cafetería cuatro chicos, aunque chicos no parecía ser la palabra adecuada para describirlos. Yo me les quedé viendo asombrada por su gracia y escuché como Jessica me decía al oído: "Lo sé, los Cullen son muy guapos, Jasper y Edward parecen estrellas de cine". Vi de reojo a Jessica que también se les había quedado viendo y trataba de estudiar mi reacción, como si fueran estrellas de cine reales y quisiera presumirme el conocerlos. Yo no le respondí, pero a mi no me parecieron estrellas de cine. Sí, eran muy..., muy guapos, pero no los hubiera descrito como estrellas de cine. Los hubiera descrito como personajes de un libro, aquellos cuya descripción es tal que uno cree incapaz de poder crearse una imagen mental que les haga justicia. Parecían criaturas cuya belleza y gracia sólo podrían verse a través de las palabras de un escritor porque sería la más monumental de las tareas para un escultor o un pintor ser capaz de crear un reflejo tangible de ellas. Pero ahí estaban, en una pequeña escuela de un diminuto pueblo, caminando por una cafetería llena de estudiantes que parecían grises y torpes a su lado.

¿Y cómo se llama ella? – le pregunté a Jessica.

Ella es Alice Cullen, parece amable pero es algo rara- dijo aquella última parte con un tono de voz que me hizo no querer saber que pensaría de mí al final de la semana. Al menos la chica llamada Alice era rara en una forma más que buena, y yo sólo lo era a secas.

Ella es novia de Jasper Hale, el rubio – continuó Jessica sin que yo tuviera que preguntar- y Rosalie Hale es novia de Emmet Cullen.- terminó diciendo como si aquello fuera escandaloso. Después de una pausa en la que yo le dirigí una mirada confundida prosiguió.- Ellos son hermanos, hermanastros quiero decir, viven todos en la misma casa y aún así están juntos. No comparten lazos de sangre, los dos rubios fueron adoptados más grandes, de 8 años, pero es... bueno, extraño.

Eso explicaba el tono de su comentario, pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo y tomando la forma en que Jessica los veía, me parecía que su envidia era lo que _hacía_ que aquello fuera _realmente_ un escándalo. Yo me le quedé viendo pensando en alguna forma de hacerle olvidar ese punto.

Pensé que habías dicho Edward.

¿Qué?

Es que primero dijiste que eran Jasper y Edward eran muy guapos y después mencionaste que Rosalie era novia de Emmet.

Ah, es que...es raro, Edward no entró con ellos- dijo, mientras volvía a girar la cabeza para mirarlos y luego la volteó tan rápido, que me pregunté que había visto.

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaban los Cullen para saber que era lo que había visto y lo entendí, pero al mismo tiempo no entendí nada. Los cuatro muchachos se estaban sentando en una mesa donde estaba alguien ya sentado, ese debía de ser Edward y miraba en nuestra dirección, más bien, en mi dirección. Entendí que seguramente eso era lo había hecho que Jessica se volteara, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba difícil de entender como lo había logrado.

Yo no pude retirar la vista, ni siquiera pensaba en que lo estaba viendo o en que él me estaba observando, ni en la razón de aquello. Me quedé inmóvil bajo su mirada serena y extrañamente dulce, pero profunda e intensa, como si me atravesara y sin embargo, a pesar de la intensidad de aquella mirada no me hacía sentir incómoda en absoluto, sino contrariamente a eso, su mirada me había atrapado de una forma irresistible, pues no dejaba de haber una cierta suavidad en aquellos ojos. Me sentí presa de aquella serenidad y dulzura, como una ola que en vez de atraparme con una fuerza descomunal lo hacía con un cálido efluvio que desarmaba sin necesidad, porque no podía imaginarme queriendo salir de donde me hallaba sumergida en aquel momento.

Pero salí, aunque no gracias a la fuerza de mi voluntad, sino porque él había desviado la mirada hacia sus hermanos. Los miró a cada uno de ellos, como si los saludara, pero sin decir nada. Eso me dio suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y recordar donde estaba y a quienes tenía a mi lado, esperaba no haber estado perdida tiempo suficiente como para que ellos lo hubieran notado. Afortunadamente para mí, no había sido así, todo aquello que para mí había sido una experiencia completa había tomado apenas unos segundos y nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera Jessica que retomó de nuevo la charla.

Te lo dije, es guapísimo. Es hermano de Emmet y Alice y por supuesto tampoco él habla con nadie- dijo con un mohín resentido-. Tendrás que conformarte con... mirarlo.

No me agradó su comentario ni el tono final que le dio, así que ignore todas las posibles acciones que ella le asignaría al verbo 'mirar' en esa frase. Pero sentí algo de alivio por el hecho de que ella pensara que mi curiosidad hacia ellos era simplemente su "belleza de estrellas de cine". Me limité a asentir y solté el aire, noté que había dejado de respirar. Jessica siguió hablando con todo mundo y yo fingí prestar atención a las conversaciones de los demás pero la verdad es que luchaba contra el impulso de verlo de nuevo. De pronto pensé que había mucho ruido en la cafetería y más personas de las quisiera cerca de mí, no había cambiado nada en el ambiente ni entre las personas que me rodeaban. En aquel lugar nada había cambiado... excepto yo, después de haberme desconectado de esa manera el regreso resultaba desagradable de asimilar debido al contraste. Como si me hubiera destapado los oídos y ahora fuera conciente de la realidad de una forma que no lo era antes, una realidad que era mil veces molesta porque no era la que mil veces hubiera preferido. No estaba alterada ni sofocada, simplemente no me encontraba sumergida en esa invisible marea difícil de describir que había durado apenas unos segundos. Necesitaba moverme de ahí para recuperar la compostura, de modo que me levanté con un "Ahora vuelvo" y casi corrí para que nadie me siguiera. Fui hacia otro lado de la cafetería, una parte donde casi no había nadie. Para no caminar sin rumbo fui por una botella de limonada, que tome con toda la lentitud que me fue posible porque no tenia ganas de volver a la mesa y ahí ya no había nadie que estuviera esperando como para tener que hacerlo a una velocidad razonable. A esta distancia seria mas fácil de controlar el estúpido impulso de volver a verlo. Estúpido impulso porque no tenia lógica y porque me dejaba en evidencia de mí misma. Si alguien supiera lo que había experimentado por la simple mirada de un extraño se hubiera reído; la más benévola opinión que me podría ganar es que soy ingenua e irremediablemente romántica hasta lo ridículo. Afortunadamente me concentré lo suficiente en tratar de relajarme que no tuve tiempo de concentrarme en esos pensamientos.

Traté de respirar profundamente y cerré los ojos. Me alegré al darme cuenta de que parecía funcionar, ya que empecé a sentirme relajada de nuevo. Podría salir y buscar algún lugar en el cual permanecer hasta el inicio de clases, tendría suficiente con la limonada ya que había perdido el apetito, y el aire frío que me diera mientras hallaba algún sitio terminarían de despejarme la cabeza. Abrí los ojos y de lo primero que percaté es que no estaba sola, los pocos segundos que me había tomado para respirar habían bastado para que alguien se hubiera acercado sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Me puse tensa al darme cuenta que quien estaba a unos seis pasos de mí era el mismo chico, Edward; mi corazón se aceleró, sentí correr la adrenalina y me puse tensa, a pesar de que para mi fortuna su mirada se dirigía a otra parte. Mantenía la cabeza hacia un lado y ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, dejándome ver todo el esplendor de su perfil, y aunque mantenía la mirada hacia el mismo lugar era evidente que no veía lo que se encontraba en esa dirección, más bien parecía esperar algo y de pronto me di cuenta que lo que esperaba era que yo me moviera y eso me hizo dar un pequeño saldo en mi lugar. Cuando apenas me acababa de dar cuenta de esto él giró un poco la cabeza, casi pegando su mentón al hombro e inclinó la mirada hacia atrás de él. Evitaba mirarme y su expresión se volvió seria, pasó hacia atrás de sí las manos que habían estado colgando a los lados, después de lo cual retrocedió un paso en ademán de hacerme espacio. Me dejaba espacio para pasar y retirarme aunque era claro que no hacía falta y pude adivinar que apretaba sus manos detrás de sí. Yo aún no había dado ni un paso y cuando empezó a volver su rostro hacia mí, aún con la mirada clavada en el piso, negándose a hacer contacto visual conmigo supe que tenía que alejarme de ahí. Su lenguaje corporal era más que suficiente para saber que en su opinión eso era lo que yo debía haber hecho desde que me percaté que había alguien ahí, pero lo que realmente conectó ese conocimiento a mi mecanismo motor fue el hecho de que lentamente, muy lentamente, empezó a levantar los ojos. No quería tener que enfrentarme a su mirada y a la reacción que provocaría en mí bajo esas circunstancias. Comencé a caminar apresuradamente y casi con pánico antes de toparme con sus ojos de nuevo y mantuve los míos a la altura de su cuello, pero al parecer mi prisa llegaba demasiado tarde, pues pude ver de reojo que ante mi teatral salida se giraba hacia el lado opuesto. Eso no debió evitar que viera que mi rostro se había empezado a teñir de rojo.

Todavía caminaba hacia la puerta de salida cuando contra la lógica y el pánico que sentía lo busqué con la mirada por encima del hombro para saber donde estaba y que hacía. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, a dos pasos de donde yo había estado, con las manos cerradas contra la barra inclinándose en poco en señal de frustración y retirándose después con los puños apretados. Ante el mínimo peligro de que me viera me escabullí lo más rápido que pude con la mirada al frente. Me pareció poco el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para la siguiente clase. Al menos era mi primer día y nadie notaría nada diferente en mí, quizá pensarían que estaba nerviosa o asustada. Mi siguiente clase era biología y me adelanté, si no iba a poder fingir al menos no quería exhibirme entrando con el salón lleno, prefería sentarme en cualquier lugar y que el profesor me reacomodara. Aún no se llenaba el salón cuando el sr. Varner  que llegó temprano entró y me acerqué a él.

Soy Isabella Swan – dije, no tenía ánimos ni de saludar-, hoy es mi primer día.

Cierto. Bienvenida señorita Swan. Le daré el programa de estudios – dijo mientras lo sacaba de entre sus cosas-. Siéntase con la libertad de preguntar lo que no entienda si es que en su escuela anterior no vio algún tema que ya pasamos. Ahora puede sentarse, mmm.... si no recuerdo mal, en la tercera fila del centro hay un lugar libre.

Bien. Gracias- dije, y sin más ocupé el lugar que me había dicho.

Si en la mañana me preocupaba no lograr hacer ni un solo amigo ahora no me importaba lo más mínimo que quien se sentara a mi lado no quisiera hablar en lo absoluto. Me perdí en el programa que me había dado el profesor sin siquiera verlo. El salón ya casi estaba lleno y el maestro se preparaba para comenzar la clase. Eché la cabeza para atrás, respiré profundamente y me enderecé de nuevo y al girar la casualmente la cabeza vi a dos chicas unos lugares más atrás que me lanzaban con cierta frecuencia miradas curiosas, pero ese día todos lo hacían, hasta que finalmente se quedaron viendo a alguien que entraba. Me giré para ver quien era y vi de nuevo a Edward, al chico Cullen caminando con la vista al frente, pero sin mirar a nadie. Apreté la orilla de la silla con la mano, el estómago me dio un vuelco y desvié la mirada esperando a que pasara, pero no pasó. Movió la silla que estaba al lado y se sentó. Yo no quería voltear y cerrando los ojos recargué el rostro contra la mesa. Al empezar la clase tuve que enderezarme y fingir poner atención. Pude sentir que se me había quedado viendo cuando levanté el rostro, pero no dijo ni una palabra y yo no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Tenía a cuesta dos encuentros con él que no me incitaban a un tercero, sobre todo teniéndolo tan cerca. Aprovechando que podía inclinarme un poco para tomar alguna nota de no sé que, para mirar hacia algún punto de manera que el rostro de Edward quedara dentro de mi vista periférica, así podría tener una idea de cuál era su expresión. No parecía estar molesto aunque de forma constante me miraba, así que me animé a lanzarle algunas miradas furtivas cuando era él quien se inclinaba para escribir. Su rostro se veía apacible, quizás de repente un poco concentrado, lo que me dio un poco de esperanza, la cual se desvaneció cuando vi que de pronto se ponía tenso y su mirada se tan concentraba y fruncía el seño en señal de molestia, acompañándola con un movimiento de su rostro hacia el lado opuesto al mío. Después volvía a tener expresión tranquila y de nuevo tensa. De esa manera transcurrió el resto de la clase, él alternando sus miradas y estados de ánimos contrastantes y yo tensa y con un nudo en el estómago. Cuando el profesor Varner estaba dando la clase por terminada él me lanzó una última mirada, más larga que el resto, a la cual, por alguna razón no me pude resistir. Probablemente el tenerlo todo ese rato a un lado y estar analizándolo furtivamente me hicieron sentir que podía hacerlo a pesar de mi estado. Esta vez fue diferente. Su mirada seguía siendo una ola, pero ahora flotaba en ella y él parecía esperar algo. Inspiré profundamente y él rompió bruscamente el contacto, bajó la mirada a mis manos sujetas en la silla y apareció un gesto de disgusto en su rostro de nuevo y luego de contrariedad antes de darse la vuelta y caminar aprisa hacia fuera.

Confundida y molesta tomé mis cosas y salí del salón. Al salir del edificio me topé con Mike.

Hola Isabella- me saludó, pero al ver mi cara se corrigió él mismo.- Lo siento, Isabella.

Hola.

Ya no te vimos en el almuerzo- dijo Mike sonriendo, no estaba reprochando nada.

Ah, es que me sentía mal- me justifiqué, además que no era del todo una mentira.

¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Qué tenías? – me preguntó poniéndose serio.

Sentí un poco de náuseas y necesitaba tomar aire-. Eso justificaría no haberme salido sin comer nada.

Ah, ¿y ya estás bien?

Estoy mejor, pero aún no totalmente bien- declaré.

Vamos a la enfermería – me sugirió y yo lo seguí.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

No lo sé, no lo recuerdo- confesé al tiempo que abría la carpeta que traía en las manos.

Déjame ver- dijo mientras me quitaba la carpeta sin que yo me resistiera y continuó con un tono de decepción-. Tienes educación física, sólo compartiremos una clase.

Es una lástima – le contesté. Su amabilidad era algo agradable en ese momento.

No estaba realmente enferma, pero no fue muy difícil poner una cara apropiada a la circunstancia y que me justificara no asistir a educación física. Me despedí de Mike y caminé hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando iba saliendo había empezado a llover y al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa, darme un baño caliente y enroscarme en el sillón de la sala. Para no dejar mis pensamientos correr me puse a ver una película, una del siglo XVIII que termina con una boda en la que todos bailan música muy alegre. No debía dejar que lo que había pasado me afectara más de la cuenta y tenía que hallar la manera de manejarlo. Mientras preparaba la cena de Charlie analizaba la situación. Lo mejor sería verlo desde el punto de vista de un tercero para ser más objetiva.

Primeramente debía tener en cuenta que mi primer "encuentro" con aquel chico en realidad había sido de cierta forma unilateral, nadie que me hubiera visto hubiera notado nada, si acaso creerían que lo veía por curiosidad o porque era guapo; de modo que aquello quedaba descartado como algo que pudiera tomar en cuenta para evaluar la situación. El segundo encuentro sería más difícil de tratar. Su disgusto era evidente, pero de haber sido cualquier otra persona simplemente me habría hecho enojar y me hubiera echado a perder el almuerzo porque después de todo era un extraño, alguien con quien no tenia relación ni me debería afectar. Y después de eso su cambiante actitud hacia mí en clase. Al entrar no parecía hostil, lo que pondría en duda su disgusto conmigo, pues en realidad el se había sentado a mi lado y me había visto sin enojo cuando levanté la cara. Había sido yo quien se había girado y se había negado a saludarlo. Ouch. Probablemente en la cafetería hubiera estado molesto por algo más y en ese momento intentaba arreglar las cosas y romper el hielo conmigo pero ante mi actitud no se atrevió. Aunque todo eso no justificaría sus subsecuentes estados de ánimo, si mi actitud lo hubiera molestado habría permanecido así, pero su ánimo parecía estar constantemente cambiando mientras permanecía a mi lado. También estaba la probabilidad que nada de esto tuviera que ver conmigo y yo me lo estaba tomando personal. Estaba hecha un lío y decidí no pensar en su última mirada y su abrupta partida. Estaba confundida y lo dejaría así. Tomaría todo esto como una confusión hasta que no tuviera más material que examinar. ¿Quería más? Mientras andaría con cautela, pero preparada y abierta para lo que viniera. Ese había sido mi primer día en malo en Forks después de dos buenas semanas, así que esperaría el día siguiente intentando comprobar que había sido la excepción y no la regla.

Una vez tomada esa resolución me mantendría ocupada para no pensar más en eso el resto del día y lo logré, entre Charlie, mi primer tarea y un libro me llegó la noche y el sueño.

Actualizo hoy o mañana.

Por favor, algún review


	5. Recuento y sorpresa

Lugares en el tiempo

Capítulo y sorpresas

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer día. Mi madre le había perdido el miedo a la computadora y me escribía correos a los que yo respondía tan pronto como los recibía. Reneé incluso me había llamado unas cuantas veces para ver cómo estaba, pero el correo seguía siendo lo principal.

Charlie y yo seguíamos platicando después de la cena. Me preguntaba sobre mí y la escuela y yo trataba de no contarle mucho. Le hablé sobre mis caminatas y que ya se me habían hecho un hábito. Siempre solía caminar a alguna parte antes de que él llegara y también había aprovechado para hacer unos cuantos dibujos sencillos para entrar en práctica. Me pidió que no me alegara mucho del sendero y que si alguna vez decidía ir al bosque que pidiera a alguien que me acompañara, incluso se ofreció a acompañarme el mismo si nadie más podía. Me advirtió, como en los primeros días de mi estancia con él, sobre los peligros que podía haber para cualquier persona y más para alguien que no conociera el lugar. La verdad es que ya le estaba perdiendo ese miedo inicial al bosque, el primer fin de semana después de iniciar las clases me adentré un poco, pero sin alejarme. Si un día hacía buen tiempo incluso me gustaría perderme, en sentido figurado, en algún claro a leer. Los pies se me seguían poniendo helados y me había hecho idea a la lluvia como algo cotidiano. Me extendía con él sobre esos temas porque prefería que no me preguntara sobre la escuela. Jessica era un buen recurso en el cual apoyarse para platicar con alguien, porque bien podía hablar por las dos y yo me no necesitaba más que limitarme a seguir lo que ella decía. Mike seguía siendo muy amable y me alegré al observar que fuera de esa forma con la gente en general. Realmente se puede disfrutar mucho más la amabilidad cuando es natural y espontánea. Esto hacía que él y Angela fueran afines, aunque Angela aventajaba en ciertas cosas a Mike. Ellos, principalmente, eran mi compañía en la escuela y agradecía tenerlos, incluso a la parlanchina Jessica, ya que sin su compañía todo sería más duro.

Durante la primer semana de escuela traté de identificar si lo que había sucedido conmigo ese día había sido algún tipo de alucinación, sobre todo porque, aunque la mirada de aquel extraño seguía siendo cautivadora, no me provocaba el mismo impacto. Asumí que lo que había pasado ese día había sido la sorpresa, porque de otra manera me sería imposible estar en la misma habitación que él y resultaba lo contrario. A pesar de que me parecía insoportable sentía la necesidad de verlo, de sorprender sus ojos en la cafetería, de observarlo mientras él no me viera, sin tener alguna razón justificable y me sentía bien con aquello. Eso debía de entrar dentro de alguna clasificación del masoquismo. El primer martes, el segundo día que estuve lo vi de nuevo en la cafetería y empecé observar más detenidamente su apariencia. Su cabello era castaño con brillos bronce y sus ojos dorados, como comprobé que tenían todos sus "hermanos", lo que me hizo sentir curiosidad, ¿cómo era posible que compartieran rasgos distintivos tan marcados si no compartían genes? Su rostro era alargado en una forma elegante que resaltaba sus rasgos hermosamente simétricos, lo cual me molestaba mucho. Tuve que plantearme más de una vez si era eso lo que me atraía de él, su singular belleza, pero me negaba a creerlo y buscando encontré una prueba de que no era así, o al menos para mí probaba algo. Mi prueba era que esto empezó desde la primera vez que lo vi y esa vez no había tenido oportunidad de observar cuidadosamente sus facciones. Su mirada fue lo único que capté y mi capturó de una forma que no me permitió prestar atención al resto de su rostro, ni siquiera durante las otras veces que lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo mejor. Si me hubieran pedido al final del día que hiciera una descripción de él no lo habría logrado. Apenas habría podido decir que sus ojos eran oscuros, que es como los recordaba y en realidad eran de un peculiar tono miel dorado, demasiado singular como para no recordarlo o confundirlo.

Para el viernes ya había aceptado su actitud como un hecho y me propuse soportar la siguiente. Tenía que sentarme a diario durante toda una clase con una persona que no se moría por demostrarme la amplitud de su vocabulario ni su civilidad, aunque fuera fingida. Me pregunté si Edward se comportaría de la misma forma si viviéramos en el siglo XVIII o XIX dónde la cortesía era una obligación. Apenas y me dirigía la palabra en clase cuando era absolutamente inevitable y siempre mostrándose serio. Mi único consuelo es que no me tratara con enojo o molestia y sólo tenía que soportar su indiferencia. Eso es en lo que había quedado todo. El segundo día que compartimos la mesa en clase continuó con su cambiantes expresiones y posturas y yo pretendía ignorarlo, pero esto empezó a disminuir hasta que finalmente, se limitaba a permanecer con un inmutable gesto de seria y formal amabilidad en el rostro. Aunque eso no dejaba que resultara frustrante y desconcertante, porque de vez en cuando en la cafetería lo sorprendía mirándome y lo hacía de una forma que me recordaba a la primera vez que lo vi, un recuerdo que aún me avergonzaba. Tal vez simplemente nuestros ojos coincidían en un punto en el que por no tenerme cerca se sentía libre de adoptar la expresión que quisiera.

Al final de la siguiente semana su hostilidad se había enfriado lo suficiente volviéndose soportable y yo había aceptado que tendría que manejarlo de alguna u otra manera. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía salir corriendo de Forks. Sin embargo no ayudaban para nada las frecuentes coincidencias que empezaron a haber entre nosotros. Me lo topaba en el estacionamiento, en la biblioteca, en la gasolinera e incluso una vez lo vi en el supermercado, ¿qué hacía ahí? Creo que esto me alteraba demasiado porque empecé a sentirme vigilada incluso en mi casa. Afortunadamente nadie se había percatado de ello.

Esto hacía de la escuela mi lugar de conflicto y de mi casa mi refugio. Por lo que mi descubrimiento del jueves por la noche rompió con el encanto que le atribuía al que ahora era mi hogar. Me desperté en la noche y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme otra vez escuché un ruido en la parte de abajo, aunque no fue un ruido fuerte como para despertar a Charlie y decidí no hacer caso... a menos que lo volviera a escuchar, y así pasó. Prendí la luz de mi cuarto y tomé la lámpara que estaba en el buró de mi recámara. Caminé haciendo ruido suficiente como para si andaba alguien abajo se diera cuenta que había alguien despierto. Prendí la luz de la escalera y después de un minuto bajé con la lámpara encendida. Ya no se oía ningún ruido, pero de cualquier manera prendí todas las luces antes de quedar tranquila y volver a subir. Me disgusté conmigo misma y decidí que necesitaba distraerme. Visitaría a Jacob o lo invitaría a alguna parte. Había pensado en él con anterioridad pero no me había decidido a hablarle porque seguramente me preguntaría sobre mis primeros días en la escuela. Pero este fin de semana ya habrían pasado tres semanas y con alguna evasiva podría evitar el tema y pasaríamos un buen rato. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz de la cocina cuando noté algo que no había visto antes. Me acerqué a la puerta, que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa y me di cuenta que tenía un candado puesto. Charlie nunca me había comentado nada sobre ese candado, yo había visto que la puerta estaba tenía esos ganchos dentro, había supuesto que en alguna ocasión se habían llegado a utilizar o que tal vez así venían las puertas al comprarlas, pero que finalmente habían quedado en el olvido. En todo caso, ¿porqué no tenía yo llave? Y si Charlie lo ponía de forma continua ¿porqué nunca las había visto yo? Tenía casi cinco semanas viviendo aquí y había visto a Charlie cerrar la casa antes de irnos a dormir, tendría que haber visto que lo pusiera, a menos que esta fuera la primera vez. No sabía que tantos crímenes violentos llegaba a ver Charlie en su trabajo, pero en este pequeño pueblo no debían ser los suficientes como para que lo asustaran y creyera necesario poner más seguridad ahora que estaba viviendo con él. Además, fueran temporales o permanentes y si eran por mi seguridad, ¿porqué no decírmelo? Eso, incluso, podría ser peligroso si yo necesitara salir por alguna emergencia y no pudiera. Caminé hacia la sala pensando en esto y también en esa puerta vi otro candado. Mi ánimo se ensombreció. Esos candados no eran para mantener a nadie fuera, sino para mantener a alguien dentro y si en esa casa sólo vivíamos dos y yo no los había puesto quería decir que era Charlie quien quería mantenerme dentro, al menos durante las noches.

No tenía sentido, según yo, mi relación con Charlie mejoraba, parecía tenerme suficiente confianza como para creer que me escaparía o algo así. No quería pensar mal y de él, así que volví a mi cuarto y me recargué en la pared que daba hacia el frente. Afuera llovía, pero al recargar mi cabeza en la madera de la pared no se oía nada. Mañana por la noche bajaría de nuevo.

El viernes estaba cansada y me fui a acostar temprano, me dormí y programé el despertador a un volumen bajo y a una hora que sabría Charlie ya se habría dormido. Bajé y comprobé que los candados estaban de nuevo ahí y que, por supuesto, yo seguía sin tener llave de ellos. En realidad tenían sentido si no quisiera que yo lo supiera. Una cerradura extra o cadenas sería demasiado evidente, los candados podría quitarlos y esconderlos para ocultarlos de mí, eran la opción adecuada. Pero, ¿con qué fin? Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la cama y me quedé sentada en ella preguntándome porqué mi padre me encerraba de noche. Aún cuando encontrara una razón que lo impulsara a mantenerme encerrada no sería lógico dejarme libre durante el día para encerrarme durante la noche si nunca me aventuraría a salir sola a la oscuridad.

Me cubrí con las mantas decidida a dormir. Aceptaría que mi paranoia era genética y que esa la razón por la que estaba encerrada, una exagerada reacción ante el más mínimo peligro por parte de mi padre. Esa idea serviría de barrera para que mi mente no divagara en otras posibilidades. Era suficiente con mi paranoia heredada como para tener que lidiar con la de él también y buscarle una justificación.

El día siguiente iría a visitar a Jacob y me olvidaría de todo: escuela, candados, intrigantes chicos odiosamente guapos...

Al menos esa era mi intención en el día cuando me levanté. Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre y me vestí sin hacer ruido, no sabía si Charlie ya había salido y de momento verlo no era la mejor idea. Salí del cuarto silenciosamente y me dirigí a las escalera para ver si aún estaba ahí. No había llegado a las escalera cuando lo oí hablar con alguien.

Confía en lo que te digo, al menos esta vez- le dijo a alguien que no contestó.

Todo está bien. Tu misma dices que no has notado nada de que preocuparse cuando han hablado- continuó después de una pausa. Debía estar hablando por teléfono.- He estado atento y hasta ahora no hay nada de que preocuparse.

No creo que sea probable. No sale mucho, a veces sale a caminar, pero no se aleja mucho y se mantiene en los senderos. Además le he indicado muy bien que no se interne sin un guía y ella no ha hecho el intento... sí, lo sé...

¿Estaba hablando de mí?

No. Eso no es necesario y no lo haré de nuevo- siguió, ahora en un tono disgustado.

He dicho que no- repitió ahora con un tono autoritario.

Es una persona confiable- dijo más calmado, pero aún con autoridad.

No voy a pedir que la sigan de nuevo. No debí hacerlo la primera vez. Acepté para tranquilizarte y para que no hicieras esto más grande de lo que es. Ya no es una niña y no es una persona problemática en lo absoluto...

Lo interrumpieron. ¿Que me siguieran? ¿Charlie había hecho que me siguieran? Podría haberme sentido aliviada por saber que no estaba loca y si me habían seguido, también enojo porque Charlie hubiera mandado vigilarme, pero el desconcierto se sobrepuso a todo lo demás que hubiera podido sentir al enterarme. El hecho de saber que no imaginaba ser vigilada no proporcionaba suficiente alivio antes el saber que sí lo era y la preocupación en la forma de hablar de Charlie y su aceptación de haber sido forzado a ello me impedía sentir enojo.

Si llegara a sospechar de que ella recuerda algo o de que podría ser susceptible de alguna forma a algo parecido o si tuviera el mínimo indicio de que ella está en peligro tomaría las medidas necesarias, pero no voy a hacer ninguna tontería como esa si no hay necesidad.

¿Eso es lo que crees?- ahora dejó salir frustración y enojo aunque su tono y su volumen fuera controlado-. Por supuesto que estoy contento de que ella esté aquí – eran perceptibles las emociones que se habían mezclado en su voz ahora-. Pero si ella no deseara estar aquí o fuera malo para ella no la obligaría ni trataría de inventar excusas para ello. No intentes hacerme sentir culpable solo por no aceptar algo que es innecesario y que ella no aprobaría.

Confirmado. Era de mí de quien hablaba y no imaginaba con quien podría estar hablando más que con mi madre.

Nada va a pasar. Ella está y estará bien- continuó en un tomo más tranquilo.

No hay porque preocuparse de eso. No hubo muchas personas enteradas, la mayoría no viven cerca y nunca tendrán trato con ella, algunas ya ni siquiera no están aquí- dijo, al parecer su interlocutor se había calmado también.

No, la señora Stevenson ya no vive aquí, se mudó. Hace cinco años, cuando su esposo murió.

Aún vive en Forks, pero al otro lado, y ya es una señora grande, no sale.

Charlie suspiró. Parecía que la discusión y probablemente también la conversación habían acabado.

Te lo prometo. Pero tu debes prometer ser más moderada en tus reacciones y más racional en tus peticiones y – suspiró- no olvides que no también la amo. Soy su padre, no eres tu la única capaz de preocuparse por ella.

Bien, salúdame a Chris y a Liset- se despedía.

Yo tenía que regresar sin hacer ruido a mi habitación antes de que colgara el teléfono y empecé a caminar de regreso lo más silenciosamente que pude. Al empezar a moverme me sentí algo engarrotada.

Adiós- terminó mi padre.

Colgó el teléfono y no me quedé parada en la puerta. Oí como caminó hasta la cocina y se preparaba algo. Yo me quedé parada en la puerta aprovechando que tenía que dejar pasar algo de tiempo para que Charlie no sospechara que yo había escuchado algo para reflexionar en lo que debía hacer. Bien, bajaría y despediría a Charlie, ya no albergaba sospechas contra él y sentía restaurada nuestra relación, además después de esa discusión necesitaría algo de consuelo y quería proporcionárselo. Lo que había escuchado me hizo sentir muy agradecida con él por sus sentimientos y su confianza en mí, por haberme defendido y de momento no podría hacerlo explícitamente. Intentaría, por lo menos, hacerlo sentir mejor.

Cuando oí ruido de nuevo en la cocina decidí que era hora y abrí la puerta de forma que fuera audible, la volví a cerrar y caminé hacia la escalera intentando hacer ruido. Bajé pesadamente los escalones e intenté poner cara somnolienta para que fuera creíble que acaba de levantarme. Charlie salió a la sala, me dedicó una sonrisa triste y se volteó para tomar su chaqueta.

Buenos días Bella. ¿Descansaste?- me preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta con la mirada baja.

Sí, dormí bastante- le contesté e intentaba pensar en como empezar.- ¿Sabes? Tal vez podríamos hacer algo uno de estos días. No sé, tal vez podríamos ir de nuevo con Billy o algo.

Su rostro se iluminó y me alegré de ello. Seguramente necesitaba saber que me sentía bien en su compañía.

Me parece perfecto. Y es muy buena idea, porque Rachel, la hija de Billy, va a estar de visita toda la semana y llega mañana, ¿la recuerdas?

Eh, creo que no. Quizá al verla- comenté.

Bueno, ella si debe recordarte, es mayor que tú- comentó, seguramente ya estaba imaginándose el día siguiente.

Entonces mañana será- dije tratándome de animarme yo también-. Prepararé algo para llevar, ¿no sabes si hay algo que le guste?

Mmm... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero puedes preguntarle a Jacob o a Billy- contestó.

Claro, veré que puedo hacer.

Después de una pequeña pausa Charlie estaba a punto de salir.

Papá- Charlie se giró y esperó-. Mañana será un gran día- dije aparentando más entusiasmo del que podría sentir, aún si el plan hubiera surgido cualquier otro día en vez de la mañana después de haber escuchado su discusión telefónica y él me devolvió una sonrisa. Al menos ya no iba tan apachurrado.

Por supuesto – contestó mientras parecía debatirse con algo, que debió ser lo que hizo.

Se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó. Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa, pero no quería arriesgarme a que él sospechara algo si lo abrasaba y se me salía decirle que estaba contenta de estar ahí – en su casa que sentía como mi refugio y con él-. Le respondí el abrazo y cuando nos separamos salió por la puerta sin voltear, pero claramente más animado que cuando que bajé. En realidad producía felicidad hacer contribuir en la alegría y felicidad de alguien más, aún más si se le quiere.

Cuando se fue me sentí libre para ocuparme de mis propias dudas y preocupaciones. Sea lo que sea que fuera la razón por la que discutía al menos me parecía que tenía que ver con mi seguridad. Charlie había dicho "si llegara a sospechar que ella recuerda algo", de modo que no podía tratarse sólo de mi integridad física. También había mencionado que no muchas personas se habían enterado de lo sucedido, eso quería decir que algo había sucedido, se trataba de un sucedo en específico y debía estar relacionado con algún lugar, pues parecían preocuparles los lugares donde yo pudiera andar; por eso la insistencia de Charlie de que no me internara en el bosque sin compañía. Debía ser algo que había ocurrido ahí y el peligro que ellos contemplaban no era solamente que se pudiera repetir, sino que yo lo recordara. ¿Qué podría haber sido para que el recuerdo fuera considerado algo peligroso? Debía ser un suceso que sería desagradable para cualquier persona en general o algo que en forma particular resultara doloroso para mí. Y por último, por donde comenzaría: la señora Stevenson, que aún seguía viviendo en Forks. Por un momento pensé en buscar algún indicio en los periódicos, tal vez un accidente o algo, pero si era algo de lo que no muchos se hubieran enterado no debía ser algo que se hubiera publicado.

Después consideré la posibilidad de abordar directamente a Charlie, pero la suposición más probable es que se negaría a decírmelo por mi propio bien, desde su punto de vista y sólo conseguiría ponerlo en un dilema y más discusiones. Me quedaba la duda, sin embargo, de si en realidad Charlie me había mandado vigilar, bien podría haberlo dicho para tranquilizar a Reneé, además que mis primeras sensaciones de ser observaba empezaron el primer día de escuela y se intensificaron en la segunda que era la quinta de mi estancia en el lugar, si él realmente lo hubiera hecho habría sido durante los primeros días. También debía considerar de que sus temores estuvieran justificado y que tal vez lo mejor para mí sería no saberlo, además que tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma y quizás eso me expondría más.

Este último punto lo tendría que ir reconsiderando frecuentemente, según lo que fuera averiguando, porque tenía que averiguarlo.

Quedaba cancelado el plan de ver a Jacob ese día. Me forcé a desayunar y empaqué algo que pudiera comer frío en la mochila, preparé un termo con té, me abrigué y tomé el directorio.

Me atrevería a decir que aquí es cuando empieza el trama, si me tardo en actualizar es porque trato de revisar que las cosas encajen, ya me fijé que cometí unos errorsillos, trato de que sea entendible, espero que los diálogos estén mejor.

Por favor reviews


	6. Conversaciones parte 1

Lugares en el tiempo.

Capítulo 6. Conversaciones.

La señora Stevenson y su esposo, el doctor Rupert Stevenson, se habían mudado a Forks cuando él se retiró, pero él seguía ofreciendo su servicios a quien los solicitaban, la mayoría de las veces sin cobrar por ellos. Su viuda era una señora muy amable que se alegró de verme. Evidentemente mi visita no era social, pero conversamos amenamente en su sala. Cuando ella se quedó en silencio y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas, sobre las rodillas yo clavé la mirada en el suelo y supe que ambos sabíamos que ahora vendría el tema que me había llevado ahí, y me pregunté si ella ya sabría de que se trataba.

-¿Y extraña su anterior casa?- pregunté.

-Sí, pero la empecé a sentir demasiado grande y decidí mudarme a una casa más chica cerca de mi hijo- contestó.

-Parece tener buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Recuerda bien a mi madre, aunque no fueron vecinas por mucho tiempo- comenté.

-Es cierto. Teníamos unos cuantos meses de habernos instalado cuando ella se fue y tu eras una bebita aún y tu hermano tenía 6 años. Venía contigo cuando pasaban algunas semanas con tu padre, pero no se quedaba, se marchaba inmediatamente- comentó, esto me daría pie para seguir-. Las últimas veces tu hermano ya no vino contigo.

-Creo que las nubes de este lugar no le sentaban muy bien a Reneé. No es tan malo, pero aún me pregunta como me siento aquí. Tal vez crea que tampoco es el mejor lugar para mí- dije e hice una pausa, ella no contestó-. Pero yo creo que está bien, es un bonito lugar.

-Definitivamente- fue toda su respuesta, aunque sonaba a "adelante".

-La última vez que estuve aquí tenía seis años y me preguntaba... cuál era la razón por la que ya no me trajeron. ¿Recuerda si hice alguna rabieta o algo? – inquirí esperando que estuviera dispuesta a contestarme.

-No- dijo mientras levantaba los ojos al techo y después de respirar profundamente y me miró a los ojos-. Nunca hiciste rabietas, no eras de esa clase de niñas. Eras tímida y dulce, aún sigues siendo tímida sólo que... antes sonreías más. En realidad me parece que tu última estancia aquí fue la que más disfrutaste, al menos, así me pareció- hizo una pausa de nuevo-. Siempre fuiste algo introvertida pero con mucha vida, te gustaba hacer cosas, cuando hacías algo o ibas a algún lugar te concentrabas en ello y no necesitabas más y... bueno, es mi percepción, eras observadora y... muy perceptiva para ser tan pequeña.

-Parece que llegó a conocerme bien. Quiero decir, para ser una vecina- observé.

-Me agradabas y hacías feliz a Charlie, es un buen hombre. Debe estar muy contento de que estés aquí- declaró.

-No entiendo porque es que después de esa última vez ya no vine- volví al tema-. No recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, aunque vine varias veces, casi no recuerdo nada de aquí, pero si no fue porque me desagradara el lugar y si mi padre no se oponía... debe de... haber habido...

Dejé sin terminar la frase y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Es eso sobre lo que quieres preguntarme Bella?- me dijo la señora Stevenson en un tono amable que indicaba se opondría a contarme las cosas.

-Así es- dije en voz baja.

-Es claro que no lo recuerdas y si recurres a mí debe ser porque tus padres no te lo han dicho o incluso te lo ocultan. No debes culparlos por ello, hija. Tal vez yo haría lo mismo. Pero temo decirte que no sé todo lo ocurrido, aunque eso mismo evita que me tenga que decidir que contarte y que no.

-He considerado eso y le pido que me diga lo que sepa. Si considera que hay algo que deba callar, hágalo, no quiero obligarla; pero necesito al menos tener una idea- le pedí.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que provocó tu curiosidad, Bella?- preguntó.

-Charlie se preocupa por mí, más de lo que considero normal y sé que tuvo que ver con algo que pasó-contesté y ella asintió.

-Ya te dije que la última vez que estuviste aquí parecías más alegre que las veces anteriores. Sé lo que ocurrió porque uno de los amigos de Charlie le habló a mi esposo. Ya pasaba de la media noche, y tu habías desaparecido; tu padre había llamado a dos compañeros de trabajo, en ese entonces aún no era jefe, y también llamó a Billy, él trajo algunos amigos suyos de la reserva, quileutes, según recuerdo. La puerta estaba abierta y no había sido forzada, de modo que pensaron que habías salido y no que alguien te hubiera llevado. Algún sonido despertó a tu padre y así fue como se dio cuenta que no estabas. No pensaban que pudieras estar muy lejos si habías salido tú sola, pero eras muy chica y andabas sola, en el bosque, a oscuras y haciendo frío. Cuando sus amigos llegaron él ya tenía algunos 20 minutos buscándote y empezaba a estar realmente preocupado. Se había mantenido relativamente tranquilo porque pensaba que estarías cerca y no sería difícil hallarte, pero al no ser así empezó a angustiarse de que algo te hubiera pasado o que hubiera sido alguien quien te convenció de abrir la puerta.

-¨Mark, uno de los amigos de Charlie, compañero de trabajo, fue el que le pidió a mi esposo que fuera a su casa, a esperar por si estabas herida, ya que mi esposo no estaba en condición física de ayudarles en la búsqueda- hacía pausas para respirar de vez en cuando, analizaba mis reacciones según avanzaba en su relato-. Yo decidí acompañarlo y lo alcancé a los pocos minutos. No tenían una idea exacta de hace cuanto tiempo habías salido. Billy y sus amigos empezaron la búsqueda inmediatamente y él trató de disuadir a Charlie de pedir más ayuda, no sé porque, pero él y sus amigos del trabajo, Mark y John, ya estaban empezando a planear a quienes llamar y empezaban a prepararse con lámparas y otras cosas para salir a buscarte. Lamentablemente el que entonces era jefe de policía no se tomaba el trabajo tan a pecho como tu padre, era sábado por la noche y no... se encontraba en condiciones de preparar una búsqueda, ni siquiera contestó el teléfono y tuvieron que ir a buscarlo personalmente. Charlie y Mark ya se habían unido a la búsqueda cuando John llegó para decirnos que tendrían que planear la búsqueda ellos mismos. Para entonces ya había pasado una hora desde que Charlie se había dado cuenta que estabas desaparecida. John apenas había llamado a una de las personas a las que iban a pedir apoyo cuando llegaron contigo. John volvió a marcar para decir que ya te habían encontrado mientras Rupert te examinaba. Estabas helada y llorabas mucho. Estabas realmente aterrada. Físicamente no estabas lastimada, tenías algunos rasguños y golpes, pero nada serio. Ya te traían abrigada y empezaron a calentarte. Rupert se alarmó por tu temperatura, cuando yo me acerqué para intentar tranquilizarte me asusté al tocarte, estabas demasiado helada incluso para las circunstancias.

Se detuvo un momento y me dejó analizar lo que estaba diciendo, yo me había inclinado hacia delante sin darme cuenta.

-Charlie intentó tranquilizarte, pero él mismo estaba demasiado alterado. Billy lo tuvo que sujetar y sus amigos intentaban tranquilizarlo, mientras yo procuraba calmarte a ti- me miró intensamente, como intentando decirme que esta parte era importante-. Debes entender que esto es un recuerdo difícil para él, Bella. A Charlie debió atormentarle el recuerdo de ti esa noche por mucho tiempo. Rupert apenas y podía revisarte porque no dejabas de moverte y llorar, llorabas de una forma desesperada- en este momento su mirada se perdió-, incluso te costaba respirar y tus lágrimas no cesaban. Te movías intentado liberarte y de pronto te retorcías presionando tu cabeza de lado hacia atrás y desviabas la mirada como si intentaras alejar una imagen que te atormentara, cerrabas fuertemente los puños apretando el sillón sobre el que estabas. En tus ojos había miedo y dolor- sacudió la cabeza y miró en otra dirección-. Rupert tuvo que ponerte un tranquilizante para que pudieras dormir. Billy, Mark, Rupert y yo nos quedamos con tu padre hasta el siguiente día. John tenia que volver con su familia. Charlie no pudo dormir, por supuesto y Billy no quería dejarlo. Rupert y yo nos quedamos contigo. Yo me dormí primero y entre mi esposo y yo nos turnábamos para cuidarte. Te dio fiebre y Rupert te cuidó, pero seguías muy alterada, aunque no cómo cuando recién te encontraron. Aún decías no- esto no lo había mencionado antes-.. Tu madre llegaría por ti en algunos días y Charlie decidió que era poco prudente ocultarle lo ocurrido, más si de todos modos iba a ser imposible ocultárselo. Ella vino en cuanto supo y en cuanto estuviste en condiciones te llevó consigo.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Quería asimilar lo que me había dicho y también tenía que formular las preguntas que me pudieran dar más pistas que seguir.

-¿Esto causó tensión entre Reneé y Charlie?- pregunté.

-Me temo que sí- me dijo de forma algo renuente-. Pero no debes sentirte mal por eso, niña. No es culpa tuya.

Quise decirle "No, claro que no", para que no se sintiera disuadida de contarme más, pero no pude y sólo moví la cabeza negando.

-¿Dónde fue donde me encontraron?

-No estoy segura, el punto exacto- dijo y luego meditó un poco, seguramente había hecho la pregunta adecuada-, pero fue cerca de la casa. Fue demasiado cerca, que todos se preguntaban como es que no te vieron antes. Pudiste haber caminado hasta ahí una vez que ellos ya hubieran pasado, pero eso era poco probable- hizo una mueca al terminar la última frase-. Al día siguiente Billy y sus amigos hicieron un recorrido por toda el área, y dijeron no haber encontrado nada, pero...

-Pero... – le pedí que continuara.

-Bella, cariño. Seguramente ahora ya sabes porque Charlie se preocupa tanto y estoy segura que lo oculta – dijo y suspiró.

-Eso es algo sobre lo que he meditado. A pesar del tiempo que he pasado separada de mi padre me siento apegada a él – era cierto, especialmente ahora – y no quiero lastimarlo. Le prometo analizar lo que me diga, con detenimiento antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo que le dije era cierto y cumpliría esa resolución, pero sentía que necesitaba saber lo que había estado a punto de decirme.

- Ellos dijeron que no habían hallado nada extraño, pero sin que se dieran cuenta oí como hablaban algo sobre que hallaron restos de una fogata y otras cosas a cinco kilómetros de ahí, en una cueva al este. Quizá no era nada y no creo que hubieras estado a esa distancia, no es lógico. Tal vez pensaron que si había estado alguien ahí durante la noche podrían preguntarle si había visto algo.

- Probablemente.

- Es lo que se Bella. Te he contado esto porque es lo que se y de cierto modo así es mejor, de haber sabido mas hubiera visto obligada a decidir que contarte y que no- me recordó, debió notar que lo ultimo que dijo no era lo que yo esperaba-.

-Se lo agradezco y también agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi padre. Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselo a su esposo.

- Mi esposo lo hizo con gusto. Aunque antes de eso no habíamos tratado mucho a Charlie lo apreciábamos. Rupert decía que Charlie es de los que hablaban con las acciones y siempre lo respetó y admiró.

- En eso tiene razón- reconocí.

Hubiera querido preguntarle mas cosas, pero había dicho que me había contado todo lo que sabia, solo me quedaba intentar rescatar detalles dentro de lo que me había dicho. Buscando algo recordé de un pequeño punto que me habría parecido extraño en su relato.

-¿Tiene idea de porque Billy no quería que mi padre organizara una búsqueda mas grande? - pregunte con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna respuesta que me sirviera al menos para continuar.

-No, no tengo ninguna idea clara. Tal vez pensaba que la situación no era tan mala, había traído a sus amigos aun cuando Charlie solo había pedido la ayuda de el y pensaría que con ellos bastaría, no lo se. No quiero sonar prejuiciosa pero cuando llegaron se comportaron como si la situación fuera algo mas de lo que era, como si fuera algo que les correspondiera y no como si estuvieran ayudando a alguien. Quizás – dijo un poco titubeante - venían con la idea de organizar ellos la búsqueda, pero no puedo asegurar nada. No creo que Billy antepusiera su orgullo ante el bienestar tuyo o de Charlie.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- coincidí.

-Probablemente la actitud de encargarse de la situación de los amigos de Billy se debía a su interés sincero. No volví a verlos después de eso y no hubo tiempo de conversar, salieron de la casa en cuanto estuviste dentro. Debieron haber salido para asegurarse que no había nadie, que no había sido alguien. Por eso salieron el día siguiente también, estuvieron yendo toda la semana para preguntar por ti y se quedaban cerca. – concluyó.

Me daba la impresión de que la sra. Stevenson había sacado sus propias conclusiones pero no las decía porque creía que era lo mejor. Trataba de tomar nota mental de cuales eran los puntos en los que sentía se detenía, cuando su mirada cambiaba o cuando parecía reflexionar. Ella misma me saco de mis cavilaciones en ese momento y sus palabras me dirigieron oportunamente a otra pregunta.

-Billy se quedo con Charlie hasta el día en que tu madre te llevo y se mantuvo cerca después- comentó y de nuevo se interrumpió ella misma de nuevo.

Aunque fueron frecuentes las pausas que había hecho desde que inicio su relato la que hizo después de esta pregunta me hizo saber que me acercaba a otro punto importante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso para eso? ¿Cuánto tardé en recuperarme y que Reneé me llevara?

-Fueron seis días- dijo finalmente-. A los tres días te recuperaste lo suficiente físicamente y Reneé te quería llevar, pero no fue fácil. Durante los siguientes días estuviste demasiado ansiosa y asustada, casi no hablabas ni le prestabas atención a nadie y a veces te agitabas al grado de respirar con dificultad. Desistieron de intentar que contaras lo que había pasado porque empeorabas. Casi no comías y te inquietaba mucho lo que sucedía afuera. Al tercer día se dieron cuenta que la música te ayudaba. Te distraía un poco. Reneé acepto que me quedara contigo y con Charlie en las noches para que ella pudiera dormir. Al quinto día te habías tranquilizado lo suficiente, pero en la noches te levantabas buscando algo y te agitabas de nuevo. Fue duro para Reneé y para Charlie, ninguno durmió casi nada esos días.

-"Fue doloroso para tu padre. Cuando te fuiste Charlie intento concentrarse en el trabajo, pero a pesar de eso... llamaba todos los días para saber de ti. Charlie fue a verte meses después y dijo que ya habías vuelto a tu vida de antes y nosotros le creímos al ver que también retomaba su vida normal.

-Ahora va a ser difícil contenerme con el- dije y ella asintió.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien y estoy contenta de que verte de nuevo.

-A mi me da gusto conocerla. Bueno, de nuevo- ella se rió ligeramente y yo me sentí algo tonta. Esa mujer me había cuidado, se había preocupado por mi, por mis padres, y ahora me proporcionaba información valiosa sin que yo pudiera hacer algo mas significativo que darle las gracias. Agache la cabeza. En ese momento no se me ocurría que más preguntar, así que me recargué hasta atrás en el sillón y suspire e intente sonreírle.

-Espero poder ayudarte Bella. Mis puertas están abiertas- ambas entendimos que habíamos terminado con esta conversación.

-Espero visitarla de nuevo, aunque no me será muy fácil si no quiero que mi padre sospeche algo- aclare para que no pensara que no volvería a menos que lo necesitara.

-Aquí estaré. Pero pasemos a la cocina querida, tengo pay- dijo levantándose y guiñándome el ojo. Yo la seguí.

El pay estaba bueno o debía estarlo. Ella me dio algo para después. Camine 10 minutos de regreso hasta donde había dejado la camioneta para que no fuera vista cerca de la casa de la sra. Stevenson. Levantaba la vista lo suficiente para reconocer los puntos que me servían de referencia para identificar el camino de regreso. Estuve un buen rato sentada tomando te en la camioneta intentando asimilar la información que había obtenido esa mañana. Ya pasaba de medio día y yo tenia que volver a casa, preparar la cena y también lo que llevaría el día siguiente a casa de Billy. Tenia que seguir una rutina normal para que Charlie no sospechara nada ni se preocupara ahora que sabia que estaba al pendiente de mi mas de lo que había imaginado y para eso tenia que mantener buen animo, iba a ser esencial para tener libertad para continuar. Así que tendría que decidir los momentos en que me podía permitir concentrarme en esto y poder aparentar el resto del tiempo empezando ese mismo día. De día una vida normal y las preocupaciones para la noche. Primero tenia que encargarme de los deberes domésticos de ese día y luego me iría a mi cuarto con el pretexto de hacer tarea, la cual ya había hecho, a ocuparme de seguir pensando "el asunto". Me reincorpore en el asiento y prendi el motor y me gire bruscamente para atrás cuando vi por el retrovisor un volvo plateado, como el auto de Edward. No sabia si era su auto, pero me irrito el que hubiera venido a mi mente por el solo hecho de haber visto un auto del mismo modelo y eso hizo que me resistiera a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo, tenia otras cosas en que pensar y hoy era sábado, ¿no era suficiente que me lo topara por todos lados entre semana y que su presencia fuera la raíz de mi conflicto en la escuela como para ahora tuviera que temer encontrármelo fuera de ella los fines de semana? Estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquí está finalmente el capítulo 6.

**Betsy-Pop** :Prometo mejorar con eso de los guiones. Tuve problemas en mi casa para editar porque me cerraba la página. Estoy aprovechando una pausa en el trabajo, jaja.

**Citlally** : espero que sean más entendibles los dialogos

No me pude resistir a poner esa frase final. Decidí que poner este capitulo en dos partes, espero les guste.

Saludos y que se la pasen bien.


	7. Conversaciones parte 2

Lugares en el tiempo.

Capítulo 6. Conversaciones (segunda parte)

No tenia cabeza para pensar en recetas de modo que escogí unas sencillas, compre los ingredientes y me dirigí a casa. Puse música, la menos tranquila que encontré entre mis discos, lo suficientemente fuerte para no escucharme cantar mientras cocinaba. Mis manos estaban ocupadas y tenia que hacer lo mismo con mi mente. Funciono bien, sobre todo con las canciones con cuya letra sentía que podía desahogarme. Cuando termine de cocinar ya solo estaba cantando... o gritando, como se vea. Aun no llegaba Charlie y yo subi a mi cuarto donde continué con la música, pero solo oyéndola y saque una libreta que pudiera llevar conmigo a todas partes fácilmente. Estaba a punto de empezar a transcribir la conversación con la sra. Stevenson cuando Charlie llegó, más temprano de lo normal. Traté de aparentar que ese era un sábado más y en cuanto pude regresé a mi habitación.

Empecé a escribir todo lo que recordaba de lo dicho por la sra. Stevenson, incluso lo que yo había dicho, recordando donde se habían hecho pausas, las expresiones de su rostro y mis propias reacciones. Deje suficiente espacio para agregar cosas que recordara después. Charlie me interrumpió de nuevo para desearme buenas noches y tuve que ir a acostarme e intentar dormir. Pasada media hora de que Charlie se había ido a dormir me rendí. Me levante y me puse el suéter, guantes y el tercer par de calcetines que envolvieran mis pies, pues iba a tener que andar sin zapatos. Si de todos modos no iba a dormir aprovecharía el tiempo. Prendí la luz y saqué de nuevo el cuaderno. Cuando abrí el cuaderno una palabra captó mi atención y sin tener que ver más otras vinieron a mi mente. La palabra que había visto era _búsqueda_ y comprendí que tanto la sra. Stevenson habíamos cometido un error en nuestras deducciones. Yo había pensado igual que ella, yo sola y en las condiciones en que me habían encontrado no podía haber estado a 5 kilómetros de ahí y regresar, por lo menos no en ese tiempo. A menos que...

Los quileutes habían ido esa misma noche a buscar algo o alguien y el día a siguiente también, se habían tomado aquello como personal según la impresión que dieron a la sra. Stevenson, no querían que otros se involucraran y se habían mantenido cerca los días siguientes. Probablemente ellos sabían que esa noche había alguien ahí fuera y tenían las suficientes sospechas para pensar que podía haberme atacado y muy probablemente sabían quien era ese alguien. Ahora sabia por donde seguir. Billy y sus amigos y el lugar que habían mencionado. Lo primero seria mas difícil de averiguar pero para lo segundo sabia que podría hallar la forma de encontrarlo.

Teniendo esto empecé a anotar en una hoja palabras o frases claves incluyendo las que ya tenía en mente:

**cueva**- la que habían encontrado al día siguiente

**quileutes y "su" búsqueda**

**cerca de casa** - el lugar donde me hallaron

**´No´** - ¿por qué decía ´no´?

**música** – que me tranquilizaba

**agitación nocturna**

**afuera**, - estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba afuera, ¿podía algo estar pasando afuera?, ¿qué _pensaba_ yo que estaba pasando afuera?

**puerta sin forzar** – yo había abierto voluntariamente, al principio no debía tener miedo

**buscando al despertar** – esto precedía la agitación

**una fogata** – si los quileutes la habían mencionado debía ser algo relevante

**al este** – no sabía porque, simplemente me pareció que debía ponerla aquí

aaaaghhh.... Al terminar esto sentía que mi cerebro no trabajaba como debía, debía haber más que sólo eso, algo más. Fui a sentarme en el marco de la ventana, acurrucándome bien e ignorando la incomodidad, si aún fuera pequeña no tendría problema en sentarme ahí. Dejé el cuaderno entre mi pecho y mis piernas que abracé y recargué la barbilla en las rodillas. Mis ojos quedaron en dirección a mis casi helados pies que... helados pies, yo estaba helada "incluso para las circunstancias".

**helada**

No estaba segura de que eso tuviera un significado, pero era algo para agregar a la lista y de momento eso me bastaba. "Incluso para las circunstancias"- repetí en mi mente**.** Estaba helada incluso para andar fuera, de noche, en Forks y sin abrigar. ¿Qué tan frío se necesita estar para eso? Agregué la palabra a la lista y eché la cabeza para atrás intentando que mi mente me diera algo más, pero ya no salió nada. Suspiré y cambié de tema en mi mente. Tenía que cumplir mi promesa a la señora Stevenson sobre lo de pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar y no sólo por cumplir una promesa, sino porque era consciente más que antes de lo que pudiera significar.

Habían pasado once años pero esa noche y los siguientes días habían dejado una huella suficientemente marcada en Charlie y Reneé que los hacía seguir temiendo por mí. "A Charlie debió atormentarle el recuerdo de ti esa noche por mucho tiempo"- repetía para mi misma las palabras de la señora Stevenson sabiendo que tenía que sopesarlas. "En tus ojos había miedo y dolor"- recordé. Bien, aquello que había pasado, si lograba recordarlo, podría traer de nuevo el miedo y dolor, el ansia del que me había hablado y yo no podía garantizar lo contrario. Pero ahora aún sabiéndolo en parte no me provocaba sentía angustia, sino que temía el que podría provocar en mis padres. Aunque ahora sabía parcialmente lo que había sucedido no lo sentía como _mío_, en el sentido que no me traía las sensaciones desagradables que trae un recuerdo angustioso del que uno es plenamente consciente y por lo tanto capaz es de revivirlo. Reflexioné sobre esto durante un buen rato y al final decidí que estaba suficientemente segura por ese lado de modo que podría avanzar un poco más sin correr peligro.

Supe que había empezado a lloviznar por el suave golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana.

No podía preguntarle directamente sobre el lugar en que me habían encontrado a quienes lo sabían porque se lo dirían a Charlie y seguramente se negarían. Eso me dejaba la opción que seguramente la sra. Stevenson se había planteado desde el principio y por lo cual había titubeado en responder: la cueva a 5 kilómetros al este. Tenía que hallarla y ver si averiguaba algo. Después de once años tal vez no habría nada si es que había habido algo, pero era lo que tenía. Esperaría al menos unos días, por precaución y por la promesa que había hecho de esperar antes de hacer algo, si sucedía algún incidente no quería que la única persona que hasta ahora había sido mi fuente de información dejara de serlo. También tendría que pensar en alguien que me acompañara y que no tuviera contacto con Charlie. Esto lo empezaría el lunes después de la escuela. Iba a ser un domingo largo. Mire al reloj y pensé que al menos ya quedaban menos horas del domingo.

Me levanté y me asomé por la ventana al lado contrario al que había estado sentada. La sombra del árbol que había al lado de la casa hacía sombras en las paredes y en el techo del primer piso de la casa que sobresalía un poco, un metro aproximadamente. Me imaginé por un momento sentada ahí viendo una puesta de sol, aunque por el lugar en que estaba tendría que esperar un buen rato para eso. Las sombras que el árbol formaba eran curiosas y confusas, parecía como si algunos lugares estuvieran secos a pesar de la llovizna. Miré de nuevo el reloj y supe que era hora de volver a la cama, tenía que dormir al menos algo y dejar de imaginar inexistentes puestas de sol. Me metí en las cobijas y después de unos minutos me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté y me levante me sentí repuesta a pesar de haber dormido poco. Debía de haber pasado la primera impresión fuerte de lo que me había dicho la sra. Stevenson. Cuando llegamos a casa de Billy me hallé muy cómoda y lo disfruté. No recordaba a Rachel, pero ella si me recordaba y me hizo sonrojar comentando que recordaba como cantaba. Todos se rieron por mi expresión cuando me puse roja, abrí los ojos y me mordí el labio. Me recordé a mi misma el día anterior cantando. Si yo nunca en mi vida había cantado ante nadie. Rachel después explicó que lo hacía de niña cuando estaba sola. Rachel tenía el mismo encanto que su hermano, aunque para mi en la familia Black era Jacob el que se llevaba el primer lugar. Le llevé algunos dibujos que dijo le gustaron aunque le advertí que esos eran solo de práctica. Jacob y yo nos pudimos escapar un rato a su fuerte y la tarde se me pasó rápido. Rachel estaba en la universidad y pensé que así podría sacar el tema para preguntar a Jacob sobre los quileutes y ver si sabía algo.

-¿Fue Rachel también a la escuela en la reserva hasta antes de la universidad? – le pregunté a Jacob.

-Sí, hasta hace dos años que se fue a la universidad-respondió.

-¿Y todos los de la reserva tienen que ir a la escuela aquí?- pregunté de nuevo.

-Es lo habitual - dijo Jacob-. Queda más cerca, es más cómodo.

-Es que estaba pensando que si te hubieras quedado con la camioneta habrías podido ir al instituto conmigo, no te resultaría tan lejos- comenté-. ¿A Billy no le gusta que te alejes o es alguna regla de la tribu?

-No. Simplemente es más práctico, es lo habitual – repitió Jacob y luego hizo una mueca-. Aunque si fuera una regla de la tribu estoy seguro que la seguiría, a veces Billy resulta muy... anticuado.

-¿Con respecto a las cosas de la tribu?- pregunté viendo que lograba llevar la conversación iba hacia donde quería.

-Sí, él y sus amigos aún son muy celosos sobre esas cosas- dijo y se rió-. Una vez hasta hizo enojar a Charlie. Por alguna tonta superstición, alguna leyenda o algo así no quieren al Dr. Cullen y a su familia y Charlie respeta mucho al doctor.

¡No era posible! Ya aparecía en todas partes, hasta en las leyendas cuando trataba de averiguar algo que no tenia nada que ver con él aparecía su familia.

-Una leyenda, ¿ y en qué leyenda de su tribu pueden aparecer ellos? – dije al tiempo que reía quedamente para mostrar que no le daba tanta importancia al asunto.

-De seguro a Billy le encantaría contártelas – ¡No!, él no- pensé-. Las leyendas que se supone tienen...

-¡Jacob!, ¡Bella! – gritó alguien afuera, que después se acercó hasta aparecer en la puerta.

Debí haber empezado con el tema antes. Rachel venía para decirnos que ya había terminado el postre que estaba preparando y regresamos con ella. Fue hasta entonces que pensé en que tal vez Jacob era demasiado cercano a Billy y si era obvio que trataba de interrogarlo se lo pudiera comentar casualmente, no podía arriesgarme mucho con él.

Cuando regresamos a casa Charlie comentaba lo bien que había estado el día y yo lo dejaba explayarse. Arreglé mis cosas para el siguiente día y me acosté hecha bolita cubriéndome la cabeza con las cobijas tratando de quedarme dormida lo antes posible. Puesto que estaba más relajada que la noche anterior en la cual no había dormido mucho, pude conciliar el sueño sin tanto trabajo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero les haya gustado.

Por favor reviews, me sirven, también si tienen idea de lo que pasa, no sé como se lo "vea" quien lo está leyendo.

La semana pasada tenía dias libres en el trabajo pero fuí requerida por mi familia, casi no tuve tiempo, pero actualizaré esta semana, no les prometo el día.

Saludos.


	8. Aturdida

**Lugares en el Tiempo**

Capítulo 7. Aturdida

Tenía la esperanza de que si algo bueno iba a salir de todo este asunto es que me iba a mantener suficiente ocupada como para prestarle atención a Edward y sus constantes apariciones. En lugar de eso me encontraba preparando la comida, sin escuchar la música que había puesto hasta que finalmente la quité. Pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día.

Llegué a la escuela antes de lo necesario, como el primer día y lamenté hacerlo porque ahí estaba Edward Cullen recargado en su auto. Me observó cuando llegué en la camioneta y decidí no bajarme hasta que tuviera que entrar a clases. Con disgusto recordé que había creído ver su auto cerca de la casa de la sra. Stevenson. En el almuerzo trate de concentrarme en mi comida tratando de no ver hacia ningún otro lado. Sabía que era probable que me topara con los ojos de Edward y quería evitarlo. Pareció funcionar recibiendo ayuda de Mike. Platicamos todo el almuerzo y pude pasarlo sin levantar la vista para cerciorarme si quiera de que Edward estaba ahí, pero al levantarme recordé que tendría que verlo en la siguiente clase.

Cuando entre al salón nuestra mesa aún estaba sola y me senté. Mientras esperaba me puse a pensar en Mike, que tal vez él me podría acompañar a buscar la cueva. Me había contado que sus papás tenían una tienda donde vendían equipo de excursión, él podría ser un buen guía y no tenía trato con nadie cercano a mí. Esto de mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en Edward, ahora que tenía un objetivo en específico, prometía tener buenas probabilidades de dar resultado... hasta que él apareció. Hubiera logrado ignorarlo incluso mejor que de la forma habitual si no me hubiera concedido el honor de su atención. Desde que llegó me observaba con un interés que no trató de ocultar, pero siguió sin hablarme, aunque a veces parecía querer hacerlo. Su mirada no tenía la fría formalidad acostumbrada, aunque a ratos se tensaba. Terminó la clase y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Justamente ahora se le ocurría prestarme atención y yo era tan vulnerable que el simple hecho de mirarme diferente bastaba para mortificarme de nuevo, ni si quiera había tenido que dirigirme la palabra. Para mi fortuna me topé a Mike de camino a la siguiente clase.

-Mike, que bueno que te veo. Tenía pensado buscarte después de clase- le dije y él volteó para quedar totalmente de frente a mí.

-¿Y para que me necesitas, Bella?- preguntó amablemente.

-Bueno, quería... – invitarte? No, eso sonaría como si la que fuera a hacer el favor fuera yo y era lo contrario- pedirte un favor- me decidí a decir.

-Claro, si puedo ayudarte dímelo.

Mike podría tener sus defectos, pero siempre era amable y accesible.

-Quería pedirte que me acompañaras de excursión. Hay un lugar que quisiera encontrar y tu podrías ayudarme, creo- terminé con timidez.

-Claro, sólo dime que día para ver si estoy libre, ah, y también que lugar estás buscando para saber cuanto tiempo nos podría llevar-contestó.

-Pues es una cueva, a cinco kilómetros de mi casa, al este. Creo que fui ahí de niña y quisiera encontrarla- dije.

-No está lejos de tu casa, podríamos ir un día después de la escuela, podríamos ir en mi carro lo más cerca posible y de ahí caminar, pero si puedes averiguar más señas mejor, para saber más o menos las distancias y si tendremos suficiente luz para regresar.

-Bien- dije sonriéndole-. Averiguaré más cosas y mañana te digo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Mike-. Ahora tengo que irme a clases.

-Claro, no te detengo más. Nos vemos luego- me despedí.

-Hasta luego- dijo Mike y se fue.

Al terminar las clases me fui deprisa a la biblioteca en busca de mapas y cosas para orientarme en aquel lugar. Me había entusiasmado demasiado pronto. No hallé nada sobre alguna cueva por esa zona. Tal vez fuera demasiado pequeña como para que apareciera en un mapa y la vegetación podría ocultarla, no la veríamos aún teniéndola cerca y ni si quiera sabríamos si estábamos cerca de manera que yo pudiera volver después para hacer una búsqueda minuciosa. Recargué la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos. De cualquier forma iría y lo intentaría, si no hallaba nada al menos me sentiría con más confianza para volver sola conociendo mejor el camino. La biblioteca de la preparatoria no era la gran biblioteca, pero tenía lo necesario y me di cuenta que estaba muy bien abastecida sobre información del lugar. Pensé que bien podrían tener información sobre las leyendas quileutes de las que había hablado Jacob y no sería necesario preguntarle. Me incorporé rápidamente y al levantarme me di cuenta que tarareaba de forma casi imperceptible algo para mi misma, porque dejé de hacerlo. Vi una mesa que al estar sentada quedaba fuera mi vista periférica, desde la que Edward me observaba sin intentar disimular. Tenía una expresión tan tranquila que me recordó la primera vez que lo vi y mi respuesta refleja, como si le devolviera la sonrisa a alguien, fue serenarme. Yo obtuve una respuesta también: suspiró. Miré hacia otro lado y después recogí lo que tenía en la mesa, fui a que me sacaran copias de lo que necesitaba y después fui a buscar libros sobre los quileutes y sus leyendas. Por supuesto tenía pensado sentarme en otra parte, donde Edward no pudiera verme. Para mi suerte descubrí en los índices que sí contaban con libros que podían servirme y fui a buscarlos. Estaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca localizando cuando la voz de alguien que no había escuchado acercarse me habló desde atrás.

-Hola Bella.

Mientras giraba el pulso se me aceleró, y lo vi ahí, frente a mí. No contesté, aun presa de la sorpresa, que no era tanta por no saber que había alguien detrás de mi, sino porquien era ese alguien. Supe quien era desde que lo escuché porque reconocí su voz y era totalmente inesperado que fuera _él_ quien me hablara. Nunca me había dirigido la palabra voluntariamente, sin que hubiera nada que lo forzada a hacerlo. Y ahora estaba frente a mí, saludándome sin que si quiera la cortesía lo justificara, porque no nos habíamos encontrado casualmente, sino que _él_ había recorrido paso por paso todo el espacio hasta donde yo estaba. Su forma de hablar era diferente, era suave, casi dulce, no era el frío tono que utilizaba normalmente cuando tenía que dirigirse a mí. Al no recibir más respuesta que mi boca medio abierta habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué estas buscado, Bella? – preguntó con un tono de voz que no pude reconocer.

Esta vez ya no había solo sorpresa porque me estuviera preguntando algo, sino también desconcierto porque su pregunta parecía ir más allá de su significado denotativo. Había interés en su pregunta, pero no parecía hablar por simple curiosidad. Su tono voz dejaba ver que sabía de que hablaba y quisiera confirmarlo; que hablábamos de lo mismo y comprobar mi grado de conocimiento en el asunto. Esto era suficiente para intrigarme, pero además había en su voz preocupación, una preocupación real y eso era suficiente para dejarme sin saber que responder. Yo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sin fuerza en las palabras.

-Estudiando- dijo simplemente por responder-. No me has contestado- su voz ahora era firme aunque siguiera siendo tranquila.

-Buscaba mapas de Forks- le respondí y él inclinó la cabeza, como si me dijera que no lo convencía-. Me pierdo fácilmente y aún no me sé mover bien aquí- era verdad.

-¿Buscabas algo más? – preguntó de nuevo con ese interés que había mostrado antes y que yo no entendía. En todo caso, ¿porqué tenía que responderle si no sabía cual era su interés? Además no quería que nadie supiera lo que en verdad estaba buscando.

-Buscaba fotos, a veces dibujo y prometí hacerle un dibujo a un amigo. Quería fotos de un lugar.

-¿De qué lugar? – ahora en un tono normal para la pregunta que hacía.

¿Qué le importaba y por qué me estaba interrogando? Teníamos tres semanas sentándonos juntos y nunca había mostrado el menos interés. No podía sentirse con derecho a que yo satisficiera su repentina curiosidad.

-De un lugar- dije con un tono amable para no parecer grosera ni ofendida-. Eso no tiene por que preocuparte.

-No- dijo frunciendo el seño y no supe si ese extraño "no" coincidía con lo que yo decía o lo negaba. Luego murmuró algo para el mismo sin que yo pudiera oír porque sólo vi sus labios moverse.

Me giré para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y esperaba que él se fuera aunque inexplicablemente eso me pusiera triste. No oí que se moviera así que, para encararlo de nuevo respiré hondo, sin que me oyera, cerré con fuerza los ojos y los abrí. Seguía ahí.

-Si me dices que lugar estás buscando puedo ayudarte - dijo ahora de nuevo con su suave voz, el mismo tono casi dulce de su saludo e incluso me sonrió.

Por si fuera poco. No le respondí pero se desvaneció la molestia que había pensado utilizar para decirle algo que lograra hacer que se fuera, a pesar de que una parte de mí no lo quería. Me tomó unos segundos reunir la voluntad suficiente para irme de ahí.

-No. Gracias. No es necesario. No me urge tanto. Adiós- dije intentando parecer tranquila y me fui de ahí caminando a prisa para que no se animara a seguirme.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y salí de la biblioteca. Salí en mi camioneta y me estacioné a poca distancia de la escuela, donde no fuera visible y esperé a ver que él se fuera para poder regresar por los libros que no me dejó encontrar. Cuando lo vi pasar en su volvo miré las placas y las memoricé mentalmente por no sé que impulso. Volví a la biblioteca y busqué los libros, pero no estaban. Me reí de mí misma porque todo había sido por nada. Fui a preguntar cuando los iban a devolver y me dijeron que hasta el próximo lunes porque los acababan de sacar. Pregunté quien se los había llevado porque me urgían para una tarea y tal vez podría encontrar a quien los tenía. Necesitaba confirmar lo que sospechaba y lo hice. Se los había llevado Edward. Salí de ahí riéndome bajo para ocultar mi enojo.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba haciendo la cena para Charlie aunque fuera muy temprano para eso. Cociné en silencio sumergida en mis pensamientos. Había algo que me perturbaba con lo que había pasado. Edward se había comportado de una forma extraña, no por lo que había hecho o preguntado sino por como lo había hecho. Aún así, comprendí que lo que en realidad me enfadaba, lo que me hacía tan difícil estar en su presencia y su rechazo hacia mí no era simplemente eso. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro no me importaría tanto. Me imaginé hablando con él como con Mike, si era posible la comparación, desde el primer día y entendí que eso es lo que hubiera deseado, acercarme a él. Ese chico de ojos dorados me intrigaba más allá de las razones que ahora tenía. Su rechazo me afectaba tanto porque me dolía y ese dolor era absurdo, pero ahí estaba. Su presencia tenía una influencia en mí sin importar que se comportara de forma amable o ruda; me hubiera intrigado de cualquier manera. Prueba era que esa misma tarde, en la biblioteca, no deseaba que se fuera, me gustaba que estuviera ahí, hablándome, viéndome.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Edward me ... atraía? No. Me intrigaba. No quería ponerle otra palabra y tampoco podía decir que me gustaba; no era la definición correcta. Sólo a mi me pasaría eso. Tan ingenua que me vendría fijando en alguien que no sólo era una imposibilidad para mi, sino que a las claras no le agradaba ni le interesaba... o tal vez sí?

¿Y si se había dado cuenta? ¿Entonces lo de esta tarde era un juego para él? Su expresión era demasiado sincera para ser actuada. Suficiente. Punto.

Me concentré en lo que hacía en la cocina. Tenía que entretener con algo para impedirme delirar. Lo estresante es que cuando había logrado hallar una forma para que mi mente lo evitara él encontraba la forma de frustrar mis planes. Por ahora debía centrarme en otras cosas y eso me llevó a tomar una resolución. Tenía que hacer uso de los recursos que tuviera, aunque fueran poco lógicos, y este pueblo debía ser muy pequeño como para que el pasado de una persona no se relacionara o fuera conocido por el de otra, de modo que no me costó mucho contemplar la posibilidad de que Edward estaba al tanto de lo que yo trataba de averiguar. Si lo corroboraba entonces tenía otra alternativa para conseguir saber más. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Eso me proporcionó alivio no sólo por la opción que tendría ahora, sino porque justificaba su rechazo hacia mí.

Cuando terminé la cena me fui a hacer tarea en lo que llegaba Charlie. Después de eso intenté dibujar, pero me la pasé haciendo líneas y más líneas y formas geométricas. Charlie llegó y cenamos juntos. Me habló sobre su día y yo le hacía preguntas que mantuvieran la plática concentrada en él. Lo acompañé en silencio a ver la televisión y cuando sentí que tenía sueño recogí mis cosas, él vio las hojas con líneas y dijo que guardaba algunos dibujos míos que había hecho de niña, que me los mostraría después. Cuando subí me llevé la mochila, saqué el cuaderno que siempre traía conmigo y agregué una palabra más en la lista: Edward.

Acostada en la cama me puse a pensar sobre como podría confirmar si Edward sabía algo, después me quedé mirando por la ventana. El sonido de la lluvia se había convertido en algo habitual con lo cual dormirse, ahora incluso me arrullaba. De nuevo una lluvia ligera que veía por la ventana y antes de que me venciera el sueño fui a asomarme por ella para ver la noche. No había tanta luz como en una ciudad grande y ni había tanto ruido. A lo lejos la oscuridad se tragaba todas las formas que uno pudiera ver. La noche de aquí me gustaba más que la de otros lugares, era oscura, densa y ligera a la vez y tenía un sonido armonioso. De noche Forks se convertía en una isla en la que podría inventar un mundo. Por la ventana sólo vi la oscuridad de esa noche, la lluvia contra la ventana y las extrañas sombras que el árbol de Charlie hacía aparecer, como si la lluvia no mojara ciertos lugares.

Al día siguiente, cuando vi a Mike, le dije que llevaba unos mapas que los viera y pudiera decidir que día iríamos. No tuvimos mucho tiempo porque el maestro llegó y Mike dijo que lo veríamos durante el almuerzo, después de comer. Acepté, pero le pedí que saliéramos de la cafetería y que fuéramos a algún otro lugar y él estuvo de acuerdo. Ese día llegué a la cafetería antes que la mayoría, tomé mi comida y me dirigí a mi mesa en espera de Mike. Pude ver como entraban los Cullen. Todos, excepto Edward voltearon a verme cuando entraron y luego se dirigieron a su mesa, fue ahí cuando Edward volteó a donde yo estaba y después Alice, su hermana, hizo lo mismo, luego lo miró a él. Mike llegó y se sentó conmigo. Pude ver que Edward lo miraba y después se volteaba con Alice con cara de disgusto. Me giré hacia Mike y estuvimos hablando hasta que terminamos para salir en seguida. Antes de eso Jessica reclamó mi atención.

-Bella, Edward te está viendo- dijo en voz baja solo para mí.

-Ah..., ¿si?- dije intentando dar la apariencia de que no me importaba. Varias veces me había topado con su mirada, pero nunca nadie se había dado cuenta que me observaba, hasta ese momento y aunque quería levantar la vista para verlo preferí no hacerlo. Podía imaginar que me veía igual que ayer en la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de volverme de nuevo con Mike cuando Jessica me detuvo jalándome un poquito la manga.

-¡Pero es que Edward Cullen te está mirando! – insistió Jessica

-Entonces no necesito que me pongas más nerviosa – rezongué con sarcásmo.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia él. Me alegró salir de ahí con Mike. Estaba cayendo nieve y me pareció estupendo a pesar del frío hasta que me di cuenta de lo resbaladizo que podía hacer el camino. Fuimos al salón de mi siguiente clase y ahí le di los mapas. Desgraciadamente no le pude dar ninguna seña en concreto y le dije que sería suficiente con un reconocimiento del lugar. Quedamos que iríamos el día siguiente inmediatamente después de clases, para tener tiempo. Mike estaba encantado y antes de levantarse para salir puse su mano sobre la mía, que descansaba sobre la mesa de laboratorio y la apretó suavemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta; por donde entraba Edward. Estaba serio y miró a Mike de reojo apretando la mandíbula. Se sentó a mi lado como siempre, miró unos segundos por la ventana y después de volvió hacia mí con el rostro amable, controlado. Me observó de la misma manera que el día anterior y luego inclinando un poco la cabeza me saludó.

-Hola, Bella. Espero que te encuentres bien hoy- sus ojos seguían muy atentos en espera de mi respuesta y su voz suave de nuevo.

-Hola- respondí en voz baja. No sabía porque ahora me estaba hablando, pero tenía que aprovecharlo, entablar conversación si era posible-. Me encuentro bien. Gracias. Espero que tú también lo estés.

Era un poco formal esa manera de responder, pero él sonrió y no dijo nada más. Se quedó con la cabeza dirigida al frente, porque el profesor acababa de entrar, pero sus ojos continuaron sobre mí toda la clase. Al terminar iba a despedirme de él, pero se me adelantó.

-¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca otra vez hoy?- preguntó.

-No. Hoy no.

-Mañana podríamos almorzar juntos- sugirió, eso me tomó por sorpresa y al ver mi duda continuó-. Si así lo deseas- y me obsequió una sonrisa casi tímida.

Edward no era la persona a la que imaginara siendo tímido. La mayoría no se imaginaría a alguien con esa apariencia siendo tímido, pero la razón por la que yo no lo imaginaba no tenía que ver con eso, aunque podría contribuir, sino porque parecía muy seguro y tener el control de la situación. Incluso los maestros le guardaban respeto y lograba mantener a distancia a quien quisiera. Yo misma sentía eso. Tenía la sensación de que si yo quería acercarme o alejarme de él tendría que luchar en serio para lograrlo si él quería lo contrario. Por eso me sorprendió su timidez al final de su petición y me resultó encantador. Cualquier otro me habría visto como si me estuviera haciendo un favor y no al revés. Yo asentí.

-Bien – dijo ampliando su sonrisa-. Entonces reservaré una mesa para nosotros.

-Claro. ¿Sólo nosotros dos?

Recordé al resto de sus hermanos hasta que dijo que reservaría la mesa _para nosotros_.

-¿Deseas invitar a alguien más?- inquirió.

-No, no- respondí rápidamente. Solo seríamos nosotros dos. Eso era bueno.

-Mañana tampoco irás a la biblioteca, ¿o si?

-No. Tengo planes.

-¿Con Mike?- preguntó sin dejar que le contestara-. Lo vi salir de aquí ¿A dónde van?

-A dar una caminata. Como dije ayer, me pierdo fácilmente- iba a decir que a Charlie no le gustaba que anduviera sola en lugares que no conocía, pero decidí que era mejor no mencionarlo.

Estando al tanto de que Edward me seguía me daba cuenta que sus preguntas eran sólo para guiarme al tema, pero supuse que él ya sabía las respuestas.

-¿Y a dónde vas? Yo podría acompañarte.

Fue difícil contestar a eso. Quería mantener el contacto con él, ahora que me lo permitía, pero no comprendía sus motivos para querer acompañarme y parecía sugerirme que lo invitara a él como mi acompañante para el siguiente día en vez de a Mike. Eso no habría sido justo para Mike, y aún sin eso, me ponía nerviosa imaginarme yendo con Edward.

-Ya se lo pedí a Mike y no quisiera... mmm- tranquila, pensaba mientras respiraba-. Podría ser otro día. ¿Cuándo ...?

-Estoy a tu disposición, Bella. Tu decide el día y yo voy- contestó- a donde quieras. Sólo necesitas decirlo. Iré contigo a donde sea y te cuidaré.

Ay, ¿qué tenía este... chico? Hace unos segundos mostraba timidez y ahora me ponía nerviosa y me aturdía. Miré hacia abajo mientras pensaba que Edward habría logrado provocar el mismo efecto con su última frase sin importar su apariencia y eso me alegró y me asustó al mismo tiempo.

Antes había tratado de negar que era su apariencia me atraía y que era lo que me hacía estar al tanto de él. Ahora quizás sería un alivio, porque significaría que no sería tan peligroso.

-Yo... – sacudí la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del suelo-. Claro, yo te diré que día podríamos... caminar- no me atreví a decir _salir_. Mi corazón latía demasiado de prisa, pero mi respiración estaba bajo control.

-Tal vez mañana hayas decidido algo y...

-Sí- lo interrumpí hablando con rapidez, no quería ponerme más nerviosa y arruinar todo-. Tal vez. Ahora tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Nos vemos.

Salí a toda prisa y de camino a mi siguiente clase vi a Mike que me sonreía a lo lejos, también de camino. Sentía el impulso de voltear para ver si Edward me seguía o me veía, pero me resistí. Aminoré la marcha porque sentí la nieve resbaladiza bajo mis pies y caminé pegada a la pared de los edificios. Algunos chicos estaban jugando a aventarse bolas de nieve y yo traté de pasar lo más rápido que pude por la zona de peligro. Aquellos muchachos no mostraban intención de dirigirse a la siguiente clase y al ser sólo hombres se estaban lanzando la nieve con mucha fuerza. Pero supongo que todos corrieron a clases y lo supongo porque no pude verlo. Algo frío me golpeó la cabeza e hizo que me golpeara la cabeza contra el muro, eso me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás. Eso fue lo último que supe.

Empecé escuché dos voces y me di cuenta que estaba acostada. Al reconocer una de esas voces decidí continuar como estaba. No se darían cuenta porque aún no daba señas de estar despierta, en realidad no me sentía despierta aún, no sentía nada pero oía las voces.

-Sí, fue un golpe fuerte, pero no está lastimada. La enfermera está llamando al doctor- dijo la voz de Edward, cerca de mí.

-Sí- volvió a decir Edward sin que nadie hubiera dicho nada. Tal vez estaría hablando por teléfono.

-Por favor Alice. Confío en ti- continuó.

-Lo entiendo Alice- dijo la voz de Edward- no pudiste haberlo previsto. Fueron esos niños tontos.

Se oyó ruido proveniente de la otra habitación y fue cuando escuché la otra voz por primera vez, cerca, muy baja. Era una voz de mujer, melodiosa y brillante. Alice estaba aquí, no era ningún teléfono.

-Vine tan pronto como pude. En cuanto vi que vendrías con ella aquí.

-Gracias- dijo Edward casi susurrando.

-La vigilaré con más atención- prometió ella.

-No debería ser necesario – dijo Edward poniendo fuerza en lo que decía, pero todavía muy bajo. Me pregunté porque susurraban o tal era yo la que lo oía así.

-Lo haré si me lo pides. No porque sea necesario- dijo la voz de mujer, ahora con ternura.

Edward respondió sólo con un suspiro.

-Regresaré antes de que sospechen algo- dijo Alice.

-¿Y tú, lo consideras peligroso? – preguntó Edward.

-A veces arriesgarse vale la pena y eso ya lo sabes.

Se oyó el sonido suave de un beso y luego nada, hasta que Edward habló de nuevo, ahora más cerca que antes.

-Siempre lo hago mal, ¿verdad pequeña? Hace once años y ahora de nuevo. Ya no importa lo demás, te cuidaré.

Suspiró y sentí su aliento, frío, rozar detrás de mi oreja. No pude evitar estremecerme y dejé de sentirlo cerca, ahora que podía sentir donde estaba él. Ya no diría nada más ahora que sabía que podía despertar, así que no tenía caso que yo siguiera sin intentar moverme. Mi primer impulso fue mover la cabeza, antes de intentar abrir los ojos y me dolió, la sentí pesada y dejé de intentarlo, no pude ni levantarla un poco.

-Es mejor que no te muevas- sugirió Edward. Ya no lo escuchaba tan cerca.

Fruncí el seño por el dolor e intenté empezar por sentir mi cuerpo. Lo único que me dolía era la cabeza y el cuello. Abrí los ojos y la luz me molestó, pero una sombra la tapó. Giré la cabeza a un lado y fue suficiente para provocarme dolor de nuevo y se me escapó un quedo gemido.

-No trates de moverte, por favor- ahora pedía, preocupado.

Intenté hablar, pero no me salían las palabras como quería.

-¿Qué... qué...

Te golpeaste la cabeza- contestó Edward sin dejarme terminar la pregunta, yo no sabía ni que iba a preguntar-. Unos niños inconscientes te golpearon con una bola de nieve, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza.

-Ah.- Fue toda mi respuesta.

Me tapé los ojos con una mano y después de unos segundos me sentí capaz de hablar con normalidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- sería lo normal preguntar y giré la cabeza de nuevo. De nuevo me provoco dolor, ahora acompañado de vértigo y mi expresión me delató.

-Por favor, no te muevas- pidió de nuevo en el mismo tono en que antes lo había hecho.

-¿Edward? – pregunté mientras enfocaba los ojos. Sentía la necesidad de ver su expresión.

-Sí. Aquí estoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intento cuidarte. ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó con tono normal después de respirar profundamente. Entró alguien.

-La cabeza, la siento pesada.

-No te muevas, cariño- dijo ahora la mujer que había entrado-. Ya vienen en camino, por lo pronto mantente quieta.

Debía ser la enfermera. Preferí no voltear para confirmarlo, pero tampoco alcanzaba a ver a Edward ahora, se había retirado.

-¿Quiénes vienen? – le pregunté a la enfermera. Se suponía que no había escuchado que llamaba a alguien.

-Una ambulancia- contestó la enfermera que se me acercó.

Ya lograba ver bien y no le pregunté nada, quería ver a Edward. Ella me revisó la vista y checó mis signos.

-Sigues igual. Creo que no fue nada grave, pero es mejor asegurarse. Llamé a tu padre también.

-¿Qué? No era necesario.

-Sí lo era, cariño. Ahora no te muevas- salió de nuevo.

Apenas iba a mover la cabeza, a pesar de las advertencias, para tratar de localizar a Edward cuando me habló.

-Tranquila y sin moverte. No me voy - debió adivinar lo que intentaba.

-Gracias.

Con su mano enguantada tomó la mía y nos quedamos en silencio. Traté de reconstruir lo que les había escuchado decir a él y a Alice; pues recordaba haberlo escuchado como un sueño, en el que podría haber escuchado cualquier extravagancia sin que me pareciera extraño. Ahora tenía nuevas dudas, pero me habían aclarado algunas cosas: Edward me seguía, Alice me vigilaba sin que yo la hubiera notado nunca, y sobre todo "hace once años y ahora de nuevo".

Llegó la ambulancia me permitieron moverme un poco. Para entonces ya era capaz de moverme un poco. Charlie llegó cuando yo ya estaba dentro.

Edward se mantenía cerca y antes de separarse de mí me dijo al oído: "Te veré allá. Estaré cerca." Y así fue. Charlie estaba demasiado preocupado que no reparó en la presencia de Edward por ahí, era mejor así, pero yo si lo hice. Edward mostraba de nuevo un rostro controlado y pensativo. Lo miré hablar con un doctor, el cual supuse era su padre, tenía los mismos rasgos característicos de su familia aunque era demasiado joven. A estas alturas eso no me sorprendió.

Finalmente me dieron de alta y Edward aprovechó una ausencia de mi padre para acercarse.

-Estaré cerca- dijo y se fue de nuevo. No me dejó decir ni contestar nada.

-Espera - pedí antes de que se alejara, pero no hizo caso.

Salió sin voltear. Si no tenía oportunidad de hablar con él prefería estar sola en casa. Ya quería salir del hospital al que tendría que regresar si me sentía mal, por lo que mi intención era sentirme muy bien.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola de nuevo.

Lo sé, capítulo largo. Diganme que les parece, me parecieron muchas cosas en un sólo capítulo, pero ha sido el más largo, así que diganme que les pareció. Es con el que he batallado más, ya tengo el resto en mente, pero tengo que darles forma.

Trabajo en el siguiente.

Saludos


	9. Cosas Escasas

Finalmente actualizo, disculpen la demora, tuve que acomodar y revisarlo mucho.

___________________________________________________________________

Lugares en el tiempo.

Capitulo 9. Cosas escasas

Charlie se quedó conmigo, apenas y me dejaba ir al baño. Vio conmigo una película, me estuvo llevando cosas para comer toda la tarde y preguntándome como me sentía cada que cambiaba de posición, me acomodaba las almohadas y las cobijas. Si hubiera sido mi hermano probablemente lo hubiera corrido de mi cuarto y aventado la almohada. No conocía este lado tan... maternal de Charlie.

Conseguí que me dejara sola diciéndole que estaba cansada de ver la tele y que prefería leer. Me pasó mi libro de Persuasión que había tenido olvidado por una semana y se le salieron algunas hojas. El empaste no era bueno, pero era la única edición que cabía en la bolsa que me había regalado Liset, mi cuñada, y que por lo tanto sacaba frecuentemente a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Yo amaba mi mochila.

- ¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó haciéndole un gesto al libro.

- Ah, es sobre una mujer que encuentra el amor cuando cree que ya es muy tarde- resumí, porque no habría sido amable extenderme en comentar que era sobre la integridad y persistencia del amor entre dos personas que los lleva a una segunda oportunidad de ser felices. Sabía que cuando Charlie y Reneé se divorciaron nunca volvieron a ser los mismos, pero al menos Reneé había encontrado la felicidad en sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes para recibir visitas?

- Bien. Ya se me está pasando el dolor, sólo me quedan suaves punzadas en la cabeza, como con cualquier otro dolor.

- ¿No te va a doler más si lees? Vas enfocar la vista.

- No papá, me ayudará a distraerme del dolor- le aseguré.

- Bueno. Voy a estar abajo. Háblame si necesitas algo- dijo y salió de mi habitación.

Leía el libro, pero conforme pasaba las páginas una misma palabra seguía resonando en mi cabeza, sobre todas las demás, las que leía y las que recordaba: pequeña. ¿Porqué me había llamado así? Ni siquiera Charlie me llamaba así. Por mucho que quisiera resolver aquello mis movimientos posibles eran limitados y tenía que ser paciente. La sra. Stevenson era la única persona que sabía algo y que estaba dispuesta a decírmelo, pero ya me había contado todo lo que sabía. Eso hacía ahora que Edward fuera la única persona con quien tenía posibilidades de lograr algo ahora que me dirigía la palabra, pero no podía empezar a interrogarlo, sobre todo porque era obvio que a él tampoco le agradaba tocar el tema. Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía parecía sincero en su preocupación por mí. Su conversación con Alice lo respaldaba. La mejor alternativa que tenía era la paciencia. Tenía que ganarme su confianza y parecer normal. Me reí ante esa idea. .Parecer normal

Escuché dos pares de pies subiendo las escaleras y recordé que hacía unos minutos había oído un coche pararse frente a la casa y la puerta abrirse, pero no podía asomarme porque si Charlie me veía correría de nuevo a mi habitación.

- Te pegaste duro. Ya te ríes sola- dijo Jacob al entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Jacob! No la molestes - lo regañó Rachel que ya tenía detrás de él- Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

- Hola Rachel- le devolví el saludo – Sólo tengo ligero dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Solo eso? – luego se dirigió a su hermana - Entonces, lo de las risas es normal- Rachel lo miró con reproche, pero no dijo nada cuando vio que yo me reía y le aventaba una almohada a Jacob que fue bueno conmigo y dejó que la almohada le pegara en el hombro antes de tomarla.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. Después de un rato Rachel bajó porque se había ofrecido a hacer la cena. Jacob vio el deshojado libro que tenía al lado.

- Bueno, ya sé que regalarte- dijo.

- Tengo más. Están allá – señalé el armario-. Abrelo.

Terminamos en el piso con mis películas y libros alrededor. Jacob me preguntó por cada película y cada libro, de que se trataba y porque me gustaba.

- Y este- señaló el de Persuasión-. Debe ser tu favorito.

- Sí me gusta. Está entre mis favoritos, pero está así porque la encuadernación no es muy buena.

- ¿Y de qué trata?

- De lo fuerte y constante que pueden ser el amor y la bondad en una persona.- Jacob se me quedò viendo- Tal vez te parecería cursi- dije terminando con una mueca.

- No creo que esas cosas sean cursi, solo escasas- respondió Jacob un poco enfadado. Lo entendí.

- No quise decir eso Jacob. Lo siento- le extendí la mano y se hizo a un lado para que le pudiera alcanzar la cabeza-. Es que algunas personas, las que los han leído, consideran ese tipo de libros novelas rosa e irreales y a las que nos gustan no ven... bueno.

- Yo no pensaría así de ti – me aseguró.

- ¿Me perdonas? – le pregunté.

- Si lo dices en serio – dijo.

- Es en serio.

- Claro que sí- dijo y luego se rió bajo-. Empiezo a sentirme como gato. Voy a empezar a ronronear.

Yo también me reí. No había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza. Se escucharon pasos y corrí a la cama. Entro Charlie y vió el regadero.

- Otra visita, Bella- anunció Charlie-. Son el chico Newton y Angela Weber Voy a decirles que suban.

- Claro papá. Gracias.

Jacob empezó a guardar rápidamente todo y se reía por mi retirada al oír a Charlie subir. Entraron Angela y Mike, me saludaron y preguntaron como me sentía.

- Nos enteramos hasta el final de las clases. Jessica nos dijo que resbalaste y te golpeaste con una parte de la tubería que sobresalía del muro – explicó Angela. ¿Cómo se habría enterado Jess?

- Supongo que se cancela lo de mañana – dijo Mike. Angela, que se había sentado en la cama, y Jacob, que estaba a mi lado en el suelo, me miraron suspicazmente por ´ lo de mañana ´. Eso tendría que cancelarlo, ahora que sabía con certeza Edward me vigilaba, no sería buena idea.

- Sí – respondí-. Dudo que Charlie me deje salir. Espero que me deje ir a clases.

- Si tu padre no quiere que manejes yo puedo recogerte- se ofreció Mike.

- No creo que sea necesario. Estoy aquí encerrada solo por su exageración- aclaré, no quería que ninguno de las otras dos personas presentes hicieran más suposiciones de las que ya podrían estar haciendo-. Pero mañana no le permitiré que me impida conducir. Además del ligero dolor de cabeza me siento bien.

- Eso es cierto – me apoyó Jacob-. Deberían haberla visto saltar a la cama cuando se oyó que venia Charlie.

Todos nos reímos y yo esperaba que Jacob no mencionara nada sobre lo de reírme sola. Se despidieron antes de la cena y los Black poco después de que termináramos. Charlie me sugirió subir inmediatamente, pero yo insistí en ayudarle a recoger la mesa, quería mostrarle que estaba bien y no había porque preocuparse. Percibí el sonido pesado de mis pies al subir por la escalera cuando iba a la mitad. Las visitas de ese día me habían cansado aunque no había hecho nada, en realidad lo que me había puesto así no fueron las visitas no esperadas, sino la si esperada. " Estaré cerca". Yo no lo veía. Miré el reloj sobre mi buró cuando entré y lo volteé.

Saqué mi ropa para dormir y me dirigí al baño despuès de colgar con Jess que me habìa hablado. El agua caliente me ayudó, me sentí muy bien bajo la sensación envolvente y el murmullo. Salí y Charlie me llamó. Había dicho algo, pero no lo había escuchado bien por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarla.

- Voy, papá- dije.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y arrojé las cosas a la cama desde ahí, luego, aún con la toalla enrollada sobre la cabeza bajé deprisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

Charlie se giró hacia mí y se quedó con la boca a medio abrir para empezar a hablar cuando me vió, me recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. No era la primera vez que me veía en esas fachas, pero se sonrió cuando su vista llegó a mi cabeza.

- Vienen a verte, Bella- dijo Charlie señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala.

Yo volteé y los vi. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón, pero Edward estaba de pie junto a ella. Ay, no. ¿Porqué no los había oído llegar? Quería esconderme.

- Hola, Bella - saludó Alice, como si me conociera-. Lamentamos no haber podido venir antes. Tuvimos complicaciones.

- No hay problema- contesté-. Hola

- Bueno, hija, me voy arriba. Voy a tomar un baño- luego se dirigió a ellos-. Con su permiso muchachos. Se quedan en su casa- Ellos asintieron.

- Gracias jefe Swan – dijo Alice. Edward no había hablado.

Ambos se me quedaron viendo y yo no me movía. Ni si quiera traía zapatos, solo calcetines. Ya que. Me giré un poco para quitarme la toalla de la cabeza y el cabello mojado me calló sobre los hombros y la espalda. Dejé la toalla sobre el pasamanos de la escalera.

- Gracias por venir – dije y me acerqué lentamente a donde ellos estaban, hacia el otro sillón. Edward seguía de pie.

- ¿No quieres sentarte?- pregunté al tiempo que yo lo hacía y después de eso él me imitó.

Encogí los pies y los acerqué al borde del sillón tratando de ocultarlos. Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Su expresión había cambiado en cuanto Charlie subió, se intensificó.

- Buenas noches, Bella- saludó por fin Edward, lucía incómodo.

- Buenas noches.

- Bella, ella es Alice, mi hermana- dijo girando el hombro hacia ella y luego continuó inclinando la cabeza hacia mí-. Alice, ella es Bella. – Hizo una pausa- Lamento presentarnos tan tarde y de improviso, como dice Alice, no nos fue posible venir antes, pero aquí estamos. Estaré cerca- sonrió al recordarme sus propias palabras. Sentí que me ruboricé porque había estado pensando es precisas palabras antes de que ellos llegaron.

- No, no. Está bien.

- Queríamos saber como seguías- dijo Alice-. Me contó Edward que te golpeaste muy fuerte. Te ves bien – Edward sonrió - Por suerte él estaba cerca.

- Sí...mmm... – miré a Edward- ¿Tu me llevaste? Ni si quiera te di las gracias. Gracias Edward. Alice tiene razón, tuve suerte de que estuvieras ahí.

- Un placer.

- Por supuesto que sí- sonrió Alice-. A Edward le gusta...

- ¡Alice! – interrumpió autoritariamente Edward, debería darme clases de eso. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Está bien. No diré cosas buenas de ti- luego se dirigió a mí-. Como puedes ver, es muy gruñón a veces, pero dale tiempo – de nuevo se dirigió a él-. ¿Así está bien?

- Tal vez no debí traerte- contestó él.

- Sí debiste. Soy tu hermana favorita.

- Después discutiremos eso – sentenció Edward-. Hoy venimos a ver a Bella – sonrió de nuevo.

- Eso es cierto. Hoy venimos a ver a Bella – dijo Alice acentuando la palabra hoy -. A mi me parece que ya se encuentra bien, estoy segura que mañana te veremos en clases de nuevo.

Alice derrochaba energía. Me mantuvo ocupada preguntándome muchas cosas, no me permitió prestarle a Edward la atención que quería. Alice hablaba y él me observaba. Solo interrumpió para preguntarme si tenia frió y si quería subir para ponerme algo mas abrigador. Yo no sentía frió. Era tan raro tener a Edward ahí.

Al día siguiente pude convencer a Charlie de dejarme manejar después de hacer una prueba dando vuelta a la cuadra. Era la primera vez que yo salía antes que él en un día normal. No me había bajado aún de la camioneta cuando Edward apareció junto a mi puerta. Me acompañó hasta el salón. Afortunadamente para mí, Jessica llegó tarde a clase y no tuvo oportunidad de verme con él. Todos se nos quedaban viendo cuando pasábamos, éramos el centro de atención, pero nadie comentaba nada. Veía que tenían ganas de preguntar, pero se limitaban a preguntarme como me sentía. Agradecí que Mike no lo hiciera.

- Entonces tendremos que reprogramar lo que no pudimos hacer hoy - dijo Mike.

- Sí, tal vez debamos dejarlo para la próxima semana.

- Perfecto, será la próxima semana. Tendré más tiempo de planearlo.

- ¿Eh? – no entendí que había que planear-.

Me pregunté si Edward recordaría que habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos. No lo había mencionado desde que me lo había pedido, pero estaba esperando por mí afuera del salón. En la cafetería todos se nos quedaron viendo al entrar, lo cual me incomodó. Edward parecía no percatarse. Fuimos por la comida y nos sentamos en un rincón alejado. A diferencia de ayer, fue ahora Edward quien no dejaba de preguntar cosas de mi vida. No era muy interesante. Al final me preguntó si al día siguiente podíamos almorzar juntos de nuevo y por supuesto yo acepté. Edward no comía mucho, apenas pellizcaba las cosas, pero no dije nada.

Mi atención estaba sobre Edward y a los tres la gente dejó de vernos, así que para la siguiente semana ya me hallaba más a gusto. De todos modos, Edward me mantenía suficientemente ocupada pensando, quería detalladas explicaciones del porque de mis opiniones y de mi forma de ver las cosas, como si fuera interesante lo que yo pudiera pensar. Nadie había mostrado tanto interés en eso como él. Generalmente no dejaba tiempo para que yo le preguntara algo. El Edward que conocí esos días era absolutamente agradable, uno que Jessica nunca se habría imaginado, sumamente amable y atento, lo suficiente para no darse cuenta. Jessica se había enojado conmigo porque no cedía a sus intentos de interrogarme sobre si estaba saliendo con Edward. Tuve que decirle abiertamente que no y que no quería hablar sobre eso. Nadie más se atrevía a preguntarme directamente y varias chicas me miraban con recelo, pero no me molestaron. Angela y Mike me seguían hablando normalmente, incluso Angela se veía contenta por mi. Algunos días se nos unió Alice para acompañarnos, yo no quise pensar en el resto de su familia que comía aparte, fueron los únicos en no nos prestarnos atención desde el principio. Casi se me olvidaba el interés mas objetivo que tenia sobre él.

El siguiente viernes, por primera vez desde que me sentaba con él, momentáneamente Edward se distrajo. Veía a Mike con una expresión que no entendí. Coincidentemente ese fue el día en que Mike recordó nuestros planes atrasados y que mostró por primera vez que también sentía por curiosidad por lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo.

- Bella, me preguntaba, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada quedamos en hacer los planes para ...

- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo – ahora. Tenía pensado cancelar aquello-.

- Bueno, yo... – titubeó

- ¿No puedes? No te preocupes. A mi papá no le gusta la idea. Creo que siempre no iré - dije y él se animó.

- Entonces podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar.

- ¿Otro lugar? – me sorprendió-. Yo... creo que está muy bien.

- Bien, entonces el sábado vamos a Port Angeles, ¿te parece?

- Me parece bien – contesté tratando de sonreír, pero no sentí esa sonrisa muy convincente.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- ¿ No estás saliendo con alguien, que quizás le moleste? – preguntó.

- Estoy libre – no quería declarar nada al respecto.

- ¿Tu y Edward no están saliendo? – ahora era directo.

- No- mire hacia abajo-. Somos compañeros en biología y me ha estado haciendo preguntas – contesté, eso era cierto, no supe si lo creería.

- Entonces paso por ti después de medio día. Para ir y venir a tiempo.

- Claro. Está bien, le diré a Charlie.

No me gustó aquello. No estaba saliendo con Edward, pero era obvio que algunos llegaran a esa conclusión viéndome comer todos los días con él. Mike me agradaba, pero no como para salir con él, de cualquier manera, no podía decirle que no; sin embargo aproveché la oportunidad. El viernes, antes de decírselo a Charlie, llamé a Mike y le pregunté si podríamos pasar primero por la casa de la sra. Stevenson. Había dicho que trataría de volver y Mike era alguien seguro con quien ir, además de que sentía que así, eso de salir con Mike no parecería una cita. El no tuvo ningún inconveniente. Cuando salimos de casa de la sra. Stevenson sentí la necesidad de buscar el volvo plateado. No vi nada por ninguna parte.

Ir a Port Angeles con Mike estuvo bien, nos divertimos. Tendría que ver algo que mi ánimo esa semana había mejorado mucho y a que Mike, después de todo, tampoco se comportó como si fuera 'la cita', de modo que el encanto de esa semana continuaba. Disfruté mucho la cena, reí mucho durante ella, aunque era diferente a estar con Jacob, lo seguía prefiriendo a él, y mil veces a Edward. Claro, eso no era por Mike, sino por Edward. De cualquier manera no esperaba pasarla tan bien.

Al día siguiente fueron Jacob y Rachel los que me invitaron, fuimos a Cenar para despedir a Rachel. Tener ocupados esos dos días fue bastante bueno en realidad, incluso hicieron menos largo el fin de semana que deseaba terminara pronto.

El siguiente lunes estaba impaciente de nuevo por llegar a la escuela, vi el volvo plateado y empecé a degustar con anticipación el momento en que por fin vería otra vez a Edward, pero no apareció en el estacionamiento. Sentí desilusión porque tendría que verlo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me gustaba demasiado su compañía y eso debía ser peligroso para mí. Ya lo era, pero también era tarde, quizás.

Llegué seria a la cafetería temiendo que ya no me quisiera en su mesa, pero para mi alivio estaba en nuestra mesa de costumbre, solo y lejos de su familia, aún así titubeé al sentarme. Por primera vez hablamos de forma poco fluida, sentía como si ambos tuviéramos que intentar mantener la conversación, por lo que no estuve muy animada. El resto de la semana Edward no se encontró conmigo en el estacionamiento y durante el almuerzo permanecía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca dejaba de verme. Eso me preocupó, acentuó la desilusión inicial. Si Edward decidía dejar de hablarme de nuevo perdería la oportunidad de que me dijera lo que sabía y también perdería... su compañía. Ninguna de las dos me agradaba, la diferencia es que lo segundo no debería ser ni dolerme. Tuve que luchar contra la desilusión, en ansia y la tristeza. También pensé si tendría algún problema, pero ninguno de sus hermanos se veía preocupado por él ni por otra cosa, por lo que había visto sabía que por lo menos a Alice le interesaría cualquier cosa sobre Edward. Seguía tratando de hablar con él, de no perder lo que habíamos ganado las semanas anteriores, pero él se veía demasiado abstraído y yo me sentía más incómoda, a veces ni si quiera lo miraba al rostro.

Además tenía que recordar que al principio él no quería mantener ninguna relación conmigo, de ningún tipo y que empezó a hablarme hasta que... hasta que yo había querido empezar a averiguar algo sobre lo que él sabía. Seguramente eso era lo que había cambiado y ahora que yo había desistido, en apariencia, no necesitaba preocuparse. Ya no estaba _obligado_ a hablarme. Pero la tonta de mi no dejaba de pensar en el interés sincero que había mostrado por mí, quería pensar que no había sido fingido. El fin de semana fue terrible y el lunes siguiente peor.

- Bella, ¿no te molesta sentarte conmigo? – me cuestionó Edward, yo no respondí inmediatamente, ¿era lo que él quería? ¿que me fuera? Probablemente.

- No, no me molesta, pero si tu... quieres... sentarte... otra vez con tus hermanos, no hay problema- dije sin mirarlo para tener más fluidez y poder aparentar que no me afectaba. Al final miré hacia mi antigua mesa, Mike me miraba y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y al recordar que me había preguntado si salía con Edward me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza.

- No es eso – me dijo Edward-. Simplemente que te he alejado de tus amigos, tal vez los extrañes y prefieras sentarte con ellos. No quiero interferir con eso. Puedes sentarte conmigo cuando quieras. Aquí estaré- aseguró.

Eso fue suficiente. No se atrevía a un rechazo explícito. Yo lo entendí y no volví a acercarme. Tampoco en clase hablábamos mucho, por lo menos no volvió a su rudeza anterior. Así pasaron cuatro semanas. Mi consuelo era saber que no le desagradaba tanto como para seguirme tratando igual que el primer día y tal vez no le era absolutamente indiferente. Tuvo varios detalles amables conmigo.

El orgullo herido a veces sirve y a mi me sirvió en mi intento de no verme afectada por aquello. Salí con Angela y Mike, incluso en una ocasión con Jessica, y por supuesto, Jacob. Jacob ya no era una amistad circunstancial, me había encariñado con él e iba varias veces a la semana a su casa o lo invitaba a la mía. Gracias a eso no me hundí, pero aún con todo eso después de cuatro semanas me empezaba a sentir exasperada. Si simplemente quería asegurarse de algo ¿porque se había tomado tanta molestia para averiguarlo? ¿Y por qué yo no lo había sospechado desde el principio?

Luego Mike tocó la llaga. El jueves después del almuerzo de nuevo me invitó a salir solo él y yo, pero le dije que no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte y de nuevo me preguntó por Edward. Yo le dije que Edward y yo solo éramos compañeros de clases – era cierto – y que de todos modos no me gustaba – eso no era _tan_ cierto -. Mike no insistió. Se alegró al oír aquello y se fue, pero me dejó con un ánimo de perros y me fui a buscar algún sitio solitario.

Estaba lloviendo y mojarme me pondría peor, me fui a la biblioteca. Terminé en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado aquello. Donde estaba sentada antes de que me hablara por primera vez. A los pocos minutos se quedó sola la biblioteca y eché la cabeza hacia atrás en mi silla. Por mi mente empezaron a pasar todos los momentos en que Edward mostraba algo de sí que me enamoraba de él. Ni siquiera dos semanas completas había tenido. Al final, sobre lo demás, solo quedó la tristeza por haberlo perdido o por no ser capaz de merecerlo, por alguna razón no era capaz de sentir nada malo contra él. A pesar de todo sentía que era alguien que merecía la felicidad, no podía acusarlo de no quererme como si fuera algo reprobable en sí.

Sentí unas gotas recorrer mis mejillas y las dejé finalizar su camino. Sabía que iban a seguir brotando más, de modo que me paré para esconderme entre los estantes. Hacia el mismo lugar, de nuevo.

- Jacob tenía razón. Hay cosas que no son cursis, pero sí escasas – me salió en un susurro -. Y hay cosas que no son para mi.

Oí un ruido entre los pasillos de esos estantes y caminé hacia el lado contrario del que venía el ruido. Al girarme el sonido que salió de mis labios fue un jadeo combinado con un sollozo. Aquello hizo que me diera más prisa, porque si había alguien ahí - peor, alguien que conociera -, no quería que me viera así. Imaginé a Mike ahí intuyendo la razón de mis lágrimas y lo vergonzoso que sería. Pero en ese momento me sentía susceptible y emocional, de modo que seguía sintiendo que alguien estaba ahí aunque no oí más ruido y salieron más lágrimas silenciosas. No eran muchas, pero se daría cuenta cualquiera que me viera. Intenté correr hacia otra parte y al dar la vuelta a uno de los estantes casi me caigo. Algo frío rodeó mi antebrazo, arriba de la muñeca, donde no me lastimaría la fuerza con que me sujetaba y también me sujetaban por atrás de la cintura. En cuanto vi su mano la reconocí y mis ganas de llorar adquirieron fuerza. Hubiera preferido a Mike o a Jacob, a cualquier otra persona en vez de a él. Volteé la cara, no quería que me viera. En vez de buscar estar otra vez de pie me apoyé en el suelo, sentada sobre mis rodillas dobladas.

- Lo siento – dijo con voz triste-. Bella, yo... por favor, no llores - terminó con voz apagada.

Yo no respondí nada. Seguía dándole la espalda. Finalmente me soltó y esperé a que se fuera, pero no lo hizo y después de un minuto en el que me obligué a controlarme intenté ponerme de pie. Edward ya se había puerta frente a mí, con una rodilla en el piso y me tomó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo no me moví. Unas palabras que no tenían que ver con el momento llegaron golpeándome la cabeza y congelándome en mi sitio. Mis ojos e clavaron en su mano. "Demasiado fría para las circunstancias"

Ahora que tenia más control sobre mi era capaz de sentir el frió, no solo su mano. Estaba más frío que yo, estaba exageradamente helado. Yo era friolenta pero no me disgustaba el frió. Entendí porque había salido sin abrigo aquella noche. No me preocupaba el frío, no era malo.

- Tu..., tu... – balbuceé inconscientemente.

- Edward me soltó la mano rápidamente y se retiro hacia atrás.

- Lo siento. Disculpame – dijo con una combinación de enojo, tristeza y dolor.

Dolor.

Apretó los labios, se paro y dio la vuelta rápidamente para perderse de nuevo entre los libros. El enojo me hubiera disuadido de seguirlo, pero no podía pasar por alto el dolor. No _su_ dolor. Quería alcanzarlo, pero sabia que no lo lograría.

- ¡ Edward ¡ - supliqué detrás de é l y se detuvo, dio la vuelta y lentamente, muy lentamente caminó hacia atrás hasta topas con la pared sin dejar de mirarme. Desvió la mirada por un segundo para luego volver a posarla sobre mi con enojo, pero yo empecé a acercarme y a su enojo se unió el miedo.

Me acerqué lentamente para no asustarlo, por irónico que fuera. Me quedé frente a él y se relajó un poco, no mucho. Levanté la mano haciendo evidente lo que iba a hacer y tome la suya, helada y suave, entre las mías. En ningún momento retiré mis ojos de los suyos. Él me había sostenido y ahora yo lo sostenía y no lo dejaría caer, sujeté su mano y su mirada. Cerré los ojos y respiré pausada y profundamente sintiendo su mano.

- No me importa – susurré -. Nunca me ha importado. Hay cosas que no tiendo, pero está bien. No me importa.

No abrí los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio un momento, en aquel rincón entre las sombras el aire cambió. En ese lugar de silencio, respiraciones y latidos el frío de nuestras manos hizo que se detuviera el tiempo, entre las sombras que nos rodeaban. Se detuvo mi tiempo para él, yo me quedaría en ese momento exacto mientras él quisiera, ahora él podía romperlo o extenderlo. Al final no se rompió, pero de deslizó, se derritió sin darme cuenta cuando, y supe que se había ido cuando dejé de sentir su mano. No abrí los ojos para no enfrentarme con las sombras vacías, me senté en el piso y nuevas lágrimas silenciosas, diferentes de las primeras, atravesaron mis mejillas.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado. A la pobre Bella le descubro cosas de su pasado, la pongo paranoica, la hago llorar y hasta le di un tubazo en la cabeza, pero en realidad es Edward al que le ha ido peor. Del siguiente capitulo casi nada más me falta revisarlo. Creo que les va a gustar.


	10. La ventana

Listo el nuevo capítulo, es más corto pero espero que les guste. Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, por supuesto y Persuasión a Jane Austen, mis respetos para ambas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 10. La Ventana

Quería estar en casa. Ahí podría llorar a mis anchas todo lo que quisiera. Me sequé las lágrimas, respiré hondo y fui por mis cosas caminando de prisa, pero me eché a correr cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar donde estaba la mochila, porque al lado de ella había una hoja pequeña, de algunos 20 centímetros de alto por 12 de ancho. La reconocí inmediatamente, sabía de que libro era y que decía, pero no por eso la leí con menos emoción y avidez, sobre todo por lo que al final había escrito con pluma.

Persuasión, capítulo 23, página 275. La carta escrita por el capitán Wentworth a Anne Elliot.

"Me resulta imposible seguir escuchando en silencio, y para dirigirme a usted empleo el único medio de que dispongo. Se me parte el alma y vacilo entre la desolación y la esperanza. No me diga, por Dios, que ya es tarde y que esos bellísimos sentimientos no anidan ya en su pecho. Nuevamente me ofrezco a usted, y mi corazón es aún más suyo ahora que cuando me lo destrozó hace ocho años. No me diga que el hombre olvida más pronto que la mujer ni que en él el amor tiene vida más corta. A nadie he amado más que a usted. Podré haber sido injusto, he sido débil, y lo reconozco, pero inconstante, jamás. Sólo por usted he venido a Bath. Sólo en usted pienso y en usted sólo cifro mis ilusiones y proyectos.¿No ha adivinado ya? ¿Es posible que no haya adivinado mis intenciones? Créame firmemente que no habría esperado estos días si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos del mismo modo que usted, sin duda, ha leído los míos. ¡Qué difícil se me hace escribir! A cada instante llegan a mis oídos palabras que me dejan anonadado... Usted baja el tono de voz, pero yo percibo claramente esos acentos, aunque se pierdan para los demás. ¡Dulce y admirable mujer! Nos hace usted justicia al reconocer que también cabe el afecto sincero y persistente.

Crea en el amor ferviente e invariable de

F.W.

P.S. : Tengo que marcharme sin saber qué me depara el futuro, pero no tardaré en volver o en buscarla donde se halle. Una palabra, una mirada bastarán para decidir si he de ir a casa de su padre esta tarde o nunca".

Dos letras al final elegantemente escritas : _E. C._

¿Cuantas veces había leído aquella carta y soñado con alguien que fuera capaz de escribirla? Eso me ayudó a leerla con todo y el temblor de las manos.

Después de eso salí corriendo viendo a todos lados, seguí así hasta llegar a casa. Era más temprano y tendría suficiente tiempo antes de que llegara Charlie. Me puse a hacer la comida tratando de acelerar el tiempo que transcurría demasiado despacio. No podía haber error en cuanto a quien dejado esa hoja ahí para mi. Pensaba en las últimas líneas, ¿significaba algo concreto o simplemente era como había quedado escrita esa parte por casi 200 años? De la forma que fuera, a la hora que fuera, ¿vendría a mi?

No sé como llegó la hora de cenar con Charlie y de – finalmente – irme a la cama. Me acosté por aparentar, con la misma hoja doblada cuidadosamente entre mis manos. La traje conmigo todo el día.

Presté mucha atención a los ruidos que hacía Charlie para saber si ya se había dormido y poder levantarme. Lo hice con mucho desasosiego. No me iba a quedar dormida a una hora adecuada para poder ir sin sueño a la escuela y no me importaba, como tampoco me importaba descansar el cuerpo por lo menos. Me levante y empecé a andar descalza en mi cuarto sin saber que hacer con las manos, me abrazaba, las mecía a los lados, las recargaba en la cadera con los codos hacia atrás y luego abría y cerraba las manos. Fui al baño a mojarme la cara como pretexto para salir de mi cuarto.

Cuando entré lo sentí más frío y seguí con mi comportamiento compulsivo hasta que vi, aquello que la oscuridad no me había permitido ver inmediatamente al entrar, un trozo de papel sobre la cama. Si uno se comporta rigiéndose según sus prioridades no había duda que las mías distaban de lo que objetivamente deberían ser. Ese papel no debería estar en mi cama porque no había dejado ningún papel suelto en el cuarto. Cuando las letras que estaban escritas aparecieron ante mis ojos me sentí recorrida por un calor que me llegó hasta la cabeza, aún sin haberlas leído. Reconocí la letra en esas tres palabras.

_La ventana. Edward_

No había posibilidad de que mi mente se desviara por los insignificantes detalles de la procedencia de aquel papel en mi habitación. Eran irrelevantes para mí cuando el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza. Me llevé la mano al pecho para controlar mi corazón, jadeé y cerré los ojos para controlar el vértigo. Lo primero que hice al abrirlos fue mirar la ventana. Leí de nuevo el papel para cerciorarme que no había leído mal, aún siendo tres palabras, tan simples y claves. Caminé nerviosa hacia la ventana. La adrenalina hacía que sintiera el golpe de sangre en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Abrí la ventana sin saber que esperar, pero esperando todo. De alguna parte de mi cerebro la sensatez alcanzó a lanzar el pensamiento de que no debería esperar nada más que la noche, pero era demasiado tarde para prestarle atención. Me asomé y la sensatez tuvo que sucumbir ante la razón de la esperanza. En medio de la oscuridad estaba Edward, inmóvil y bello, de la forma que puede solo puede serlo alguien que tiene el corazón de otra persona. "Una palabra, una mirada bastará..." No necesitamos decir nada ni dar ninguna explicación. Sería una noche sin cuestionamientos, en la que no me importaría saber el porqué ni el como de las cosas. Se movió hacia el frente de la casa y apoyó la mano en la pared.

- Cierra los ojos un momento- dijo.

No necesitó elevar la voz para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Le pregunté con la mirada cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Confía en mí- respondió- y no te asustes.

Yo lo hice y cerré los ojos. Esa noche la esperanza estaba de mi lado.

- No te asustes, Bella, por favor- susurró de nuevo, pero ahora lo oía _demasiado_ cerca, no lo había oído llegar.

- No lo haré- le respondí y con los ojos cerrados.

- Puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Edward.

Lo hice lentamente para observar su mirada que me parecía más hermosa sin el dolor de aquella mañana. Mi pulso ya no era tan descontrolado, pero ni se acercaba a la normalidad. Edward estaba parado fuera de mi ventana. Continuó mirándome en un breve silencio.

- No entraré si tu no lo deseas, si tu no lo quieres. Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte, Bella, solo eso, porque no hay forma de que pueda evitar quererte. Eso está más allá de mi alcance – hizo una pausa mientras hundía su mirada en la mía, llegando a no sé que profundidades-. La existencia nunca ha sido más hermosa desde que morir es la única forma posible de dejar de quererte.

No sabía si mi corazón latía tan rápido que ya no lo escuchaba o es que se había parado, no escuchaba nada que no fuera su voz y ni veía nada que no fuera su rostro, que no se alejaba del mío. De pronto sentí el borde de la ventana debajo de mi, ahora estaba sentada, embriagada por su presencia y sus palabras. Su brazo me sostenía muy cuidadosamente. Seguramente me había sostenido para que no me cayera dejándome apoyada en el marco. Sentía puntos fríos que me sostenía. A pesar de mi evidente correspondencia a lo que él declaraba sentía su miedo, me sostenía delicadamente pero apenas tocándome.

- He esperado toda mi vida a que quieras entrar- le confesé.

Esta vez fue él quien cerró los ojos y adelantó su frente, acepté su invitación acercando la mía hasta tocarnos. Escuchaba su respiración suave mientras lo contemplaba, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ahora sentía todo su brazo rodearme con la misma delicadeza de antes. Moví ligeramente la cabeza para poder sentir más de cerca su frío aliento en la mejilla. Era maravilloso.

- Bella- comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. ¿Estás segura?

¿Qué podría hacerlo dudar? Me alejé un poco para ver su expresión y con este nuevo ángulo me vi que estaba de rodillas en aquel precario espacio de un metro, ¡fuera de mi ventana!

- Absolutamente- le dije y retrocedí con cuidado al tiempo que sujetaba su brazo con una mano y su hombro con el otro echando mi peso para atrás para anclarlo.

Sonrió con fascinación e impidió que terminara el movimiento que había comenzado. Apenas me dejó retirarme los suficientes centímetros para acomodar los brazos cuando me tomó en los suyos y no sé como, sin apoyo de las manos, se puso de pie y entró. Me llevó hasta la cama y me sentó en ella, se quedó de pie. Todo parecía nuevo, el cuarto se veía tan diferente con él dentro, se veía como el lugar del que nunca querría salir. Se acuclilló frente a mí y me tomó una mano con las dos suyas. La acercó a su boca y levantó la mirada a mi rostro.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó.

Asentí y colocó sus fríos labios sobre mi mano. Podría haberme pasado años imaginando el más perfecto primer beso y se hubiera visto opaco en comparación a este. Mi cuerpo se inclinó hacía adelante equilibrándose con la mano con que había sujetado las sábanas para contrarrestar el impulso de ponerla sobre el corazón para calmarlo. Todo aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, incluso demasiado para ser un sueño.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo más? No es tan común ahora, pero quisiera...

- Hazlo- lo invité, el que él no fuera común difícilmente sería una preocupación para mí.

- Que seas mi novia- lo dijo con una expresión de profunda alegría, como si atreverse a aquello ya fuera un logro.

Si fuera yo quien por los convencionalismos tuviera que pedírselo a él sin duda que sería un logro. Cuando el sentimiento es tan profundo es maravilloso poder expresarlo, aún más a quien es su objeto. Pero era yo a quién _él_ se lo pedía. Sentí un mareo y volví a juntar mi frente con la de él, una mano entre las suyas y la respuesta que ascendía desde mi pecho se debatía por salir con tanta fuerza que lo hacia con más lentitud.

- Sí- quería reír y quería llorar.

- Gracias- dijo él.

Lentamente me envolvió con mis cobijas, tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y las bajó hasta recorrer con ellas todo el largo de mi pelo. Aún cuando se levantó para andar por el cuarto no se rompió la conexión que teníamos en aquel momento. No sabía exactamente que hacía, por la oscuridad y porque no hacía ruido, hasta que tomó mis pies. Me dejó muy bien abrigada.

- Ahora debes dormir- suspiró-. Es mejor que me vaya.

- No, no – dije mientras sujetaba su manga con fuerza-. No es mejor- terminé, sabiendo que en realidad era algo que sí tenía que hacer.

- Supongo que no, pero a más de una persona no le gustaría saber que estoy aquí- me dijo y rió suavemente-. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar mañana.

Me acomodó en la cama con la espalda recargada en el respaldo y se sentó a un lado, tomó mi mano y la apoyó contra su pecho, sobre su corazón. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Siento tu corazón. Late por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de un momento volvió a llevar mi mano hasta su boca, me miró de nuevo pidiendo permiso con la mirada y le respondí con un suave pestañeo. Colocó sus labios ahora sobre la palma de mi mano y mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente haciendo que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo. ¿Siempre se sentiría igual? Me acostó y me envolvió diligentemente con las cobijas.

- Quédate- le pedí aunque sabía que él tenía que negarse y yo tenía que aceptarlo.

- Siempre estoy cerca. No te preocupes y descansa. Te veré mañana- me prometió.

- Tendré que soñar contigo- se me escapó decirle.

- Si.

Sonrió y regresó a la ventana. Volteó antes de salir y vio mi expresión asustada porque entendí que se proponía hacer.

- Confía en mí, como antes.

Volví a quedarme quieta y él salió. Duré acostada algunos minutos que probablemente para el resto del mundo fueron solo segundos. Después ya no pude quedarme acostada ni quieta. Corrí a la ventana, la abrí y me asomé. De nuevo esa lluvia ligera que ya me era familiar me mojó el rostro. No vi a Edward, ya debería estar en su auto. Volví el rostro al cielo y la lluvia, tan fría, me pareció perfecta. Cerré la ventana y volví a mi cama en la que casi no dormí. Es muy difícil dormir cuando se tienen ganas de correr y reír.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora si podremos hablar (bueno, Bella podrá) con Edward y saber que es y que fue, y de paso nos enteramos también que piensa y todo.

Inicialmente había pensado que esto fuera diferente, pero me gustó la idea de que pasara antes de que Edward le dijera a Bella que es vampiro. El intento era hacerlo romántico, pero en pedazos creo que me salió más bien cursi.

Lo de que le pidiera directamente a Bella ser su novia fue porque hace años una compañera de la escuela decía que a ella le gustaría eso, que era romántico y que a ella solo le habían preguntado ¿quienes andar conmigo? o ¿andamos?

El nombre de La ventana fue porque el año pasado fue a ver Romeo y Julieta en musical y la canción de la escena donde se declaran se llama El balcón, bueno también así se conoce esa parte y pensé que quedaba.

Besos y espero que sigan leyéndome.


	11. Buenos días

Capítulo 11. Buenos días

El ansia de querer recibir lo bueno que traerá un nuevo día es mejor que cualquier despertador. Me levanté de inmediato y estaba lista para salir en cuanto Charlie lo hiciera, no quise salir antes para que no me preguntara cual era mi prisa. En cuanto vi que la patrulla dio la vuelta tomé la mochila, las llaves y me puse el impermeable, pero fui detenida al abrir la puerta. No pude quejarme, por supuesto, Edward estaba parado a dos pasos de los escalones de entrada, bajo la lluvia.

- Buenos días Bella – me saludó con una sonrisa precavida. Yo no esperaba verlo ahí, no hacía ni diez segundos que me había alejado de la ventana y no lo había visto, así que me tardé en reaccionar.

- Edward – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la suya se ampliara, era lo que yo quería me acerqué - ¿Cómo estas?

- Increíblemente bien – contestó -. ¿Puedo llevarte a la escuela hoy?- preguntó y yo asentí.

- Por supuesto también te traeré de vuelta– me dijo dejándome el paso libre -.

- Claro.

Llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – le pregunté mientras me subía.

- No hay problema, ellos tienen como moverse.

- No tenias que venir por mí – le dije cuanto también estuvo dentro. Era la primera vez que me subía a su auto.

- Lo sé, pero no lo hago porque tuviera que hacerlo. Eso ya debes saberlo- dijo y de pronto se puso serio-. ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de anoche? – preguntó sin mirarme - ¿Ya no... me quieres cerca?

- ¿Cómo podría no quererte cerca? – volvió a verme – Ahora sé que no lo soñé y que esto no es una extraña coincidencia.

- Entonces, ¿puedo venir por ti también mañana? No hay escuela y podemos ir a donde quieras. Quisiera tenerte conmigo desde ahora, pero ya te perdiste algunas clases ayer, no quisiera que llegara a oídos del jefe Swan que su hija pierde clases por mi culpa. No sería buen precedente.

- Precedente.

- Ayudaría mucho la buena opinión de tu padre, ¿no crees?

- Sí - dije dubitativa-. Supongo.

- ¿No quieres que lo sepa? – preguntó Edward.

- Mmm...es que nunca ha habido alguien que quiera la buena opinión de Charlie de esa manera y no sé como se lo vaya a tomar él.

- Debes estar equivocaba, pero no importa. No debes preocuparte por nada de eso.

Tenía razón en eso, de momento había otras prioridades. Arrancó el auto y condujo hacia la escuela.

- ¿Descansaste bien anoche? – preguntó entusiasmado. Ahora estaba de muy buen humor.

- Mejor de lo que hubiera pensado – respondí- ¿Y tú?

- Se rió en voz alta antes de responder.

- Fue una noche maravillosa. La lluvia fue de lo más refrescante, pero – me miró con mirada divertida – sin duda estar dentro es mejor.

Me sonrojé recordando mis palabras de la noche anterior así que preferí cambiar de punto.

- Anoche dijiste que teníamos mucho de que hablar- le recordé y su expresión cambió al instante, pero no podía arrepentirme, era algo inevitable, aunque sin duda otro momento hubiera sido mejor.

- Sí. Bueno, también tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No quieres que lo sepa, lo que sea que es - dije después de unos segundos.

- No es que no lo quiera, sino que me asusta. No sé como puedas reaccionar y es frustrante – dijo viendo la carretera.

- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta exactamente?

- ¿No lo has adivinado? – seguía con la vista al frente.

- Prefiero saberlo.

Un suspiro fue toda su respuesta y continuamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela. Tener la vista en la calle me hizo conciente de la velocidad a la que manejaba y de lo bien que conducía.

- Discúlpame, Bella, por favor. No quise hacerte sentir mal - dijo después de apagar el motor-.

- Sé que es difícil para ti. Entiendo. Puedo verlo y eso me preocupa porque te está haciendo daño y no me gusta que te lastimes con tu silencio. Quisiera ayudarte ... y no sé cómo – dije con frustración viéndolo a los ojos y él puso su palma bajo mi barbilla.

- Lo que me asusta, Bella, es perderte, que quieras alejarte de mí.

- Es irónico – dije -. Yo siento que no saberlo es lo que me aleja de ti. No hay razón para que quiera alejarme de ti – declaré.

- Quizás simplemente no la conoces aún.

- Quizás – dije, no podía discutir con él sobre algo que no sabía – y quizás no me importe cuando la sepa.

- Debería importarte – me aconsejó.

- No tienes que contármelo ahora. Puedo esperar si crees que es lo mejor, puedes prepararme – sugerí y él se quedó pensativo.

- Tengo que decírtelo si voy a estar cerca de ti, no es bueno que lo ignores – dijo después de un rato. Tomé su mano helada entre las mías.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo ahora? – pregunté.

- Claro que puedes.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace años? ¿Aquí en Forks, conmigo?

- Sí. Tiene que ver – contestó simple y breve.

- ¿Es solamente eso por lo que te alejabas de mi? Quisiera saber si es eso o si es otra cosa para evitarlo.

- No te gusta estar lejos de mí – dijo complacido.

- No – acepté.

- Sí, _solo_ eso, como si no fuera suficiente razón – frunció el seño que luego se suavizó de nuevo -. A mí tampoco me gusta alejarme de ti. A veces mi resolución no era suficiente para mantenerme a la distancia que debía.

- Me alegra oírlo.

- Tal vez eso cambie.

- No por ahora.– le aseguré y mire por la ventanilla, empezaban a llegar más estudiantes, me recargué de lado en el asiento y él hizo lo mismo quedando de frente a mí..

- Tu y tu familia no socializan mucho.

- No. Generalmente no lo necesitamos y lo preferimos así. Bueno, más que generalmente – sonrió -. Tu eres mi excepción, mi única excepción – logró que me sonrojara de nuevo - . Te ves preciosa con ese color – siguió, tocándome la mejilla haciendo que ese color se intensificara - .

- ¿Sabes? Creo que hay otra cosa que también quisiera preguntarte – le dije con una sonrisa despreocupada para que viera que no era algo de que preocuparse.

- Adelante.

- ¿Siempre manejas a esa velocidad o tiene que ver con que hoy estés 'increíblemente bien'?

Se rió audiblemente por segunda vez en la mañana y aún no entrábamos a clases.

- Eso es porque hoy vienes conmigo. Ya sabes, lo que hace uno por la mujer de sus sueños o algo así pero mejor– dijo finalmente y yo bajé la mirada.

- Si Charlie te infracciona no le digas que es por mi culpa. Ya sabes, para no arruinar el buen precedente.

- No me infraccionarán. Además solo mejoraría las cosas si notara el cambio.

- Espero que no sea cierto - dije e hice una pausa -. Debo confesarte algo: Me gusta verte reír.

- Es justo, después de todo es tu culpa - ahora cambió la posición de nuestras manos y era él quien tomaba la mía entre las suyas.

- Es mi turno de preguntarte algo – dijo y enfocó los ojos en mi preparándose para analizar mi expresión-. ¿En verdad te preocupo?

- Claro que sí – respondí sin dudar – Edward ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme por ti?

Era obvio. Después de conocerlo no podía no preocuparme por él si ... si... ay Dios. Yo lo sabía, el lo sabía, pero decirlo era otra cosa. Acerqué sus manos a mi cara y las acaricié con la mejilla, luego las besé. No me importó si alguien pudiera vernos. Me acarició el rostro y suspiró.

- Hay que ir a clases - anunció. Abrió la puerta, salió y yo lo imité.

- Eres rápida – dijo con tono decepcionado- y con toda este gente aquí no podía...

Me tardé un minuto en procesar lo que decía.

- Lo siento, yo... – empecé, pero puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

- No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Hay ciertas cosas a las que tendrás que acostumbrarte conmigo – dijo y tomó mi mochila, también me tomó la mano y la apoyó en su brazo. Todo mundo nos miraba.

Hubo cosas inevitables ese día como el que las clases se me hicieran largas y que Jessica me preguntara por Edward otra vez, solo que esta vez pude decirle que sí salía con él. Lo más difícil fue cuando Mike me lo preguntó porque apenas el día anterior le había dicho que entre Edward y yo no había nada. A eso hay que agregar el que todos se nos quedaran viendo, sobre todo cuando entramos de la mano en la cafetería, de nuevo su familia fue la única en no prestar atención. Volví a sentarme en la mesa con Edward.

- No comes mucho – comenté cuando se tardó más de lo habitual en probar el primer bocado.

- En realidad no suelo tener apetito como los demás.

- No eres como los demás.

- Puedo comer algo para acompañarte – ofreció - .

- No tienes que hacerlo por complacerme, pero sí por tu salud.

- Llevo una dieta especial, no debes preocuparte por mi salud, mi padre es doctor y él es quien me la recomendó – dijo como si fuera algo divertido - . Todo está bien conmigo.

- Toda tu familia sigue la dieta, ¿verdad? – miré a sus hermanos.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué dice Alice? – pregunté.

- Demasiadas cosas la mayor parte del tiempo, es difícil mantenerla quieta y en silencio.

- Edward, sabes a que me refiero.

- Pregúntale tu misma – dijo señalando hacia la otra mesa con un gesto. Miré a Alice que me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- De todos modos no importa lo que opinen, no cambia lo que siento por ti – dijo y su otra hermana, Rosalie, nos miró con expresión furibunda. Edward devolvió mi rostro hacia él con la mano.

- Eso quiere decir que no todos opinan lo mismo.

- Ya te dije que eso no importa. Ocupa tu mente con otras cosas, como a donde quieres ir saliendo.

- Ah... no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte. Tengo que preparar la cena para Charlie y esas cosas – dije encogiendo los hombros.

- Puedo ayudarte.

- ¿A cocinar?

- Seguiré tus instrucciones, además tengo buen sentido del olfato.

- Muy bien.

Al siguiente llegaron Edward y Alice por mí a la casa y Charlie estaba encantado con eso, bueno con Alice, después de todo Edward hacía bien preocupándose por la buena opinión de Charlie, porque no pudo negar que era muy educado el día siguiente, cuando se lo presenté formalmente como mi novio. Edward me ayudó bastante con eso, yo solo tuve que empezar porque todo el ensayo se fue al caño a la hora de estar frente a Charlie. Pasé el resto del domingo con Edward, me llevó a Port Angeles y caminamos bastante. No estaba haciendo tanto frío y se me antojó un helado, lo que le pareció bastante gracioso a Edward.

- Nunca te ha gustado el frío. Además, ahora eres más sensible a él.

- No he dicho que no me guste el frío.

- Así que sí te gusta – me retó.

- Es agradable. El calor cansa y agobia, el frío no.

- Bueno saberlo.

Volvimos a casa temprano y se despidió de Charlie. Yo lo despedí hasta su auto.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó

- En que mañana voy a tener que contárselo a Reneé – le dije.

- ¿No le va a gustar?

- Al contrario. Le va a encantar – dije haciendo una mueca y él se rió.

- ¿Paso por ti mañana?

- Mejor llevo la camioneta o mi papá va a pensar que prefiero tu coche.

- ¿Y cómo cree que te conquisté?

- No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? - dije.

- Descansa mi preciosa Bella.

- Hasta mañana – me despedí.

- Hasta luego – dijo él y prendió su coche.

La reacción de Reneé fue la esperada cuando la llamé y agradecí que estuviera a una considerable distancia en ese momento. En el transcurso de la siguiente semana me acostumbré a que Edward no comiera pero lo amenacé con preguntarle a Carlisle si era cierto lo de su dieta. De cierto modo sabía que era cierto. Después de la escuela llegaba por la puerta trasera de la casa y me ayudaba con las labores por lo que también me acostumbré a sus demostraciones de fuerza, nunca me dejaba cargar nada y no tenía reparo en mover cualquier mueble para que se me facilitara la limpieza.

Después hacía su aparición oficial, cuando llegaba Charlie, pero un día llegó antes, con el torbellino de Alice, su hermana favorita que mientras cocinábamos le hizo más caras a la comida de las que normalmente hacía Edward.

- Mañana quisiera llevarte a un lugar – me dijo Edward el viernes cuando se despedía.

- Bien, ¿a dónde?

- Bueno, vendré a buscarte y si después de que hablemos quieres ir, te llevaré.

- Está bien – entendí a que se refería-. ¿Ya es tiempo?

- Sí, es tiempo.

- ¿Aún tienes miedo? - pregunté y él asintió.

- Sabes que no me importa que seas diferente, no me importa que seas.

- Pero aún no sabes que tan diferente soy- me advirtió.

- Tendremos que ver mañana – le dije, sabía que no aceptaría garantías antes de tiempo.

- Solo debes preocuparte por ti.

- Claro - me quejé - , ¿qué clase de persona sería si no lo hiciera?

- Al menos en esto.

- Lo consultaré con la almohada.

- Hazlo. Vete a dormir temprano.

- Lo intentaré.

- Si no lo haces lo sabré.

- Supongo que debería tomarme eso en serio, pero mejor no pregunto.

- Tal vez mañana puedas hacerlo.

- Lo recordaré. Hasta mañana – me despedí dando dos pasos para atrás y Edward se subió al carro y lo encendió.

- ¡Edward¡ - lo llamé acercándome a su ventanilla.

- Sí.

- Te quiero– dije y sus ojos se iluminaron, necesitaba decírselo antes de mañana.

- Y yo a ti Bella. No tienes idea cuanto.

- Entonces recuerda cuanto te quiero.

- Será mi tesoro – dijo, nuevamente me hice para atrás y su coche empezó a avanzar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Listo, ya estoy cocinando el siguiente capítulo. Por favor su opinión.

Saludos


	12. Lo que eres y lo que fue

Lugares en el tiempo

Capítulo 12. **Lo que eres, lo que fue.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- No te llevaré lejos, ya has venido por aquí.

- Sí, vine con Jacob, un amigo de la reserva, un día antes de empezar las clases.

- Hoy vienes conmigo – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Caminamos unos 200 metros hasta encontrarnos rodeados de árboles. Un trozo de tronco caído me sirvió de asiento. Edward se sentó en el suelo frente a mi recargado en un tronco con una pierna flexionada.

- ¿No prefieres sentarte cerca de mí? – le sugerí.

- Así es mejor para ti y tal vez también para mí – respondió.

- Hice lo que me dijiste, lo estuve pensando bien. Estoy advertida y preparada.

- Quiero creer eso.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo como los que hacía buen tiempo no había entre nosotros, la última vez que recordaba fue hace más de una semana. Su rostro se convirtió en una mascara.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas buscando algo en la biblioteca? – inició.

- Sí, fue la primera vez que me hablaste fuera de clase.

- Sabía que buscabas algo, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan cerca hasta ese momento en que te vi entre los libros sobre los quileute. ¿Sabes algo sobre las leyendas ahora? – me preguntó

- No. Supe que te llevaste los libros y entendí que no querías que supiera lo que sea que hubiera en ellos. Después empezaste a hablarme y me invitaste a sentarme contigo, de modo que no insistí para que no te enfadaras conmigo. Lo más que llegué a saber es que por alguna razón a los quileutes no les gusta tu familia.

- Ellos no nos quieren cerca porque se supone que somos peligrosos o más bien, porque lo somos. Más peligrosos de lo que crees, es algo que está en nuestra naturaleza, podemos controlarnos pero es algo que nunca eliminaremos por completo. Las leyendas quileutes nos nombran y describen haciendo referencia a nuestra piel helada. Nos llaman los fríos y nos describen como criaturas despreciables de hermoso camuflaje. – En este punto echó la cabeza un poco para atrás y continuó hablando con la vista hacia el cielo en medio de la burbuja verde en que estábamos sentados. Viendo hacia arriba no se podía ver nada más que texturas de gris coronando espesos tonos de verde -. Estamos diseñados para atraer con todo, con nuestra apariencia, nuestra voz e incluso nuestro aroma, pero solo es una carnada. Nuestra necesidad primaria implica la muerte de personas – hizo una pausa en espera algo-. Nosotros evitamos hacer eso o lo intentamos, por eso es que los quileutes aceptaron hacer un acuerdo con nosotros a pesar de ser nuestros enemigos. Ellos no contarían nada mientras nosotros nos mantuviéramos fuera de la reserva y así lo hemos hecho. Somos fáciles de reconocer si sabes que ver- Calló por un momento y bajo la vista hasta mí para ver como reaccionaba. Yo intenté seguir su ejemplo de rostro inamovible pero el mío no era tan bueno como él, por supuesto-. Somos superiores en fuerza, en velocidad, no necesitamos respirar, nuestros sentidos son superiores y _nunca_ cambiamos de apariencia – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo?

- Que no son humanos – respondí tranquila. Le había vueltas al asunto más de una ocasión, pero aún así era diferente a decirlo, además que nunca lo había si quiera pensado con esas palabras, fue extraño oírlo en mi voz y debería sorprenderme escucharme decirlo con tanta tranquilidad, pero no fue así. - ¿Nunca cambian de apariencia sin importar el tiempo que pase? – pregunté y él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te veías igual hace once años a como te ves ahora? – inquirí.

- Sí.

- ¿Exactamente igual?

- Sí. - Después de sus respuesta desviaba la mirada un momento, así él sabría que mediaba lo que me decía, y luego volvía a verlo a los ojos.

- Dijiste que su apariencia es una carnada, ¿cuál es su necesidad primaria?

- Alimentarnos, saciar nuestra sed – dijo con voz tensa.

Edward tenía razón, necesitaría tiempo para asimilar aquello. De cualquier modo no quería que se fuera, sabía que si le pedía tiempo para pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo me lo daría, pero también sabía lo que podía significar para él. Tenía que obligarme a seguir la conversación con normalidad.

- Dijiste que ustedes lo evitaban. ¿Cómo?

- Nos alimentamos de animales solamente – me explicó.

- ¿Su sangre? – quería dejarlo en claro.

- Sí.

- ¿Lo necesitan para vivir?– pregunté tratando de dejar espacio suficiente entre cada respuesta y la pregunta siguiente.

- No. Teóricamente podríamos sobrevivir de cierta manera sin beber sangre, pero solo conseguiríamos llevar nuestra sed al extremo. Tarde o temprano caeríamos sin ser capaces de retenernos o de hacer distinción entre animales o humanos.

- ¿Porqué no se alimentan de humanos?

- Porque intentamos _ser_ humanos. Carlisle fue el primero en transformarse y desde el principio eligió este estilo de vida, después fui yo, la familia fue creciendo y nos gusta la vida que tenemos. No nos gusta la vida nómada y salvaje de la mayoría.

- ¿Porqué no te alimentas _tú_ de humanos? – fui directa y me respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Porqué no lo harías tu? – era claro lo que quería decirme y en realidad era lo que tenía esperanza de escuchar, no quería creer que evitar una vida "nómada y salvaje" fuera su razón.

- Lo llamaste sed, ¿es así, como cuando uno tiene sed?

- Sí, después de todo la sangre es líquida, pero es diferente por la intensidad con que la sentimos. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida anterior, pero dudo que alguno recuerde haber tenido durante su vida humana tanta sed como para compararlo con lo que sentimos. Es muy diferente a su experiencia de beber agua, según recuerdo, puedes beber mucha agua por sentir la sed en la boca o la garganta aunque tu estómago ya no quiera más o incluso cuando tu cuerpo ya no es capaz de asimilarla en ese momento, respondes a una necesidad pero dejas de disfarla. Para nosotros es diferente, después de beber ... se distribuye por nuestro cuerpo, podría decirse que la degustamos con todo el cuerpo, es delirante.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas?

- Aceptando el precio por lo que he elegido. No lo cambiaría y mucho menos ahora. Además la experiencia proporciona autocontrol aunque no significa que sea fácil.

- ¿Te disgusta... – me tropecé al querer formular la pregunta – quiero decir, creo que si, pero...

Edward ladeó la cabeza, pero sin perder la compostura al ver mi titubeo, pero yo sabía o me imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando detrás de su expresión así que me esforcé y después de respirar formulé otra pregunta.

- ¿Tienen una forma para llamarse? Me dijiste que los quileutes los llaman fríos, pero ¿cómo se llaman ustedes mismos?

- Vampiros – contestó haciendo un además con la mano como si fuera lo más natural porque en realidad la respuesta era obvia.

- Quería asegurarme, no sabía si la palabra te desagradaría y no quería... pero lo que inicialmente quería preguntarte era si te disgusta ... ser vampiro, si es un hecho que en sí te disguste. – Sentí que sonaba extraña la palabra, como si metiera una palabra de fantasía en una conversación terrena.

- A excepción de la sed, lo demás está bien, pero no es así como funciona, es el paquete completo, lo aceptas todo o lo niegas y no siempre significa lo mismo para todos – respondió. Sentí curiosidad por lo que dijo al final, pero pensé que sería mejor no preguntar de momento -. Podría decirte que preferiría ser humano, pero por ahora estoy dividido, hay cosas que no podría haber hecho como humano, en este momento no podría estar contigo.

Sentí que aquello me llegó hondo y bajé la mirada, me recliné y flexioné el cuerpo para poder quedar acostada sobre un costado en aquel pedazo de tronco y cerré los ojos, abracé mis piernas y me quedé inmóvil. Tenía la esperanza de que él no hubiera notado nada, pero sabía que la posibilidad no podía ser grande. Sentía que no lo merecía y que había llegado a complicar su vida más de lo que ya era. Después de varios minutos, no sé cuantos porque ahí no podía medir bien el tiempo, abrí los ojos y vi como Edward me observaba con ojos dolidos y eso me resultaba demasiado difícil de soportar. Me incorporé rápidamente y me quedé viéndolo también, tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- me ofreció levantándose.

- ¡No! – dije aferrándome a mi asiento con las manos y recargando la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

- ¿No? – preguntó sorprendido y no lo dejé continuar.

- ¿Porqué quieres llevarme de regreso? Yo no quiero irme, quiero estar aquí contigo. - Edward no dijo nada, solo me observó intentando descifrar algo. – Lamento la impresión que pude haberte dado, no tiene que ver contigo o con lo que eres, sino conmigo y lo que te hago.

Se volvió a sentar más tranquilo, pero confundido.

- Dijiste que preferirías ser humano y esa ha sido tu opinión por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – él asintió en respuesta y yo seguí con el reproche en la voz, reproche contra mí misma – Has tratado siempre de ser humano porque lo consideras mejor a ser vampiro, pero ahora estás dividido y yo empeoro las cosas, ¿no? Porque ahora tendrías que pensar que no es tan malo lo que toda tu vida te has negado a ser – sentí que mis ojos se humedecían.

Su rostro mostraba desaprobación y consternación.

- Empeorar las cosas – dijo con indignación y luego respiró hondo -. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tengo suficientes testigos para negar eso y cada uno podría darte suficiente evidencia. Bella, tu no solo me has hecho sentir más humano que nunca, me has hecho sentir vivo.

Yo no supe que contestar ante eso. Edward se había acercado a mí inconscientemente, o al menos eso creía yo, estaba de rodillas frente a mí y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de nuevo se lo impedí.

- ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? - le pedí - Me haría sentir bien.

Edward extendió su mano como si me ofreciera un pañuelo solo que con mucha cautela y yo acuné mi mejilla en ella.

- Me siento bien aquí – declaré, porque no intentaba asegurarle, demostrarle ni convencerlo de nada, simplemente le decía algo que era cierto y sentí que relajó la mano.

- No me vas a dejar, ¿verdad?

- No. No si tu me quieres cerca – dijo mientras limpiaba con su otra mano la ligera humedad de las lágrimas que no se habían alcanzado a formar de debajo mis ojos.

- Te quiero cerca. – Eso también era verdad, aunque esta vez si quería que me creyera y se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada era ternura.

No dijimos nada por un buen rato.

- Te voy a congelar el rostro – me dijo – moviendo un poco la mano.

- Tu nunca te has quejado de mis manos frías – le rebatí.

- Supongo que nadie te ha dicho nunca que tienes una peculiar forma de asimilar lo raro.

- Supones bien, pero yo no le veo nada de malo – no quería que me interrumpiera como sabía que iba a hacer por lo que continué rápido -. El odio es algo común, pero eso no lo hace bueno. Lo raro no define si algo es bueno o malo, es solo estadística, cuestión de probabilidades, no indican que un comportamiento sea lógico o natural.

Se me quedó viendo con una ceja levantada.

- No soy buena con la estadística – dije sonriendo presumida.

- Te daré clases – dijo bromeando Edward, me gustó que lo hiciera.

- Otro pretexto para que vengas a mi casa, aunque no servirán de nada. Estoy segura de que seré una pésima estudiante.

Levanté la cara y tomé sus manos con las mías.

- Me gustan tus manos frías, así no sientes tanta diferencia con las mías.

- Yo las siento cálidas de todos modos – repuso él.

- No tan cálidas como las de alguien más- repliqué.

- No me interesan las manos de alguien más.

- A mí tampoco.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo Bella? – suspiró Edward.

- Ayer dijiste que me ibas a llevar a algún lugar – contesté.

- Es el lugar que habías estado buscando. Si aún quieres.

- Si. Al menos no es a una fiesta . . .

- No – dijo y se rió -, algo tan espantoso podría hacerte huir.

- Por eso estoy feliz de tener un novio tan comprensivo – dije.

- Vamos – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano – tu novio te llevará. Iré despacio.

- Se puso de espaldas a mi indicándome que subiera.

- ¿Me vas a llevar en tu espalda?

- Sí – dijo mientras me acomodaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y yo terminé de acomodarme.

- ¿No estoy pesada? – pregunté y eso provocó que se riera.

- Bella, tu aroma me indica mejor que estás en mi espalda que tu peso.

- No seas presumido y empieza a caminar. Estos hombres. Una no puede intentar ser considerada.

Un minuto y quince segundos tardamos en llegar. Y se suponía que eso era despacio, iba a la velocidad de un corredor, pero entre árboles. Edward me bajó sin decir nada y me dejó observar el lugar. En medio del bosque había una montículo de rocas de unos cuatro de altura por quince de largo, estaba cubierto de musgo y rodeado de pequeñas plantas que crecían alrededor y algunas que crecían sobre la pared enraizadas en alguna grieta. Empecé a rodearla buscando, con Edward a unos cuantos metros a mis espaldas.

- Esto es lo que buscabas – dijo al tiempo que retiraba una roca de metro y medio de diámetro, después de lo cual arrancó las hierbas que la habían estado rodeando.

El orificio que quedaba expuesto era de la misma altura de la roca, metro y medio de alto por un metro de ancho más o menos y al asomarme alcancé a ver que se extendía unos 4 metros hacia adentro de la roca sólida. No era fácil de ver, en realidad no era una cueva propiamente, sino un agujero que sería bastante visible de no haber estado tapado. Edward había estado conmigo hace once años y por eso sabía que no podría asustarme tanto, que no tendría la reacción que Charlie y Reneé pensaban si sabía lo que había ocurrido. A fin de cuentas las cosas habían salido bien o no tan mal, ambos estábamos aquí, juntos otra vez y yo confiaba en él. Me acerqué y coloqué sus brazos a mi alrededor.

- ¿No te es desagradable el lugar? – me preguntó

- No. Contigo me siento segura, me siento bien.

Sin darme tiempo a nada me cargó y caminó conmigo algunos metros, me dejó en un lugar el cual era evidente habría acondicionado con anterioridad. No había nada que no debiera estar ahí, pero estaba acomodado demasiado bien como para ser casualidad, se quitó su chaqueta y la extendió antes de sentarme. Edward se sentó a mi lado y yo me recargué en su hombro, inclinó su cabeza y empezó a tararear. No reconocí la tonada, pero me parecía familiar. Me quedé un rato escuchándola, me dejé llevar y abrí los ojos hasta unos segundos después de que él terminara.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – inquirió.

- No. Lo siento. Es que ... es tu culpa. Me haces sentir demasiado bien – contesté.

- Tendré que soportarlo – dijo -. Siempre te gustó tarareara para ti.

- ¿Siempre?

- Sí, lo hacía cuando eras pequeña. Te dije que tenías una peculiar forma de asimilar lo raro. Nunca te asustaste conmigo, aunque no me veías, solo me escuchabas.

- ¿Porqué no dejabas que te viera? – pregunté.

- Porque no era correcto. Tampoco debía acercarme a ti, pero aún me cuestiono si tal vez fue lo mejor después de todo.

- Yo creo que sí lo fue.

- Aún no lo entiendes. Aún no sabes el peligro que soy para ti, más allá de lo que ya te dije. Siempre lo supe y quise cambiarlo, desde que te conocí. Charlie y tu iban saliendo de su trabajo, tu acababas de llegar y él había pedido sus vacaciones para estar contigo y ese era el último día que iba, en realidad había solo estaba de paso y estaba aprovechando para presumirte. Charlie te ama en verdad – dijo para sí mismo y luego continuó - . Yo estaba a punto a alejarme cuando ... percibí tu aroma y ... me alejé de ahí inmediatamente, ni siquiera me detuve a verte, pero no tardé en ir a tu casa.

"Estaba aquí porque Carlisle estaba planeando que volviéramos y yo tenía que averiguar si era seguro. Había pasado apenas cincuenta años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, aún podría haber gente que nos recordara. Si todo salía bien a finales de ese año estaríamos volviendo a Forks. Tenía tres días que había llegado y tenía que empezar con quien pudiera tener algún tipo de registro. Por eso estaba cerca de la comisaría ese día. Yo no estaba tan cerca en ese momento, pero aún si pude sentir que eras muy ... muy atrayente y me alejé, si me atraías tanto a esa distancia no sabía como sería si te tenía cerca. Eso fue precisamente lo que después me llevó a tu casa. Soy orgulloso y no podía aceptar que hubiera alguien que me hiciera perder mi autocontrol. Sabía que era imposible que me hubiera inventado aquello, no podía ser producto de la imaginación, pero quería negarlo. Regresé a la comisaría y supe que habías sido tu, la hija de Swan, quien había estado ahí esa mañana y fui a casa de tu padre. ¡Tan solo eras una niña! Te vi dentro de la casa de Charlie, estabas sentada en la mesa de la cocina contándole a Charlie algo que habías hecho con Reneé mientras él intentaba cocinar, pero te aburriste y saliste. Me alejé un poco antes de que estuvieras afuera, me preparé para sentir tu aroma de nuevo y fue igual que antes. Te vi en la distancia y no podía concebir como es que tú podrías ser tan... tentadora. No hice el intento de acercarme porque sabía que sería más fuerte y eso me enfadaría aún más. Una criatura tan pequeña e inocente, apenas tenías seis años, no podía tentarme tanto. Además fue hasta esta primera vez que te vi que supe que... que no podía leer tus pensamientos.

- ¿Leer mis pensamientos? ¿Quieres decir que tu ... tu lees la mente? – pregunté.

- Sí – dijo y luego me tranquilizó-. Excepto la tuya.

- Ah.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero cuando dices que era atrayente, te refieres a atrayente para ustedes, ¿verdad?

- En particular para mí. Nuestro sentido del olfato está mucho más desarrollado y podemos percibir el aroma de alguien a mucha distancia y reconocerlo, diferenciarlo.- luego siguió pronunciando las palabras lentamente- Nunca, en toda mi existencia había percibido algo tan apetecible. La sangre humana es a que más deseamos, es delirante y provoca un deseo irracional, como una droga, pero...

- No estoy asustada.

- Tu eres mucho más que eso, si hubiera tenido que elegir una sangre, solo una en toda mi existencia, esa hubiera sido la tuya. Pero tu eres más que eso para mí. Te prefiero a ti sobre todo, incluso sobre tu sangre.

Bueno, ese no era un cumplido que escuchara cualquier mujer. Lo medité unos segundos.

- ¿Ya no te molesta?

- Estoy bajo control.

- Eso ya lo se. Me refería a que tan molesto es ahora tener que soportar eso, a como te sientes.

- Ya te lo dije, humano y vivo. ¿Y tú? O no me crees o no tienes instinto de supervivencia.

- Confío en ti.

- Dime cuando ya no.

- Mejor continúa. Te diste cuenta que no podías leer mi mente.

- Fue en la comisaría, cuando te "vi" por primera vez en su mente, también supe que acabas de cumplir los 6 años. Había pasado tantos años sin perder mi control, no solo en cuanto a esto, y de pronto tu me demostrabas que no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Lastimaste mi orgullo y me alejé de tu casa incrédulo y enojado. Tuve que aceptar mi debilidad, pero no quería contárselo a nadie porque era vergonzoso y porque de todos modos tu te irías, nadie tenia porque saberlo. Aún así quería eliminarla y decidí que me acercaría a ti poco a poco hasta que fuera soportable. Dos semanas después, cuando le hablé a Carlisle para decirle que podríamos volver también le dije que quería pasar un tiempo solo aquí antes de volver. Así que pasé mucho tiempo rondándote y como esperaba pude ir acercándome más y más. Acostumbrabas salir sola a caminar y yo te seguía, en la copa de los árboles para que no me vieras, pero después de varias veces de seguirte supe que te dabas cuanta de mi presencia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacía?

- A veces te dejaba avanzar antes de empezar a seguirte entre los árboles y tu te detenías hasta que yo empezaba a acompañarte de nuevo. En ocasiones, incluso me esperabas. Estabas en el patio sentada y no empezabas a jugar hasta que yo llegaba.

- ¿A qué jugaba? No recuerdo eso.

- Casi no utilizabas juguetes, hacías ciudades y pueblos en el patio e inventabas historias- contestó y yo fruncí el ceño tratándome de concentrar -. ¿No me crees?

- Sí, en realidad suena a mí, creo, pero no lo recuerdo, es frustrante.

- Tendrás que hacerte a la idea, como yo. Para mi es frustrante no saber que piensas.

- Ahora que sé que lees mentes, para mi es un alivio. ¿También eso te frustró entonces?

- Más bien me intrigó. A Carlisle le hubiera causado mucha curiosidad, pero no se lo dije - respondió.

- ¿Y no sospechó nada él cuando le dijiste que querías pasar más tiempo aquí?

- No – contestó -. Es bastante entendible. No tienes muchos momentos de silencio cuando puedes escuchar la mente de todos los que te rodean. Es como si la gente pensara en voz alto todo el tiempo, aunque no te concentres en lo que dicen puedes oírlos y la gente suele gritar más en su cabeza de lo que lo hace con la boca. – me quedé imaginando lo que decía, pero él continuó y me sacó de mi meditación -. Pero Alice siempre lo supo, no había forma de que se lo ocultara.- Yo solo lo miré con mirada inquisitiva.

- Verás, Alice tiene también un don – me explicó -. Ella puede ver el futuro, le llegan visiones. Me habló cuando me vio en tu casa.

- ¿Entraste?

- No al principio. Me quedaba afuera, sentado fuera de tu ventana, ahí fue donde ella me vio, le conté todo y le pedí guardar el secreto. Tu también sabías que estaba ahí porque me leías. Algo extraño, ¿no? La niña le lee cuentos al monstruo antes de irse a dormir.

- No vueltas a decir eso – lo interrumpí enfadada -. No vuelvas a llamarte así.

- Solo es la verdad.

- No para mí. No vuelvas a hacerlo – después más calmada le pedí que continuara -. Dijiste que no entraste al principio.

- Sí. Ya no tenía problema con estar cerca de ti, pero yo también me había acostumbrado a ti igual que tu a mí. Pensaba en ti más de lo que debería, me preguntaba estabas bien y me preocupaba por ti. Te veía dormir en las noches, era interesante, siempre quise saber que soñabas y que imaginabas que era yo, además verte dormir me proporcionaba mucha paz. También cantaba para ti o más bien tarareaba melodías y a veces me acompañabas. – recordé lo que había dicho Rachel sobre que yo cantaba – No lo entendía, no era un cariño paternal exactamente, según puedo compararlo. Creo que era más bien como si me sintiera tu protector o... es difícil decirlo, nunca he había relacionado con nadie de esa manera. Esa debía ser la razón por la que no lo entendía, solo sabía que me preocupaba por ti y me inspirabas ternura. Además todo se complicaba porque eras humana. Una vez te caíste y sentí el impulso de querer levantarte, pero me retuve. Estuve a punto de tocarte. Fue cuando supe que esto estaba demasiado mal. No debía sentirme así. Había superado una debilidad para entrar en otra. Tu no deberías importarme y era tiempo de irme.

Me dolió oírle decir aquello, pero me mordí el labio y lo seguí escuchando. Había empezado a llover ligeramente, pero a nosotros no nos caía agua.

- Pero no me fui - continuó-. Recibí una llamada de Carlisle diciéndome que Alice había visto que tendría problemas con un nómada, un vampiro que no sigue nuestra dieta, que atacaría a alguien cerca de aquí. Alice me dio algunas señas con las que pude localizar el lugar donde ocurriría y yo intentaría hablar con él pacíficamente. Inmediatamente pensé en ti, pero como Alice no lo vio cerca de tu casa me tranquilicé. También vio que yo no corría peligro, pero de cualquier manera Jasper, Carlisle y ella vinieron por si había algún cambio. Alice puede ver el futuro mientras siga un curso, pero alguien puede tomar una decisión que lo cambie, ellos prefirieron estar cerca por si el nómada cambiaba de parecer. Yo le expliqué al nómada que mi familia y yo habitábamos este territorio y que teníamos un trato con la tribu quileute, que nos provocaría problemas si cazaba en Forks. No estaba hambriento y no quiso meterse en problemas. Yo solo iba a esperar a que se fuera para encontrarme con los de mi familia e irnos de nuevo. Ya estaba oscuro y quería verte una última vez. Me dirigí a tu casa, cuando de pronto lo escuché, - los ojos de Edward ardían y se puso rígido, yo también me tensé

" Peter había decidido irse, pero percibió mi aroma, por él supo que frecuentaba tu casa y sintió curiosidad, se acercó bastante hasta percibir el tuyo también y ... me maldije por mi estupidez. Yo había sido quien lo había guiado hasta ti. No era lo mismo para él que para mí, pero aún así fue por ti y... pude verte a través de sus ojos, indefensa y confiada, de nuevo por mi culpa. – en este momento yo ya estaba fuertemente abrazada de Edward con la cabeza en su pecho - Peter había decidido tomarte y llevarte fuera de Forks, para que no te hallaran, pero no tuvo que llevarte, te despertaste y se dio cuenta lo fácil que sería convencerte de que salieras por voluntad propia. Cada cosa que había hecho desde que te vi fue para perjuicio tuyo. Ni si quiera lo pensé. Fui tras de ustedes y lo alcancé. Estaba desesperado. No podría atacarlo directamente porque te tenía con él. Tú, mi pequeña, entre los brazos de ese monstruo. Estabas asustada, porque ya sabías que ese no era yo, el que te cuidaba, el que nunca te haría daño. Le ordené que te dejara, pero no hizo caso. Incluso le ofrecí mi consentimiento para llevarse a alguien más o a varios si te entregaba. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era que te soltara. Vi en su mente que tal vez hubiera estado dispuesto a hacerlo, no le eras tan ... tan apetecible, como para envolverse en una pelea por ti, pero creía que de todos modos lo atacaría. Le di mi palabra de dejarlo ir, le expliqué lo pacífica que era mi familia y que solo quería que te dejara, pero no confiaba en mí. Fue horrible cada segundo que te vi entre sus manos, espantada y llorando. Entonces escuchamos a Carlisle, Alice y Jasper que venían, ya sabían lo que estaba pasando y no tardarían en llegar. Peter sabía que estaba superado en número y quiso huir. Le dije que si te entregaba lo dejaríamos ir, pero que si te hacía algo, por más mínimo que fuera lo seguiríamos, si no mi familia, yo y nunca lo dejaría en paz. Temía que te hiciera daño para que me tuviera que ocupar ti en vez de seguirlo. Supo que no mentía. Lo dudó un momento, pero al final decidió. Se paró allá arriba – me señaló la cima del montículo de cuatro metros –, dijo que te dejaría, pero que lo tenía que hacer así porque no confiaba en mí y te dejó caer. Te detuve, él sabía que lo haría y le daría tiempo, pero yo sabía lo que iba a hacer después y te dejé en el suelo para alcanzar a alejarme. Quería por lo menos herirme antes de irse para darse más tiempo para huir y se abalanzó sobre mí. Era muy fuerte, pero no me importó. Tu estabas a salvo y era lo que me importaba; además sabía que no quería matarme. Con lo que no conté ni tomé precaución para ello fue Peter calculó mal, era la primera vez que se topaba con vampiros como nosotros. La sangre humana hace más fuerte a los vampiros que la sangre animal así que atacó con más fuerza que la necesaria y yo no había previsto tener que defenderme de eso.

Tuve que morderme el labio fuertemente para no gritar y apreté más fuerte mi cara contra su cuerpo, sin importarme lo duro que era y él acarició mi espalda y mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

- Shhh... tranquila. Aquí estoy. ¿Prefieres que no continúe?

- Sigue – susurré contra su suéter después de pasar saliva y respirar profundo.

- Me lastimó en serio y tu gritaste, pero él se fue. Alice llegó conmigo, pero le dije que me dejara, que se ocupara de ti y te abrazó, pero tu seguías llorando viéndome horrorizada. Jasper y Carlisle interceptaron a Peter para advertirlo, pero él no esperó y los atacó sin dejarlos hablar, pensaba que lo iban a matar a pesar de mi promesa y los atacó ferozmente, al final no les quedó más remedio que ... destruirlo cuando él ya no estuvo dispuesto a ninguna tregua. Como pude me levanté y fui contigo, te aseguré que estaba bien y tu me abrazaste. Era la primera vez que me veías y en medio de aquello, aún así tu me abrazaste. Logré calmarte y te cargué, seguías llorando en silencio sobre mi hombro. Quería alejarte de ahí, llevarte de nuevo a casa, pero Jasper sugirió que debíamos asegurarnos sobre lo que podrías decir y no era el momento para decirles que no podía leer tu mente. Carlisle y Jasper estaban terminando de...

- De hacerse cargo de Peter – concluí por él.

- Sí, no quería que vieras aquello y te metí ahí conmigo y con Alice – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el agujero en el montículo de piedra -. Era más pequeña, la agrandé para que no escucharas tanto. Cada vez que se oía a Peter tu me abrazabas más fuerte intentando protegerme. Era irónico. Mientras se suponía que veía en tu mente le conté a Alice mi versión de los hechos, una no tan detallada, para que no me delatara accidentalmente. Sabía que tendría que decírselo a Carlisle algún día, pero no ahora y Alice me apoyaba. Les dije que estabas en shock y que tus pensamientos eran incoherentes, que no sabías que había pasado así que de momento no podrías decir nada y probablemente tus recuerdos serían confusos. Alice y yo te llevamos de regreso, pero ya te estaban buscando y decidimos dejarte en su camino, empezaste a llorar fuertemente de nuevo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nos tuvimos que ir de ahí, pero le pedí a Alice que te mantuviera vigilada – dijo señalando su frente con el dedo – . Físicamente estabas bien, no sufriste ninguna herida, pero me era demasiado difícil controlarme entre ellos, Alice me ayudó y sugirió que fuéramos a vigilarte. Carlisle y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo, dijeron que tal vez tus ideas se empezaran a aclarar, pero yo lo que quería era verte y Alice lo sabía, además con Jasper tan cerca... hmmm. Ellos fueron a hablar con Billy, fue la única vez que se alejó de tu casa. Billy confiaba en Carlisle, pero tenía sospechas sobre lo que en realidad, había pasado, le contaron la versión que Alice y yo le habíamos dado y al día siguiente fueron los otros dos miembros de su tribu que lo acompañaban a verificar al lugar la veracidad de lo que habíamos dicho y terminaron por creernos. De todos modos Billy estuvo cerca de Charlie todo el tiempo hasta que te regresaste con Reneé.

" yo me mantenía vigilando todo, lo que pensaba Billy, a tus padres y a ti. Eso servía muy bien a mi propósito de no separarme de ti, al menos hasta que estuviera tranquilo de que estabas bien. No me gustaba para nada la idea de que ahora tuvieras miedo de mí aunque no lo creía probable. Alice dijo que probablemente tu no te tranquilizabas porque estabas esperando por mí, así que volví a tu la cuarta noche, fue difícil porque no te dejaban sola. Me encargué de que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia en una u otra forma, hasta que Reneé te llevó. Quería ir contigo, pero no podía ir a Phoenix, además de que era lo mejor para ti. Alice vio que te pondrías bien y regresé con mi familia. Alice te veía de vez en cuando, pero nunca en mi presencia. Llegamos al acuerdo de que me ocultaría lo que veía a menos que fuera una emergencia, aunque era difícil e resistir las ganas de querer que tuviera un "accidente" y algo se les escapará. Tu lograste seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía. Era lo mejor porque así debían ser las cosas.

"Con todo lo que había pasado Carlisle decidió que sería mejor posponer nuestro regreso. Los quileutes pensaban que si nos quedábamos aquí atraeríamos más nómadas y por eso volvimos hasta ahora.

- Por mi culpa.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Escuchaste si quiera la mitad de lo que te dije? Puse tu vida en peligro, por mi sola presencia y por atraer a seres peores hasta ti. Toda la culpa es mía – se recriminó.

- No toda, soy yo la que huelo así. Además escuché mejor la otra mitad, en la que me cuidas, me salvas, me cantas y me haces feliz – lo corregí.

- Nunca dije que te hiciera feliz.

- Eso yo lo sé y tengo una testigo- repliqué segura que tu mismo ya la escuchaste, me dijo que ese año había sido el más feliz de las veces que estado aquí.

- Si supiera toda la verdad no diría que fue algo maravilloso - dijo.

- Algún día irás conmigo a verla.

- Sí, quisiera agradecerle. Tampoco he podido darle el pésame por su esposo.

No respondí y me quedé observándolo. Después de un rato de que el único sonido fuera el del agua que caía a nuestro alrededor su curiosidad pudo más.

- ¿Te dije que era frustrante no saber que piensas? - preguntó

- Sí. Lo cual es bastante curioso porque estaba tratando de entender como funciona tu mente, como es que puedes verte como dijiste. Ahora que me has dicho lo que eres y lo que pasó no logro verte diferente a como lo hacía antes. Para mi sigues siendo tu. Bueno tal vez la única diferencia es que ahora te veo más hermoso - dije esperando que viera la sinceridad de lo que decía -.

- ¿En realidad creías que ... te iba a tener miedo o algo así? - pregunté ahora yo.

- Estaba preparado para eso, miedo y repulsión. - dijo y yo torcí la cara.

- Entonces, ¿porqué me pediste antes que fuera tu novia, si creías que después te iba a rechazar después?

- Aún conservo rasgos humanos. Sé como uno es capaz de engañarse sí mismo, de engañar a su mente, yo mismo lo he experimentado – dijo sonriendo -, aún con las ventajas que tengo. Aunque en esto no hubo engaño. Todo el tiempo fui conciente de porque lo hacía. Quería saber, tener de consuelo, de que si no fuera por lo que soy me querrías y permanecerías conmigo.

- Eso ya no debe preocuparte – le aseguré.

- En un rato empezará a llover más fuerte, es mejor que te lleve a casa. – dijo para cortar el tema. Sabía que eso iba a tardar tiempo en resolverse entre nosotros.

De nuevo me puso sobre su espalda.

- Quisiera llevarte a mi velocidad normal – me dijo.

- ¿Qué tan diferente es de la velocidad a la que me trajiste?

- Lo soportarás.

- Bien.

Me sujeté con toda la fuerza que pude y me llevó de nuevo a casa. Esta vez no pude cronometrar la carrera, escondí la cara en su cuello hasta que llegamos.

- Ya estamos aquí – anunció y saqué la cabeza, sí, estábamos en mi casa.

- Espero que mi lentitud no te exaspere, porque voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto – le advertí.

- No me exasperas y tengo todo el tiempo.

- Vamos adentro – dije y me trajo a la mente otra cosa.

- Sigues viniendo por las noches, ¿verdad? Por eso sabes si duermo – sugerí mientras abría puerta trasera de la casa.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, desde que regresaste no había entrado hasta hace dos semanas. No me atreví hasta que me lo permitieras – dijo y no se lo discutí, así era él y la verdad lo adoraba.

- Pero habías venido antes, ¿no? Antes de esa noche.

- Sí.

Entramos a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunté aunque presentía que lo sabía.

- Fuera de tu ventana. – respondió.

- Toda la noche – quise confirmar y él simplemente asintió y yo respiré hondo.

- En el frío y con la lluvia – lo miré con mirada acusativa, luego terminé de abrir la puerta.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi con cosas como esas. Créeme, no me voy a enfermar.

- ¿Y qué? Quizás eso no haga que tu te enfermes, pero si me hace sentir mal a mí – dije molesta, me lo imaginé fuera de mi ventana mojado mientras yo descansaba caliente y sin preocupaciones – Lo siento, te ...

- Es lo que sientes. Quiero que me lo digas. La razón porque quiero saber lo que piensas no es únicamente porque no puedo leerlo yo mismo.

Ay, nunca antes había tenido un novio, así que no podía dejar de preguntarme si así era para todas o si realmente este hombre era demasiado maravilloso para ser de este mundo.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

En respuesta abrió sus brazos, pero me detuve después del primer paso.

- ¿No te molesta? Ya sabes, por ... mi olor.

Entonces él se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué crees tú? Podría estar así el resto de mi vida.

Yo lo abracé también y apoyó su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Estuvimos así por un buen rato.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al fín aqui está y al fin ya Bella sabe lo que pasó.

Por favor dejenme saber que les pareció.

Batallé para actualizar porque mi compu se enfermó y se la llevaron varios días y en papel es bastante lento esto.

Besos y que se la pasen bien.


End file.
